


Las Máscaras de Cáncer

by Altebar



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, Kiki is adorable, M/M, Mü is the Boss, Secrets, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: La guerra contra Hades ha terminado y el Santuario se reconstruye, Máscara de Muerte tiene otra oportunidad, y el caballero de Aries tendrá la oportunidad de apartar la máscara de Cáncer y todos sus secretos.





	1. Sin Corazón

Capítulo 1. Sin corazón

El sol se filtró entre las cortinas, era apenas unos destellos en la penumbra del dormitorio pero bastó para que el hombre conocido como Máscara de Muerte abriera los ojos, molesto por la luz. Generalmente dedicaría la mañana a entrenar, unos ejercicios básicos de flexiones y combate o quizá un viaje al Yomutsu, el agujero negro de la muerte, primer círculo del infierno.

Hoy no, y desde luego pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a usar su poder de Ondas Infernales. No después de la guerra contra Hades y el enfrentamiento con el terrible Radamanthys, juez de Hades.

Ese recuerdo le torturaba, se estremeció. Lo que hizo que su compañero de cama se revolviese y se pegara a su espalda, sintiendo así la sedosa piel contra la suya, haciéndole cosquillas con sus ensortijados cabellos.

Máscara de Muerte se apartó lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama, tenía que ducharse y vestirse. Hoy tenía lugar la primera reunión de los caballeros dorados tras la victoria sobre Hades y sus espectros, la primera reunión tras la resurrección verdadera de los caballeros. Hades había sido derrotado, Atenea había triunfado y por ello había impuesto sus condiciones de rendición a la deidad de la muerte y el abismo. Todos los caballeros que habían caido en la batalla contra Hades habían sido resucitados, Hades había sido desterrado en su reino, jurando que ni él ni sus espectros volverían a abandonar el infierno.

La Guerra Divina había terminado.

\- ¿Irás a la reunión?

Miró por encima del hombro a Afrodita, caballero de Piscis. El hermoso varón hacia honor a su nombre con una belleza sobrenatural, no en vano se le consideraba el caballero mas hermoso del Santuario y el vanidoso Afrodita hubiese matado a quien dijera lo contrario.

\- Naturalmente¿por qué no?

Afrodita se acomodó para mirarle con un desto lánguido, como un gato de angora.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es obvio que deberías estar preocupado.

Máscara ni se inmutó y Afrodita se incorporó escandalizado.

\- ¡Máscara! Somos los traidores, no creas que habrán olvidado nuestra participación en la batalla de las doce casas.

El caballero de Cancer se levantó y recogió su ropa sin mayor preocupación, lo que enojó a Afrodita. Si había algo que este detestaba era ser ignorado.

\- ¡No lo habrán olvidado Máscara, y eso unido a nuestra asociación con Hades para regresar de la muerte y cortar la cabeza de Atenea...¡La reunión de hoy muy bien podría ser nuestro juicio!

\- No seas absurdo.- Máscara recogió su camiseta.- Hemos resucitado y recuperado nuestras armaduras de oro, no pueden hacer nada.

\- Pero...

\- Si Atenea nos quisiera muertos no habríamos resucitado, al final nos sacrificamos con todos los demás para abrir el Muro de los lamentos de Hades, con eso basta.

Afrodita frunció el ceño con desconfianza y tiró de una cuerda que abrió las cortinas y llenó de luz el dormitorio de la casa de Piscis, la doceava. Era una mañana preciosa y lo era mas aún en el precioso jardín de rosas, unas flores tan hermosas y peligrosas como el mismo caballero que las usaba como un arma mortal.

\- Aun así, podrían destituirnos y desterrarnos. Nadie está contento con nuestras acciones pasadas, eso seguro¿quién sabe que..?

\- Tus quejas empiezan a aburrirme.

Afrodita mostró su indignación con un mohín y tanto estilo que cualquier otro se hubiera deshecho en disculpas ante los rosados labios de morritos. Pero Máscara era inmune a las tretas de su amante, le ignoró y entró al cuarto de baño para ducharse y adecentarse un poco.

No compartía los temores de Afrodita respecto a la reunión. Su unico miedo no era de este mundo, era regresar al infierno. Siempre había temido el abismo, no la muerte, sino lo que venía después, lo temía porque lo conocía bien y desde niño había sabido que destino aguardaba tras el agujero del Yomutsu, cuando había ido a aquel abismo por primera vez durante su entrenamiento, antes siquiera de tener su armadura. Era lo único que temía, eso y nada más.

Afrodita, pese a su enfado, disfrutó regalándose la vista con el cuerpo desnudo de Máscara andando por su dormitorio hasta desparecer en el lavabo. El caballero de Cancer era viril como pocos, no era ni mucho menos un hombre que destacara por su belleza. Tenía otra cosa, un atractivo puramente masculino en su rudeza.

Aunque su caracter era irremediable, Afrodita no podía hablar con él mas de cinco minutos, era tosco y cortante como pocos, en absoluto refinado. Habían sido aliados por meta, complices de traición y amantes ocasionales. Pero no podían ser mas distintos.

\- ¿Entonces no crees que la reunión sea un juicio?

La ducha se apagó y Máscara contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

\- No, creo mas bien que es una formalidad para con Athenea y la elección oficial del nuevo patriarca.

¡Por supuesto! Afrodita dió una palmada al caer en la cuenta, tras la muerte de Shion, y sin contar la falsa gestión del lado oscuro de Saga, caballero de Geminis, el Santuario había tenido a Dhoku como patriarca provisional, pero ninguno oficial, además ahora que los caballeros habían resucitado... Ahora Atenea debía elegir un Patriarca entre los Caballeros de Oro. El elegido debería ser además sustituible en su cargo de Caballero de Oro por alguno de los Caballeros de Bronce favoritos por Atenea.

¡Sería algo emocionante!

Máscara se secó y dejó que Afrodita se ensimismara en sus conjeturas mientras se vestía y se enfundaba en su armadura de oro.

Era bueno volver a tener su armadura de caballero de Cáncer. Había echado de menos su tacto, su aura. Las armaduras espectrales de Hades habían imitado las doradas pero no había sido lo mismo, de ninguna manera, su cosmos no había estado en armonía como lo estaba con su legítima armadura.

Sujetó su casco, o mas bién su corona espinada. Había añorado la plenitud que esa armadura le proporcionaba. Acarició los picos de la diadema y se la puso. Era el siniestro caballero de Cancer una vez más, señor de la cuarta casa.

\- Me voy, no llegues tarde al Santuario.

\- Con puntualidad britanica.- Canturreó Afrodita.

\- Lo que explica que seas sueco.

\- ¡Y tú un animal!.- Gritó Afrodita cerrando la puerta del lavabo de un portazo.

Máscara ignoró la ridícula y obviamente exagerada indignación y salió del templo, pernoctar allí tenía una ventaja, era la doceava casa y el Santuario estaba justo colina arriba.

Afrodita llegaría tarde, como siempre, era tan vanidoso que dedicaría por lo menos una hora a adecentar su melena celeste y refrescar su afeminado rostro. Le enervaba, no podía soportar tanta vanalidad. No era personalmente un hombre instrospectivo o filosofico, pero tenía sus límites.

Subió los escalones respirando mejor a medida que el aroma de las rosas iba disipándose.

El Santuario, el templo de Atenea. Saori, avatar de la diosa, estaba allí para elegir patriarca. Máscara, y probablemente todos los demás, sabían ya quién sería el elegido, no era dificil predecir que Dohku era el más indicado.  
Las puertas del Santuario estaban abiertas y Máscara entró con paso firme, cabeza alta y sonrisa burlona.

Oyó los susurros, los murmullos, y notó las miradas. Le daba igual, de hecho le producía risa. Ya sabía lo que decían, no le sorprendía.

"¿Cómo se atreve a estar aqui?"

"¿Cómo osa dar la cara de este modo?"

"Otros lo dimos todo, es injusto que él esté entre nosotros."

Injusto. Máscara sonrió aun mas ampliamente, por supuesto que era injusto, había resucitado y recuperado su cargo junto a héroes y mártires.

Injusto. ¡Necios! No había justicia, lo sabía desde hacía años, la justicia era un concepto irreal. El más fuerte, el más poderoso decidía que era justo y qué no, por eso el mas fuerte tomaba las decisiones e imponía el orden.

La mayoría de los caballeros de oro ya estaban allí, aguardando en el pasillo central de la columnata de entrada, hasta que Athenea anunciase el comienzo de la reunión.

Milo de Scorpio y Camus de Acuario llegaron unos minutos después de él, juntos, como era habitual en la pareja.

Aldebarán de Tauro, Aiola de Leo y Shura de Capricornio ya estaban allí, tres caballeros conocidos por su lealtad, coraje y determinación. Por supuesto los dos primeros le dedicaron una intensa mirada de desconfianza teñida de odio a la que Máscara respondió con una cínica sonrisa.

Shura, no participó de la mirada, de hecho el caballero de Capricornio había sido un traidor al santuario... pero en última instancia al enfrentarse a Shiryu había renegado de su alianza y sacrificado su vida para salvar la del caballero del dragón. Eso, y su demostrada falsa alianza con Hades para advertir a Atenea le habían redimido.

Cerca del trono vacio del patriarca conversaban Dohku de Libra, milagrosamente rejuvenecido, Shaka de Virgo y Mü de Aries.

Mü. Máscara apretó los puños. El caballero de Aries le irritaba profundamente con su sola presencia. Que un hombre tan poderoso fuese un pacifista le enervaba, tanto poder... uno de los caballeros mas poderosos del Santuario y sin embargo tan sereno y pasivo. Le odiaba por ello, y siempre le había quemado en el orgullo el temor que sentía por el poder que transmitia en su sereno cosmos.

Lo cual le recordaba su derrota a sus manos. Máscara bajó la mirada hacia sus pies sintiendo el pinchazo de su orgullo herido.

En ese momento llegó el aroma de las rosas. Afrodita había logrado no tardar demasiado por una vez. La vanidad podía más que el temor o la precaución y el caballero entraba en el Santuario engalanado y con su deslumbrante belleza rodeada de pétalos carmesies al viento.

Máscara se permitió otra sonrisa por la reacción de los caballeros de oro. Con la única excepción de los tres ascetas, Shaka, Dohku y Mü, los dorados apenas si podían ocultar su evidente fascinación y no escaso deseo. Afrodita no había perdido talento como embaucador.

El caballero de Piscis andó con la gracia de una diva hasta Máscara.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- En absoluto.

Afrodita asintió y rápidamente se procuró compañías menos comprometedoras, si quería recuperar su cómodo estatus entre los caballeros debía frecuentar a alguien menos siniestro que Máscara y su leyenda negra pero al mismo tiempo receptivo.

Como Shura de Capricornio, por ejemplo.

Máscara observó con curiosidad el acercamiento de Afrodita al caballero de Capricornio.

Shura le agradaba, era un caballero fuerte y comedido, un guerrero de la vieja escuela, incluso habían compartido, durante mucho tiempo, su concepto de la justicia como legítima solo por el poder. No obstante su uso de la fuerza era con diferencia mucho mas comedido que el de Máscara.

Pese a esa similitud nunca se habían tratado demasido, aunque claro, Máscara apenas trataba con nadie. Shura era una persona callada, era leal, pero no hacia preguntas. El caballero de Capricornio era un soldado. Máscara respetaba eso.

Si Afrodita conseguía ganárselo tanto mejor para él, así lograría librarse de la constante chachara del adonis. Afrodita era un animal social, no podía vivir sin charlar o cotillear con alguien. Cuando se aburría y bajaba hasta la Casa de Cancer le atormentaba con su conversación. Afrodita parecía disfrutar irritándolo con las confianzas que se tomaba.

Y ahora su víctima elegida parecía particularmente incómoda, no era de extrañar, Shura incluso miró hacia él con nerviosismo, parecía avergonzado, Máscara respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, Afrodita era realmente eficaz produciendo esa sensación.

\- Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara desvió su atención de Shura para mirar al caballero de Libra, este se había aproximado hacia él.

Máscara se tensó, incómodo. Dohku, había recuperado su juventud y todo el poder de un caballero veterano que había sobrevivido a la primera guerra contra Hades, en nada recordaba al decrepito anciano que Máscara había sido enviado a asesinar por orden del falso patriarca. Claro que entonces nadie sabía que el viejo caballero había obtenido de la Diosa el don de el Mesophetamenos, el Letargo de los Dioses, preservando su vida y ocultando su juventud en letargo.

Reencontrarse con un hombre al que había pretendido asesinar no era cómodo, nada cómodo. Sobre todo siendo consciente, como con Mü, de que era superado en poder.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Pese al tono cortante de la pregunta, Dohku no dió muestra alguna de ofensa.

\- ¿Sabes si Saga se retrasará mucho mas?

\- No lo sé ¿por qué debería?

Dohku alzó las manos con gesto pacificador.

\- Tan solo preguntaba.

Había un toque paternalista en su voz, de paciencia exagerada, si había algo que Máscara odiase era el paternalismo, y Dohku siempre se había dirigido a él de ese modo. Máscara entendía el desprecio, el respeto, el miedo, el odio... todo lo demás o bien le confundía o bien le enojaba.

\- Iré a buscar a Saga.- Ofreció Mú tras Dohku.

\- Ya iré yo.- Gruñó Máscara.

No era por hacer un favor a nadie, solo quería salir de allí y alejarse de todos ellos.

Con un aura de hostilidad casi tangible, Máscara salió dando zancadas, agobiado. Traería a Saga y se aguantaría hasta que terminase la maldita reunión, después regresaría a su Casa, y si Afrodita estaba dispuesto quizá volvería a acostarse con él.

Algunos respiraron aliviados cuando se disipó la tensión impuesta por la presencia del caballero de Cancer.

Dohku siguió con la mirada al sanguinario caballero hasta que le perdió de vista escaleras abajo. Máscara de Muerte, caballero de oro de Cancer, protector de la Cuarta casa.  
Era caballero de Libra desde hacía mas de doscientos cincuenta años, había conocido a todos los anteriores caballeros de Cancer. Todos ellos se parecían demasiado, era una linea de guerreros que se asemejaban en algo que más que la armadura que habían obtenido.

Pocos, muy pocos comprendían el auténtico peso de la armadura de Cancer.

Dohku lo conocía. Rahab, caballero de Cancer de la primera guerra contra Hades, se lo había mostrado. Rahab, cruel, agresivo, el cínico, sobervio y perverso caballero que llevaba el nombre del angel del apocalipsis con orgullo y una sonrisa sádica.

Rahab, Hasmad, Simikiel y Eistibus, los cuatro anteriores a Máscara de Muerte, todos ellos se parecían de un modo estremecedor. Tanto que le dolía.

\- Iré tras él.- Murmuró Mü, malinterpretando el gesto preocupado de Dohku.

El caballero de Aries salió tras Máscara, pero sin alertar de su presencia al otro, solo quería ser precavido.

Dohku suspiró y regresó junto a Shaka, el caballero de Virgo era una compañía serena y apacible, le recordaba a Shion, su antiguo y difunto amigo, el último patriarca.

Pronto comenzaría la reunión, Atenea nombraría un nuevo patriarca... y quien sabía que cambios tendrían lugar en el Santuario. Dohku suspiró, sospechaba que algunos caballeros tendrían mucho que decir a la señorita Saori sobre ciertas traiciones.

\- Sabes que Atenea te elegirá como nuevo patriarca ¿no es así?.

Dohku se encogió de hombros, aunque Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados no dudaba de que percibía cuanto le rodeaba.

\- Podrías ser tú, Shaka, de hecho pensaba proponerte.

\- No tengo ningún discípulo que pueda ocupar mi puesto como caballero de Virgo, pero tú tienes uno que si podría ser caballero de Libra.

\- Shiryu...- Murmuró Dohku.

\- El caballero del Dragón ha derrotado a muchos adversarios, lo ha hecho con sentido del sacrificio y lealtad innegables a la par que con sensibilidad y sabiduría.

\- Siempre ha sido un alumno digno.- Coincidió Dohku no sin cierto orgullo.- Pero no estoy seguro de que...

\- Derrotó a Shura casi a costa de su propia vida.- Recordó Shaka.- Y también a Máscara de Muerte en el mismísimo Yomutsu.

Dohku no tuvo mas remedio que coincidir, si, probablemente Shiryu sería convocado como nuevo caballero de Libra, por un lado le enorgullecía como pocas cosas podían, por otro... Máscara de Muerte ya era problematico sin tener al hombre que le dió muerte en la séptima casa.

Solo la diosa sabía que ocurriría en la turbulenta reconstrucción del mundo de los caballeros de Atenea.  
\-----------------------------

Máscara agradeció el paseo, sobre todo acercarse a su casa para pasar a la tercera, la de Geminis. Para muchos su casa olía a muerte, a sangre, pero a él le olía a hogar, no le era agradable ni desagradable, sencillamente le hacía sentir en su terreno, le hacía sentir poderoso. Aunque ultimamente sus trofeos, los rostros humanos lapidados, no le traían tanta satisfacción y regocijo. No le sabían a nada.  
Apartó esos pensamientos, no tenía interes en preocuparse por tales nimiedades, no importaban en absoluto. Descendió a la casa de Géminis y nada más poner un pie dentro de la tercera casa notó algo extraño y perturbador. El cosmos de Saga... era terriblemente debil.

Saga era un caballero de Oro, uno extraordinariamente poderoso. Había dado muerte al patriarca Shion, había ocupado su puesto durante años sin despertar sospechas mas que en Mü y Dhoko... había sometido a quien se le había opuesto y caballeros como Aiola habían estado dominados mentalmente por su poder. Ese cosmos no era normal.

Aceleró el paso siguiendo la debil presencia del cosmos de Saga hasta que llegó a las camaras centrales, las privadas, abrió la puerta de una patada y antes de darse cuenta corría hasta el dormitorio del caballero gemelo.

\- ¡Saga!

Encontró un espectáculo lamentable. Saga, el poderoso Saga, desmadejado sobre su lecho como una muñeca rota, su larga melena enredada y sucia, sus ojos nublados, opacos y muertos, tenía el aspecto de un hombre sin espíritu, una cáscara descuidada y rechazada. Solo por su respiración se sabía que estaba vivo.

\- ¡Saga!.- Máscara repitió, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

No obtuvo respuesta, Saga ni siquiera se movió, manteniendo la mirada perdida en el techo.

Esto no era fruto de un ataque, era imposible, no había enemigo alguno en todo el Santuario y la ultima amenaza había sido atajada. No... para tener ese aspecto macilento Saga habría permanecido así dias...

\- ¿Que te ha pasado?

La falta de reacción le enfureció, Máscara se acercó al borde de la cama y cogió a Saga por el cuello de la maltrecha camiseta, incorporándole a la fuerza.

\- ¡Reacciona Saga¿Que diablos te ocurre?

Saga alzó el rostro, al menos no estaba completamente ausente. Saga salió de su extraño trance, aunque tampoco mejoró mucho, su voz era un mustio murmullo.

\- Máscara...

\- Si, soy yo¿que te pasa? Eres él unico que falta para la reunión del Santuario¿que demonios haces aqui tirado?

El caballero de Géminis bajó la vista con un gesto de profunda vergüenza y dejó los brazos laxos, sujeto solo por las manos del otro caballero.

\- Nada... no hago nada... no debería estar aqui...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debería estar muerto... no soy digno... no merezco... no merezco nada...

Máscara no daba credito a sus oidos... Saga, el poderoso Saga, reducido a aquel montón de escoria presa de una depresión por la culpabilidad. Sintió nauseas, la bilis amarga al final de la garganta, repugnancia, aquel no era el hombre que se había alzado para gobernar el Santuario, el usurpador que había dado muerte a Shion y desafiado a los mismísimos dioses, el Saga imperial y seguro al cual Máscara de Muerte había jurado lealtad. Saga había sido imponente y no... no aquel deshecho.

\- Repugnante...- Máscara soltó a Saga dejándole caer en la cama.- ¿En esto te has convertido tras resucitar¿En este deshecho del hombre que eras?

\- No espero que tú lo comprendas.- Saga se volvió y se puso de costado, dandole la espalda.- El hombre que yo era... era un asesino, un traidor... soy una vergüenza...

\- Ya lo creo que eres una vergüenza, pero no por los motivos que piensas.

Saga se volvió de nuevo para mirar al caballero de Cancer con extrañeza.

\- Mírate.- Máscara prácticamente escupió la palabra.- Tirado en la cama esperando la muerte como un cobarde, ni siquiera te atreverías a salir de tu Casa, es lo mas patético que he visto jamas.

\- Es lo que merezco.- Replicó Saga sin fuerzas.- No soy digno de mi armadura... ni de pisar este lugar... ni de vivir...

\- No digas estupideces, eres el caballero de Géminis.

\- Soy un asesino, un mentiroso, un traidor... no debería estar vivo...

Máscara no pudo soportarlo más, obligó a Saga a incorporarse de nuevo y le propinó un puñetazo que dejó a Saga alarmado y con un pómulo contusionado que sin duda se inflamaría, Máscara era habil en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho.

\- ¡Imbecil! No me cuentes historias, para todos nosotros es obvio que no eras responsable de tus actos.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Pero nada!.- Máscara no cabía en si de rabia.- Fuiste dominado, llámalo tu lado oscuro o el espíritu de Ares, poco importa.

\- Fue mi responsabilidad de todos modos... debí ser fuerte, pero me dejé llevar por la locura de mi oscuridad interior... soy un monstruo.

\- Oh, por favor, eso es el pasado, ya superaste tu "oscuridad".- Aunque el desprecio de Máscara por el concepto de un lado oscuro era palpable.

Saga miró perplejo a Máscara, le confundía su enfado pero más aun que el caballero tratara de... animarle, a su muy especial manera, claro. Era realmente extraño que Máscara mostrase el mas mínimo indicio de preocupación por cualquiera que no fuese él mismo.

\- Aun así, lo que hice no tiene disculpa que valga.

\- ¡Estupideces¿Disculpa? Yo digo que no tienes porque disculparte ante nadie.

\- ¡Máscara de Muerte!.- Esta vez Saga si reaccionó, se incorporó con gesto acusador.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Incluso tú deberías estar arrepentido!

\- ¡Jamás!.- Máscara encaró al caballero de Géminis.- ¡Yo digo que hicimos lo que juzgamos justo¡Yo afirmo que actuamos de acuerdo a nuestra naturaleza y que de haber tenido éxito en nuestra treta Saori hubiese merecido su destino!

\- ¡¿Cómo¡Jamás te hubiese imaginado tan profundamente descarriado, Máscara!

\- Si Saori no hubiera sobrevivido a la traición, si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarnos yo pienso... no¡yo afirmo que no hubiese sido digna de ser el avatar de Atenea ni capaz de responder a los desafios de Asgard, Poseidón y Hades!

Saga acalló a Máscara con un sobervio puñetazo en el vientre, y de no haber llevado su armadura sin duda el caballero de Cancer habría sentido un buen golpe. Pero no solo llevaba su armadura sino que Saga estaba debilitado, de modo que Máscara se quedó de pie, sin esgrimir siquiera un gesto de dolor.

\- ¡Cállate¡Lo que hicimos fue horrendo y no somos dignos del perdón de Atenea!

\- Estamos vivos y somos caballeros de oro, el resto me da igual. Si tu consideras que aun precisas ser perdonado por Saori levantate y afrontala en el Santuario, no te escondas aquí como una rata cobarde.

No tenía que decir más ni pensaba seguir contemplando al miserable que se avergonzaba de haber admirado en el pasado. Pero el hombre frente al cual se había inclinado para jurar lealtad ya no existía, el Saga oscuro había sido derrotado por la luz.

Era extraño, pero de pronto se sentía solo, y vacio.

Aun no había salido de las estancias privadas de Saga cuando vió a Mü frente a él. ¡El caballero de Aries le había seguido y espiado!. Máscara exhibió un gesto feroz y alzó el mentón con orgullo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Tienes algo que decirme?

\- ¿Realmente crees cuanto le has dicho a Saga?

\- Por supuesto, y no me retracto.

\- Entonces piensas que si la señorita Saoria hubiese muerto hubiese sido justo, que hacias lo correcto apoyando al falso patriarca.

\- Eso he dicho¿es que no se oía bien tras la puerta?.- Espetó Máscara.

Mü frunció el ceño, ni siquiera su calmado temperamento podía mantenerse ante el descaro del caballero de Cancer, un hombre cruel, malvado y sin el mas mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento, al parecer su sacrificio en el Muro de los Lamentos no había sido un intento de redención en absoluto si realmente no tenía remordimientos. ¡Ni siquiera consideraba que debería sentir remordimientos!

\- Máscara, que hayas llegado a caballero de oro es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento.

\- No lo sabes todo, Mü.

Sin mas que decirse, Máscara de Muerte pasó de largo abandonando el templo de Geminis para regresar al Santuario.

Mü no le siguió, esperó hasta que finalmente Saga salió de sus estancias, vestido con su armadura de oro y el largo cabello aun húmedo después de darse una ducha. El caballero gemelo se sorprendió al ver al caballero de Aries.  
\- ¿Mü?

\- Nos tenías preocupados con tu tardanza. Pongamonos en marcha.

Ambos caballeros salieron andando, por encima de ellos, subiendo las escaleras por delante, veían al caballero de Cancer, Máscara no les miró ni una sola vez. Caminaba con la vista al frente y pisadas firmes. Como si nunca hubiese muerto traicionando a Atenea, como si apenas le importara haber sido un espectro de Hades... sin cargo de conciencia, sin remordimientos, y sin embargo orgulloso portador de una armadura de oro bendecida por Atenea.

Realmente Mü debía admitirlo, no lo sabía todo.  
\-----------------------------------------


	2. Su monstruo

Capítulo 2. Su Monstruo

Máscara de Muerte volvió al Santuario... solo. Dohku frunció el ceño, preocupado... pero no, no creía que hubiese ocurrido nada violento, de haberse dado un enfrentamiento Mü hubiese salido triunfante.

Máscara se situó, como antes, aislado. Apoyado y de brazos cruzados, tenso, ni siquiera con su cínica sonrisa, sencillamente irritado. Dohku pensó en acercarse pero sabía que su intento de confraternizar solo sería respondido con desconfianza y desprecio. Poco después llegaron Mü y Saga, los dos caballeros caminaban hombro con hombro, Aries y Géminis. Una buena señal para los nuevos tiempos, debían dejar atras la cruel traición del Santuario, la desgraciada caida de Géminis poseido por su dualidad, olvidarlo sería lo mejor para todos.

Aunque no daba la impresión de que fuera a ser facil. Dohku observó como las miradas de Máscara y Milo de Scorpio se cruzaban.

Máscara se percató de que le observaban y pronto cruzó miradas con Milo, caballero de la Casa del Escorpión. Hubiera preferido responder al odio de sus verdes ojos con la sonrisa de desprecio que tan bien se le daba, pero estaba demasiado molesto. ¿Milo quería guerra? Pues la tendría, no le temía en absoluto.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, Milo?.- Gruñó.

\- Si, me parece que todos tenemos un problema, Máscara de Muerte. Tú.

\- Milo...- Camus trató de calmar a su amigo en vano.

Mientras que otros han luchado y sangrado por la diosa tu osas presentarte aquí despues de haberla vilipendiado. Todos sabemos lo satisfecho de estabas de tu traición...

\- Así que es eso.- Interrumpió Máscara con una carcajada.- Necesitas resarcirte de haber sido una estúpida marioneta mientras que yo sabía cuanto ocurría.

Milo era como Aiola en cuestión de principios y pese a ser sensiblemente mas frio no pudo mantener su compostura ante la burla, solo las manos de Camus sobre sus hombros impidieron que incendiara su cosmos y atacara al caballero de Cancer.

\- ¿Marioneta?

\- Por supuesto, te dejaste engañar y eras tan ciego que ni siquiera te preguntaste que ocurría. No es extraño que me produzcas risa.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

\- ¡Basta ya!.

Fue Mü, el sensato Mü, quien se interpuso entre ambos caballeros con voz firme.

\- Está prohibido combatir en el Santuario y desde luego en una reunión con la diosa.

\- Así es.

La voz de Saori, dulce y melodiosa a la par que autoritaria llegó a ellos. Inmediatamente los caballeros se volvieron hacia la joven y se arrodillaron al instante. Máscara de Muerte se las ingenió para apoyar solo una rodilla, hecho que fue notado por Milo con un destello de furia.

\- Por favor, pasad a la sala de reuniones, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Los caballeros de oro se pusieron en pie y siguieron al avatar de Athena hasta la gran sala semicircular. Un asiento para cada caballero dispuesto en el semicírculo, un trono para la reencarnación de Athena en el centro y un asiento a la diestra de la mujer para el patriarca elegido. Los asientos en el mismo orden de las Casas de derecha a izquierda.

Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Afrodita. Cada caballero ocupó su puesto.

Athena, o Saori, pues ese era el nombre humano que aun prefería, era una figura delicada, de piel pálida y larga melena lavanda, su rostro de belleza inmaculada tenía una serenidad que reflejaba que poseía un cosmos tan poderoso que no podía ser de este mundo. No era una guerrera, no en cuerpo, sino en espíritu. Saori Kido, reencarnación de Athena, diosa de la Sabiduria y la Guerra Justa.

Caballeros de Oro, las guerras divinas han terminado. Pero incluso ahora debemos disfrutar de la paz y prepararnos para otros tiempos dificiles.

La paz nunca duraba demasiado, eso era una realidad, Poseidón había sido derrotado, al igual que Hades. Sin duda pasaría tiempo hasta que otros dioses se reencarnaran y emprendieran batalla, pero nadie sabía cuanto tiempo. Quedaban deidades por renacer, deidades que tanto podían ser amigas, como enemigas. Athena había demostrado su supremacía, pero con el tiempo otros pensarían que su poder podía haber caido, y la desafiarían.

\- El reino de terror de Hades ha caido, y sin vosotros jamás habría sido posible.- Continuó la diosa.- La paz ha regresado al Santuario y es momento de recobrarnos de lo perdido.

Su voz era serena y solemne. Llenaba la sala sin necesidad de alzarla.

\- Hoy elijo también a un patriarca, un dirigente para el santuario, que lo gobierne con sabiduria y justicia. Dohku de Libra¿aceptas el cargo que te encomiendo?

\- Lo acepto, es un gran honor.

Saori asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Mis caballeros, si algo precisa ser discutido, este es el momento de que abrais vuestros corazones.

El momento que Dohku temía. Milo pidió la palabra y se puso en pie.

\- Mi señora, si bien mi intención no es poner en tela de juicio vuestras decisiones, hablo por otros compañeros al preguntaros esto.- Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron duros y su voz imperativa al señalar con rabia al caballero de Cancer.- ¿Por qué está Máscara de Muerte entre nosotros?

Saori permitió unos instantes de silencio con los ojos cerrados, no parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. Finalmente abrió los ojos y juntó las manos con un gesto de benevolencia.

\- Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante la traición al Santuario, cosas que deben ser aclaradas para que las heridas puedan cerrar.

Milo tomó asiento aguardando. Aquello era necesario, todos los caballeros tenían esa herida abierta, de una u otra manera, si no se trataba la herida muy bien podía gangrenar y degenerar en una segunda guerra civil.

\- Saga, caballero de Géminis.

El aludido se puso en pie, en su rostro se reflejaba amargura, pero también aceptación, si su destino era ser desterrado o incluso ejecutado, lo aceptaria.

\- Saga, todas las acciones crueles e injustas que tuvieron lugar... no son tu responsabilidad.

Saga miró a su diosa con asombro, igual que cuando la había visto por ultima vez, cuando la joven había sacrificado su vida para viajar al Hades ante sus ojos.

\- Fuiste dominado por un espíritu maligno, el espiritu de la oscuridad que moraba en la armadura de Géminis. Esa armadura tiene todas las dualidades, tanto luz como oscuridad, su oscuridad se había hecho poderosa y te gobernó despertando el lado oscuro que todos poseemos.

\- Mi señora, yo...

\- Saga, te has redimido sin lugar a dudas de lo que hiciste bajo el control de la armadura de Géminis, finalmente derrotaste tu lado oscuro. Estoy orgullosa de tenerte entre mis caballeros.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Saga se sintió realmente digno de existir.

S- hura, caballero de Capricornio. El lado oscuro de Géminis te cegó, guiado por él cometiste actos reprobables en un concepto errado de justicia, pero redimiste tus acciones al percatarte de tu error dando en ello la vida. Eres, a fin de cuentas, un caballero leal, digno de portar la Excalibur.

Le llegó el turno a Afrodita.

\- Afrodita, caballero de Piscis. Tu venda es la de la vanidad, has sido gobernado por ella. El lado oscuro de Geminis usó tu vanidad para dominarte y tu debilidad al ceder al vacio de la belleza te llevaron a la traición.

Afrodita se removió nerviosamente, al menos Saori se guardaba de compartir que su motivo para traicionarla había estado motivado en un principio por los halagos del Saga oscuro, esa voz, esa oscuridad embriagadora alabando su belleza y prometiéndole la adoración tanto deseaba por parte de los demás mortales.

\- Pagaste con la muerte tu error y sacrificaste tu cosmos en el Muro de los Lamentos. Y aunque no eres el mas virtuoso de mis caballeros sé que aun puedes servirme, y sé que puedes serme leal. A partir de hoy tomarás una aprendiz, June, caballero de bronce de Camaleón.

\- Si, mi señora, os agradezco vuestra bondad.

Afrodita no podía sino suspirar aliviado, su simbolico castigo, entrenar a una aprendiz, era un precio pequeño a pagar por su evidente traición en pos de su propio egoismo cediendo a las promesas del traidor.

Solo quedaba un caballero en entredicho.

\- Máscara de Muerte, caballero de Cancer.

¿Qué se podía decir de Máscara? Pensaban muchos, no podía escudarse en posesión alguna por parte de un espíritu, tampoco se había arrepentido y renegado en vida, y no había sido engañado por nadie con palabras melosas. Máscara de Cancer era un hombre de caracter fuerte y crueldad conocida por todos, nada disculpaba su libre alianza con el Saga Oscuro ni sus múltiples asesinatos cometidos gustosamente en su nombre.

\- Máscara, creo que sería inutil recordarte tus múltiples faltas y abominables hábitos.

Máscara de Muerte y Saori se miraron a los ojos, y para todos estuvo claro algo. Había un conocimiento secreto intercambiándose en esa mirada firme. Algo secreto, algo misterioso. Dohku suspiró quedamente, él sabía, el sabía bien el porqué de aquella mirada firme entre ambos.

\- No hay nada que explicar sobre ellos, ni sobre tu alianza con la oscuridad. Y pese a la justa reclamación de mis caballeros de oro, no recibirás juicio.

Esto provocó no pocas exclamaciones de sorpresa y gestos de incredulidad.

\- Máscara de Muerte, actuaste de acuerdo a tu naturaleza, siguiendo los dictados de tu negro corazón. Sigues siendo caballero de Cancer, caballero de oro, y mantendrás tu armadura y tu cargo mientras me seas leal.

Máscara hizo una reverencia que quedaba burlesca al observar que su rostro era, como siempre, una mueca cruel y burlona.

\- Soy un monstruo, mi señora Athena, pero soy SU monstruo.

Una curiosa, pero acertada forma, de jurar lealtad.

Dohku se preguntó que pensarían sus compañeros dorados de aquella curiosa situación. Athena dió por terminada la reacción y los caballeros empezaron a retirarse, pero tras Máscara de Muerte hubo prendidas muchas miradas.

Mü no dejó de cavilar sobre aquello sin moverse de su asiento aún. ¿Por qué, por qué Máscara de Muerte veía pasar sus pecados sin pagar por ellos ¿Por qué Athena y él habían sostenido la mirada de ese modo?

De algo estaba seguro, Dohku sabía algo. Era el único que no había parecido sorprendido.

Los caballeros de oro marchaban escaleras abajo retirándose cada uno de ellos a su respectivo templo a medida que descendían, Aries, Tauro,Géminis y Cancer se quedaron solos tras pasar por la casa de Leo, las siguientes eran las suyas.  
Máscara les ignoraba, pero Saga tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

\- Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara hizo caso omiso, continuando su camino hacia la casa de Cancer.

\- ¡Máscara!

Finalmente ante la autoridad y poder de Saga, Máscara no pudo hacer otra cosa que volverse y encararle. No estaba de humor para hablar con Saga, mucho menos después de ver en el estado deprimente en que le había encontrado.

\- Máscara, si realmente crees unicamente en el poder, si eres un monstruo que sirve solo al mas fuerte como con tanto orgullo afirmas¿por qué ahora das tu lealtad a Atenea¿O es solo de boquilla?.- Preguntó con desprecio.

Mü asintió, coincidiendo con la preocupación de Saga. Puede que en presencia de Athena fuera irreverente enfrentarse a un compañero, pero ahora era justo que cuestionaran a Máscara. Aldebarán de Tauro no dijo nada, pero su presencia era autoritaria y también exigía una clarificación.

\- Dices no arrepentirte de tu actuación contra Athena pero ahora dices servirla.- Añadió, con un tono mucho mas tranquilo que Saga, no quería interrogar sino cuestionar.

\- Y no me arrepiento, actué por mi propia voluntad.- Esto último tuvo un toque de sorna que obviamente hirió a Saga.

\- ¡Mas vergüenza aun¿Mantienes tus palabras?

\- Solo me equivoqué en una cosa.- Afirmó Máscara con dureza.- Juzgué que Saori era debil e incapaz de proteger al mundo, en eso me equivoqué. Es fuerte, ha resistido a sus rivales divinos, y si es la mas fuerte, entonces la justicia está con ella.

No necesitaba dar mas explicaciones, Máscara descendió hasta su casa, aquel templo cuya aura era tan maligna que no cabía imaginar porqué ocupaba un terreno en el santuario sagrado.

Aldebarán bufó una queja velada contra Máscara y continuó descendiendo tras una despedida a sus compañeros.

Solos, Saga y Mü se miraron, antes de la traición en el Santurio, habían sido amigos, se habían conocido bien. Solo Shion, patriarca y maestro de Mü había percibido la oscuridad que había anidado en Saga... por desgracia demasiado tarde había descubierto cuan arraigada estaba.

\- No lo comprendo... ahora puedo entender porqué tengo mi armadura de oro y que Athena me considere enmendado, así como a Shura... mas difícil me resulta Afrodita pero... ¿Máscara?

Mü estaba de acuerdo, pero no pensaba quedarse en preguntas sin respuesta. Descubriría por qué los muros de crueldad de Máscara permanecían en el Santuario y por qué una armadura dorada seguía protegiendo un corazón tan negro. Máscara de Muerte siempre había tenido misterios y Mü había decidido que no lo serían por mas tiempo.  
\-----------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte entró en su templo, sus pies pisaban los rostros petrificados de sus víctimas, sus lamentos estaban en el aire, casi imperceptibles. El templo era oscuro y rodeado en una perpetua niebla que no era sino una bruma de lamento y dolor exhalado por los desgraciados prisioneros.  
En realidad no estaban emparedados allí, no fisicamente al menos. Cada persona que había caido en el abismo del Yomotsu por su mano estaba realmente en el abismo, pero por obra del abominable cosmos de Cancer y su conexión con el infierno, la casa de Cancer mostraba en su pared un reflejo del desgraciado.

Así había sido siempre. Cuando un caballero de Cancer moría, las almas que había cosechado desaparecían de las paredes del templo, que aguardaba a que el siguiente caballero de Cancer volviera a adornar su siniestra arquitectura.

Máscara recordaba las palabras de su Maestro, Eistibus, anterior caballero de Cancer.

"Son mis trofeos, el testimonio de mi poder, más que eso, son un arma, cuando un desgraciado osa pisar la casa de Cancer observa el fruto de mi poder y su corazón se llena de temor, eso les hace victimas mas faciles."

Eistibus... Máscara de Muerte entró en sus estancias privadas, donde no había rostros agonizantes, solo dulce penumbra, la luz del sol no entraba en el templo de Cancer. Máscara se internó hasta unas escaleras y descendió en la oscuridad, iluminado solo por su cosmos, hasta el subterraneo. No se oían los lamentos, no se oía el mundo exterior, alla abajo no vivía nada ni nadie.

"Nunca bajes por esas escaleras¿está claro? Lo haras unicamente cuando lleves la armadura de Cancer, si es que vives para portarla."

Eistibus se había reido de él, como siempre, y le había enviado al Yomutsu. Ese era su juego favorito, Eistibus le enviaba a la horrible antesala del infierno, le dejaba allí días enteros, sin comida, sin agua, rodeado de desolación y muerte, y sintiendo en todo momeno el canto de sirena del agujero del infierno llamándole, invitándole a arrojarse al abismo. Solo cuando se unía a la fila de malditos en dirección a la muerte o sencillamente sucumbía a la sed o hambre, Eistibus aparecía para devolverle al mundo de los vivos.

Cuanto le había odiado. Y cuanto había aprendido de su crueldad.

\- Y ahora sufres eternamente¿no es así, maestro?

En una pared de negro ónice, como hielo negro, estaba el rostro de Eistibus.

Allí abajo, condenados para toda la eternidad, estaban todos los caballeros de Cancer. Sus expresiones eran variadas, unos eran una máscara de furia y rabia, revelandose contra su destino, otros se lamentaban y sufrían como sus víctimas, y solo unos pocos aceptaban con resignación un final conocido de antemano.

Eistibus no, por supuesto, él maldecía en una mueca de dolor y rabia, mezcla de sufrimiento y rencor.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo, Eistibus? ¿Cuanto tiempo hasta que ocupe un lugar con vosotros en el infierno y mi rostro sea una verdadera Máscara de Muerte en esta pared?

Máscara cayó de rodillas. Su propia máscara de desprecio y despreocupación cayendo, desolado ante la horrible realidad que había frente a él y todo lo acontecido ese día.

Realmente era un monstruo, el monstruo de Athena, un asesino sanguinario con una correa dirigida por la deidad. Igual que los demás caballeros de Cancer. Su traición al Santuario no había servido de nada, nada había cambiado. Acabaría en esa pared, acabaría en el infierno tarde o temprano.

Para su vergüenza Máscara no pudo contener un sollozo. Se sintió pequeño, desvalido y abandonado. El Saga oscuro, el falso patriarca había sido su esperanza, el poderoso, el fuerte, el guerrero capaz de desafiar a los dioses, capaz de desafiar al destino mismo. Había sido una ilusión, un vano sueño. Máscara de Muerte estaba solo... y moriría solo para al final sufrir en compañía.

Golpeó el suelo con los puños, lo golpeó con desesperación mientras lágrimas traicioneras abandonaban sus ojos al ser incapaz de contenerlas. El dolor se adueñó de su corazón, su armadura de oro pareció volverse mas calida, como si tratara de confortarle.

\- ¡No te atrevas a simular preocupación maldito metal dorado!.- Aulló Máscara.- ¡Falsa simuladora, eres tú quien me condena, eres tú quien me abandonó en mi combate contra el dragón por juzgarme indigno!

Se quitó la corona espinada y la arrojó con rabia contra la pared, aun sabiendo que acabaría recogiéndola y poniéndosela.

\- ¡En última instancia elegiste servir a la diosa que te creo en vez de al hombre que te portaba¡Me traicionaste!

Su armadura, a veces la odiaba tanto como la amaba, pero nunca duraba demasiado su rencor. La armadura era parte de él, era un vínculo ineludible, una porción de su misma alma, con ella su cosmos estaba completo, con ella obtenía el poder que siempre había ambicionado. Pero la dura verdad era que estaba solo, que su armadura, en ultima instancia era obra y posesión de su señora Athena. Él solo era una herramienta, un arma y nada más. Eso era a ojos de su armadura, eso era para Athena.

Gritó, maldijo y se lamentó a voz en grito, sabedor de que nadie le escuchaba allá abajo. Solo los rostros de caballeros muertos eran testigos de la agonía de su alma desnuda. Solo aquellas máscaras podían contemplar el alma desnuda de Máscara de Muerte.  
\----------------------------------------------

Dohku estiró los brazos con satisfacción después de unos ejercicios matutinos. El cielo era azul y abierto, el viento traía el aroma fresco del mar y los pájaros saludaban al sol con un piar agitado.  
Después de vivir como un anciano achacoso durante mas de doscientos años disfrutaba de su recobrada juventud con toda la vitalidad posible y la sabiduría de su edad. Ahora era el patriarca del Santuario y tenía mucho que hacer. Para empezar tenía que hacer venir a su discípulo, Shiryu del Dragón, para convertirle en caballero de Libra tras un periodo de entrenamiento especializado, esperaba poder cederle su armadura definitivamente en solo un año, o quizá menos.

Cuando salió de su templo con intención de dirigirse al Santuario, encontró en la escalinata a Mü de Aries, esperándole.

\- Mü, que agradable visita, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Dohku, si bien debo confesar que mi visita tiene motivación.

\- Pasa.- Dohku invitó al caballero al interior de su templo.

Sentados en una sala amueblada, Mü decidió que no había motivo para dar rodeos. Eran amigos, se conocían bien, de hecho había sido solo un niño pequeño cuando había conocido al entonces anciando caballero. Su maestro Shion y Dohku pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y por tanto con Mü.

\- El motivo de mi visita es que tengo preguntas que espero tú puedas responder.

\- Adelante, Mü, intentaré serte de ayuda.

\- Máscara de Muerte. El caballero de Cancer es, sin lugar a dudas, indigno de servir a una diosa de la Sabiduría y la Justicia, y sin embargo aquí está, con el consentimiento explicito de la misma Athena.

Dohku meditó la pregunta implicita, el por qué. ¿Tenía derecho a dar ese conocimiento? Sabía que no era algo que ningún caballero de Cáncer hubiera querido hacer público, y tampoco Athena desde luego. Pero Mü era su amigo, era paciente, era sabio y era sensato. Además¿no sería lo mejor apartar el velo del misterio? Si él no lo hacía, nadie lo haría, Máscara de Muerte menos que nadie, por otra parte no era su derecho.

\- Mü, el conocimiento que me pides... no puedo responder con totalidad pues no sería justo para con el caballero de Cáncer.

\- No deseas violar su intimad, lo comprendo.

\- Pero puedo darte con que empezar y ponerte en camino.- Concedió al fin Dohku.- No obstante la verdadera respuesta, deberás obtenerla del mismo Máscara de Cáncer.

Mü asintió, quería saber, necesitaba saber. Aquella noche apenas había podido dormir, no había dejado de pensar en el siniestro caballero, no lograba dejar de darle vueltas al acertijo que era Máscara de Muerte, nunca había sentido algo tan apremiante.

Si para obtener descanso debía conseguir la respuesta del hosco hombre entonces haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para ello.

\- Permíteme entonces que te indique que cuestiones deber sopesar antes de acercarte a Máscara de Muerte, caballero de Cáncer, y hasta que punto debes extrañarte.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Siervo de la Oscuridad

Capítulo 3. Siervo de la oscuridad

\- Permíteme entonces que te indique que cuestiones deber sopesar antes de acercarte a Máscara de Muerte, caballero de Cáncer, y hasta que punto debes extrañarte.

Dohku sirvió un poco de té para ambos, quería dejar que Mü sacara sus propias conclusiones de lo que iba a contarle.

\- En primer lugar, Máscara de Muerte no es el primer caballero de Cancer cuya capacidad para llevar dicha armadura resulta incoherente. ¿Recuerdas a Eistibus?

Mü asintió, Eistibus había sido el caballero de Cancer anterior, un hombre sin lugar a dudas perturbador, incluso más que Máscara, aunque al menos no había llevado a cabo actos de traición.

\- Entonces te diré que Eistibus no era diferente a Simikiel, ni este diferente del anterior caballero... inevitablemente todos los portadores de la armadura de Cancer han sido hombres crueles y despiadados. Y esto sin ser necesariamente unos discipulos de otros.

Mü tomó un sorbo del té, permitiendo que Dohku continuara, no quería asediarlo con preguntas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de un tercer caballero no presente, algo de cuestionable educación.

\- Cada armadura, como ya sabes, tiene unos dones particulares. Ciertamente cada caballero tiene sus propias técnicas, pero estas se unen a su cosmos y obtienen su energía de la naturaleza de su constelación. Cancer tiene un don, un poder especial, su conexión con el inframundo.

El caballero de Cáncer era el único caballero que podía viajar libremente a la antesala del infierno, pudiendo teleportarse a voluntad al agujero del Yomutsu. No podía escapar del abismo en sí, pero podía caminar por el borde de este como ningún otro caballero podía. Era el único hombre vivo que podía ver el mas allá en cuerpo presente y contemplar el ultimo viaje de las almas.

\- Las armaduras se convierten en parte de nosotros, y lo mismo hace la de Cancer.

Así era, pero aun así el portador de la armadura era lo importante. Era un don terrible el poseer una conexión con el mas allá, pero podía usarse con sabiduría. Mü no juzgó inmediatamente, si Dohku le decía esto era porque había algo más.

\- Mü.- Dohku no estaba seguro de como continuar.- Lo que quiero decir es que... no se puede juzgar a Máscara ni sabiendo esto sobre él.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad sé bien poco... o que nadie sabe en realidad nada. Excepto vos, y Athena.

\- Soy viejo.- Dijo al fin Dohku.- He visto mucho, y sé que Máscara de Muerte lleva un nombre adecuado a su naturaleza, porta una máscara.

Dohku se incorporó pensativo y miró por la ventana la placida mañana.

\- Mü, ahora que soy el patriarca debo asegurar la paz del santuario, debo preparlo para otros tiempos y aprovechar esta tregua para hacernos mas fuertes. Quiero contar con Máscara de Muerte para estos tiempos de unidad. Necesito que mires mas allá de la máscara de Cancer y saques al caballero de oro.

\- Yo también deseo un Santuario unido.- Afirmó Mü.- Te ofrezco mi ayuda.

\- Y yo la acepto gustosamente, Mü.

Dohku marchó al Santuario y Mü descendió hacia su templo. Realmente quería ayudar, un santuario unido era un santuario fuerte, Athena les necesitaba y en tiempos de paz había que prepararse para la guerra. Durante demasiado tiempo había crecido la discordia entre los caballeros y demasiado se había perdido por esa causa.

Máscara de Cancer debía ser un caballero de oro más.

Con ese pensamiento, Mü se encaminó a la cuarta casa, no tenía una idea de como podía hablar con un hombre que a todas luces le odiaba, pero debía intentarlo. Ahora mas que nunca tras la indirecta de Dhoku, sabía que algo extraño y particular tenía lugar entre los muros del templo de Cancer.

Se paró en la escalinata del templo y se internó en la columnata interior. Su cosmos se estremeció al instante de entrar en contacto con aquel aura maligna, los rostros emparedados parecían suplicarle que les matara y acabara con su sufrimiento. Una vez más la pregunta ¿por qué la armadura de oro había permitido aquellos excesos? ¿por qué un templo del zodiaco mostraba aquella crueldad?

Por algún motivo Athena conocía aquello y lo consentía, debía existir un motivo, y Máscara de Muerte no podía ser el monstruo que decía ser si había conseguido una armadura sagrada.

\- Mü de Aries, que sorpresa verte en mi casa.

El saludo destilaba veneno. Mü vió salir de entre las sombras y la niebla a Máscara.

El hombre no llevaba su armadura, tan solo unos gastados pantalones negros y camisa blanca desabotonada. Mü se permitió estudiar al caballero de Cancer, era alto, un poco mas que él mismo, su cuerpo era musculoso y definido como el guerrero que era, de piel bronceada por el sol que contrastaba con su cabello de un blanco canoso prematuro, este estaba encrespado y hacia atras, como un puercoespin. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, como si se hubieran teñido de la sangre derramada por sus víctimas. Mü notó que esta mañana Máscara lucía unas poco saludables ojeras.

Su rostro era de rasgos duros, poderosamente masculinos, pomulos marcados y nariz fuerte aunque no exagerada, cejas pobladas y mandíbula angulosa, entre sus labios llenos llevaba un cigarrillo encendido.

Fumar, un vicio muy feo. Mü arrugó la nariz pero no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo era el hogar de Máscara y tenía derecho a fumar en ella.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Mü? ¿O has venido solo a admirar mi decoración?

\- No, Máscara, además tu decoración no ha cambiado en muchos años.

Máscara cogió el cigarrillo entre los dedos y expulsó el humo en unos aros que se desvanecieron con la niebla.

\- No sabía que fumaras.

\- Y yo no sabía que Mü hacía visitas de cortesía al templo de Cancer.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Máscara siguió fumando, desconfiando, le extrañaba profundamente la presencia de Mü allí. La unica visita que su templo recibía, y en escasas ocasiones, era la de Afrodita. No le gustaba que Mü estuviera allí, quería que se fuera y le dejara solo pero... no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante aquel cambio de rutina. Dió una calada y se rascó la cabeza.

Mü percibía aquella profunda desconfianza con extrañeza, al ver a un Máscara de Muerte tan... tan casual, se sentía extraño. Se dió cuenta de que nunca se había preguntado por qué Máscara hacía lo que hacía, el por qué de tanta crueldad y hosquedad incluso hacia sus aliados y compañeros. Se limitaban a aceptar su maldad como habían aceptado la de su predecesor.

\- No, no interrumpes.- Contestó al fin Máscara.- Ya he terminado de matar gatitos.

Era un chiste, esperaba, aunque uno horrible. Mü asintió y siguió de pie... hasta que se percató de que Máscara no tenía la menor intención de hacerle pasar a las estancias interiores ni ofrecerle asiento. O bien carecía de educación social o bien pretendía forzarle a que su visita fuese breve.

\- Son nuevos tiempos Máscara, quizá deberías considerar la posibilidad de cambiar de actitud.

\- ¿Nuevos tiempos?.- Máscara soltó una carcajada.- Nuevos tiempos... nada ha cambiado Mü, nada en absoluto.

Burla, pero Mü no fue engañado. Era habil viendo mas allá de la fachada, y ahora veía algo en el cosmos de Máscara, algo que su máscara no podía cubrir. Amargura.

\- La diosa te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, deberías...

\- ¿Nueva oportunidad?.- Máscara señaló a Mü agresivamente al tiempo que daba otra calada.- La diosa no da nada gratis, nada, estoy aquí porque le conviene, porque nadie mas puede portar ahora la armadura de Cancer, soy util.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan ciego?.- Mü meneó al cabeza como un profesor decepcionado con un alumno.- Athena ha demostrado un gran corazón y compasión al...

\- Athena ha demostrado ser practica e inteligente.- Replicó Máscara.- Sabe lo que soy, sabe que me necesita. Soy un mal necesario.

Mü no replicó inmediatamente, debía abrir su mente, comprender tal y como le había aconsejado Dohku. Un mal necesario... ciertamente había dado la impresión de que Athena consentía en permitir la presencia de Máscara pese a saber de su crueldad.

\- Un mal necesario.- Múrmuró.

\- Exacto.- Máscara apagó el cigarrillo contra uno de los rostros de la pared con malicia evidente.- Ahora dime que quieres o márchate.

Era rudo y cortante como pocos, Mü supo que si pretendía iniciar un acercamiento al hosco hombre no podía sencillamente pretender charlar con él.

\- Vengo por tu armadura.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Las armaduras de aquellos que fallecisteis en la batalla del Santuario, debo revisarlas. Tras la batalla y quedando después en desuso sería conveniente revitalizarlas.

\- Mi armadura está bien.

\- A primera vista si, pero necesita renovar el ciclo de su cosmos. Tan solo me llevará un par de días.

Máscara ladeó la cabeza mirandole con intensidad, sin ni siquera tratar de disimular su desconfianza. Mü no insistió, dejando que Máscara se decidiera, la verdad era que realmente había pensado en hacer una especie de puesta a punto de las armaduras, no había encontrado el momento, eso era todo.

\- De acuerdo. Espera un momento.

Un buen rato después Máscara regresó con la caja dorada a cuestas, sostenida con una sola mano contra su espalda y un cigarrillo nuevo en la boca.

\- Vamos.

Aldebaran no pudo sino arquear una ceja al ver pasar a Mü y Mascara de Muerte por delante de su casa en dirección al templo de Aries. Curioso... muy curioso.  
Kiki, aprendiz de Mü, estaba en el exterior del templo cuando los dos caballeros llegaron. El muchacho, de apenas doce años, saludó alegremente a su maestro hasta que se percató de quien le acompañaba. Nerviosamente se puso firme, el caballero de Cancer tenía una oscura reputación.  
\- Buenos días, Kiki, veo que has decidido levantarte al fin.

\- Siento haberme dormido, maestro.- Kiki bajó la cabeza en disculpa.

\- No importa, vamos a reparar la armadura del caballero Máscara de Muerte, prepara el taller.

\- Si, maestro.

Máscara dejó la caja dorada en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella a la espera de que pudiesen pasar al taller de Mü. El aprendiz de este parecía desde luego diligente. Aunque no parecía en absoluto poderoso, el mocoso pelirrojo tenía ciertamente habilidades, pero su cosmos no parecía gran cosa para ser un futuro caballero de oro. Bah, probablemente Mü no tenia el carácter adecuado para entrenarle, no había mas que ver como le había disculpado por su pereza al dormir hasta tarde, de seguro le consentía.

No se podía tratar a un aprendiz con tanta permisividad, no era su hijo, era su aprendiz y por tanto un futuro guerrero. ¿Cómo iba a fortalecerse si no era más que un mimado? Ridículo. Y como podía vivir Mü con un crio tampoco lo entendía, no le gustaban los niños, eran ruidosos, molestos, irritantes... y maliciosos, el mito de la infancia inocente le revolvía las tripas, los que hablaban de ella obviamente no habían visto como los niños se juntaban para pegar al mas debil o al que era diferente.

Siguió fumando sin prestar atención a Mü. No solía fumar en presencia de nadie, pero hoy tenía los nervios destrozados, no había podido dormir, su visita a las máscaras de Cancer le había alterado, eso combinado con la reunión de Athena... le había afectado demasiado.

\- Deberías apagar el cigarrillo, no es conveniente fumar en la forja.

Máscara así lo hizo, de todas formas no le gustaba fumar de seguido, fumaba poco y quería que siguiera siendo así. Cargó con la caja y entraron en el ala del templo de Aries a una sala de trabajo donde Kiki ya había encendido un fuego y preparado los materiales arcanos con los que se podían reparar las armaduras. Incluso había dejado una bandeja con té sobre una mesa.

Máscara abrió la caja de Cancer y tomó asiento para dejar que Mü hiciera su trabajo, si bien no quitó el ojo de encima a su preciada armadura.

\- Tiene unos rasguños imperceptibles, puedo arreglarlo en un par de horas pero la renovación de la circulación cósmica me llevará dos o tres días.

\- Ajá... ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Mü y Kiki le miraron con extrañeza y Máscara gruñó irritado.

\- El precio, algo querras a cambio de reparar la armadura.

\- ¿Acaso tienes dinero?.- Preguntó Kiki con obvia burla.

Una mirada asesina bastó para que el muchacho se pusiese blanco como la leche y se apresurara a refugiarse tras su maestro.

\- No es necesario pago alguno.

\- No hay nada gratis.- Replicó Máscara, si de forma natural era desconfiado lo era aun más cuando algo parecía ser demasiado bueno.

\- Reparar tu armadura es ayudar al conjunto del Santuario.

Parecía una buena razón. Máscara asintió levemente y olfateó el té con cierto disgusto, le repugnaba el té. La unica infusión aceptable para él era una buena taza de café bien cargado, un buen café de Camerún, con mucha cafeína, fuerte, amargo y denso.

\- Ya veo.- Comentó dejando a un lado el té.- Y tú harias cualquier cosa por Athena¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto, ella personifica los valores por los que vale la pena luchar y morir.

Máscara bufó pero no hizo mas comentarios despreciativos que dicho gesto.

Mü sacó la armadura de Cancer y la dispuso sobre una gran losa de piedra. Era una armadura curiosa, diferente de las demás a primera vista incluso.

Las armaduras de oro no eran realmente de ese material, sino de una variedad divina de este, podían variar en la textura y tono según el sígno zodiacal, pero eran exclusivamente de oro divino. La armadura de Acuario tenía una única gema en la diadema que le confería un don especial sobre las demás armaduras, una resistencia mayor al frio para que su portador fuera inmune a su propio poder.

La armadura de Cancer tenía dos gemas rojas, una en la diadema y otra en el cuello, pero además lucía un emblema azul en todo el torso, una marca que ninguna otra armadura lucía. Quizá en ella radicaba el poder de viajar al inframundo.

\- Creo recordar que necesitas un tercio de sangre para reparar armaduras.

\- En este caso no es una reparación propiamente dicha, bastará con un cuarto, 1´3 litros aproximadamente.

Máscara asintió y se acercó, tenía algo de justicia cruel tener que regar la armadura con su propia sangre ¿no la había manchado siempre con sangre ajena? Era curioso que ahora la armadura reclamara la suya, como un vampiro que bebiera de él para rejuvenecer. Pero al fin y al cabo ¿no había devorado ya su alma? Que importaba darle sangre.

Sin más dilación se cortó en la muñeca derecha y dejó caer su sangre sobre la armadura. Daba la impresión de que regaba su armadura, la sangre se deslizaba sobre ella, introduciéndose por las juntas, rojo y dorado, rojo y azul... alimentándose de su vida. Comenzó a sentir temblor en la mano y la cabeza ligera por la pérdida de sangre, apretó los dientes, no debería sentirse débil por un cuarto de su sangre, era un caballero de oro. Probablemente era culpa de esa maldita noche de insomnio que había pasado.

Finalmente Mü alzó una mano indicándole que era suficiente. Máscara asintió y encendió su cosmos en la otra mano, aumentando su temperatura.

\- Aguarda no es...- Empezó Mü, alarmado.

Sin escucharle, Máscara se aferró la muñeca produciendo un siseo de carne quemándose al cauterizar la herida. Apretó los dientes para no emitir gemido alguno pese al dolor y apretó la muñeca hasta asegurarse de que dejaba de sangrar. Cuando retiró la mano su muñeca derecha tenía una fea cicatriz enrojecida y una costra negra de sangre coagulada y quemada.

\- Eso no era necesario.- Mü observó la obviamente dolorosa cicatriz.- Yo podía haberte sanado la herida de forma indolora y sin dejar marcas.

Máscara se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, no era masoquista, no le gustaba el dolor, pero no quería aceptar mas ayudas de Mü, su orgullo ya estaba bastante herido por el maldito caballero de Aries. Estaba allí porque una armadura mas poderosa era un Máscara de Muerte mas poderoso, solo Mü podía conseguir eso.

Se había visto obligado a retirarse cuando Mü le había enfrentado en las cataratas Rozhan, al verse frente a Dohku, Shiryu y este, la retirada había sido la única opción conociendo el poder de Mü y contra dos caballeros dorados.

Había tratado de recuperar algo de orgullo al enfrentarse de nuevo a Mü como espectro de Hades pero... había sido derrotado con tanta facilidad que sentía odio por sí mismo. Cierto era que no había estado en su elemento con una armadura espectral pero... Mü era sencillamente demasiado poderoso. O él había sido demasiado débil.

\- ¿Cuándo habrás terminado de prepararla?

\- Espero haber terminado en dos o tres días como máximo.

\- Bien. Adios.

Máscara dió media vuelta para marcharse cuando Mü le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Reaccionó como un rayo, giró sobre si mismo y apartó la mano con un fuerte golpe. Mü retrocedió al instante poniendose en guardia ante la veloz y hostil reacción.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme.- Gruñó Máscara.

\- No era necesario ser tan brusco.- Replicó Mü con severidad.

\- Tu limítate a dejarme en paz.

Máscara dejó allí su armadura y la caja de esta, marchando fuera del taller y del templo de Aries. Mü hubiera preferido que se sentara un momento en vez de marcharse tan repentinamente. No era bueno moverse después de perder sangre en cantidad, se podían sufrir mareos y bajadas de tensión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había llegado ya con aspecto poco descansado.

Pero si el caballero de Cancer no quería permanecer allí no tenía derecho a retenerle. Llamó a Kiki para empezar a trabajar en la armadura.

\- Maestro ¿por qué ayudáis a ese hombre?

\- ¿Y porqué no, Kiki?

El nombre completo era Kikierón, pero era un nombre demasiado solemne para un niño tan vivaz y alegre. Le quería como a un hijo y confiaba en convertirle en un caballero noble y sabio, tenía los dones para serlo y la poderosa sangre de los hijos de Lemuria.

\- Porque es malvado, maestro, no hace falta ser un psiquico para ver su mal karma¡es como un vórtice de energía negativa!

Mü removió cariñoso el pelo rojo de su discípulo. Si, era cierto, pero Mü había decidido que eso no le detendría en su determinación, no solo por la petición de Dohku sino por sí mismo. Y por la amargura, la humanidad que había vislumbrado en los ojos carmesí oscuro.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Máscara sufrió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse en los escalones. Maldijo entre dientes poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Era debil, asquerosamente debil.  
"Los débiles mueren sin que nadie les recuerde, los fuertes gobiernan y dirigen a las masas de débiles insectos¿que quieres ser tú, aprendiz?"

Fuerte, quería ser fuerte. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Solo el poder podía ayudarle, solo ser fuerte le había hecho sobrevivir a su infancia, solo ser más despiadado que los demás le había permitido llegar hasta allí y poseer una armadura de oro.

Había sido derrotado por Shiryu porque se había ablandado. Se había debilitado y abandonado al sentirse demasiado seguro de su poder.

No volvería a ocurrir. Nunca más. Del mismo modo que Mü recuperaría el poder al 100 de su armadura así recuperaría el poder de su cuerpo y de su cosmos. No volvería a ser derrotado, no volvería a ser debil ni a huir.

Maldito Mü, el poderoso caballero de Aries, tan seguro de si mismo en su cosmos, habiendo aprendido del mismísimo Shión, anterior patriarca. Con esos poderes psiquicos impresionantes, similares a los de Shaka, ese aire de profesor de lógica escolástica... incluso ofreciendole reparar su armadura por simple deferencia.

Superior. Mü era perfecto, todo el Santuario le adoraba¿no era así? El maravilloso Mü no podía hacer nada mal, todos le miraban con respeto y admiración, incluso el sobervio Shaka de Virgo valoraba la sabiduria de Mü, todos los caballeros de oro acudían a Mü si precisaban consejo. Y estaba claro que sería la mano derecha de Dohku, actual patriarca.

No había fisuras en sus convicciones, incluso había plantado cara a Shion resucitado como espectro. No tenía faltas, ni una sola, todo el mundo adoraba al caballero de larga melena color lavanda claro, no había mácula en sus iris turquesa.

Suficiente, no se detendría hasta que pudiera mirar a Mü a la cara y pudiera burlarse de sus creencias sin temer las represalias por enfrentarse a alguien mas poderoso.

Se levantó lentamente y cuando superó el mareo continuó escaleras arriba hacia su templo. Tenía mucho que hacer. Dirigió una mirada hacia abajo, mas allá de la Casa de Géminis y Tauro... cuando volviera a por su armadura de oro tenía que sentirse mas fuerte y algún día no muy lejano ser tan poderoso que no tuviera que volver a contenerse ni sentirse inferior a nadie. Sobre todo a Mü.

Mü le obsesionaba, le odiaba, le odiaba profundamente.

Y aunque jamas se lo confesaría a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo... le corroía la envidia.  
\-----------------------------


	4. Camino del Abismo

Capítulo 4. Camino del abismo

Mü retiró los restos de polvo estelar de la armadura dorada.

El arte de forjar las armaduras sagradas de Athena se había perdido, pero los antiguos herreros de la desaparecida Lemuria habían legado las técnicas de su reparación a sus descendientes, como Shion, quién había instruido a Mü. Y Mü pasaba ahora ese conocimiento a Kiki, de maestro a aprendiz, de lemuriano a lemuriano.

Ya había reparado las insignificantes pero existentes grietas el día anterior, de hecho lo había hecho Kiki, y hoy revitalizaría la circulación cósmica de la armadura.

Mü se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la armadura para comenzar la meditación, su mente sería una con su cosmos, y con este penetraría en la armadura para recorrerla espiritualmente.

Cuando había hablado de esta técnica con los caballeros de bronce, Seiya se había reido y le había dicho que no había podido evitar pensar en una limpieza de cañerias. Ciertamente no podía negar la similitud aunque prefería pensar en venas y arterias de la armadura, no algo tan prosaico como unas tuberias.

Penetró en la armadura. Ayer Kiki había descrito a Máscara como un vórtice de energía negativa. No había estado errado. Era como un vórtice, Mü comenzó a recorrer las "venas" iluminando la oscuridad, sanando y revitalizando los conductos a su paso. Cuando abandonó las vías menores y pasó a las principales, al vórtice en sí mismo, descubrió realmente lo acertado de la descripción.

Yomutsu. Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Era como el poder del agujero de la muerte. El vórtice, oscuro, siniestro, parecía ejercer la misma presión y poseer la misma aura del paso al abismo. Que se supiera, solo había dos caminos al reino de Hades, la muerte misma haciendo uso del octavo sentido, y el paso en el castillo de Hades, ahora de nuevo bajo un sello en la montaña de los cinco picos. Pero al parecer había un tercero¡la armadura de Cancer tenía en su centro cósmico un tercer camino al abismo¡Por eso Máscara de Muerte podía usarlo para ir y venir del Yomutsu!

Sentía frio, un frio más allá del físico, su alma sentía el toque del averno, la presión de otra dimensión, la llamada de la condena como un canto de sirena... Inmediatamente Mü se retiró, reuniendo de nuevo mente, cosmos y cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y estudió el dorado metal con preocupación y dudas. ¿Cómo sería portar esta armadura? Sentir constantemente la existencia del Yomutsu, ser consciente a todas horas de las almas condenadas al abismo... ¿Eso sentían los caballeros de Cancer, eso sentía Máscara de Muerte?

Aquella armadura debía ser una maldición para su dueño.

\- ¿Maestro? Maesto, estais pálido.

Mü tranquilizó a Kiki y se tomó un descanso para comer. La armadura esperaría, ahora sabía del cuidado que debía tener al explorarla, no se podía tratar el abismo a la ligera.

¿Era por esto que los caballeros de Cancer se volvían monstruos¿Era la armadura? Llevaban el infierno con ellos, la muerte se les hacía tan familiar como el aire que respiraban, nunca dejaban de percibir el final... nadie podía permanecer inafectado ante esa sensación, ese conocimiento del vacio, de la desesperación.

No comprendía por qué los dioses habían otorgado un poder tan perturbador a una de las armaduras de oro, un poder que maltrataba y contaminaba el cosmos de su portador. Desde el instante en que se la ponían padecían aquello...

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Máscara. Hacía tantos años... ¿qué edad habían tenido? ¿diecisiete¿dieciocho?

Eran la nueva generación de caballeros de oro, practicamente todos de la misma edad en una franja de cuatro años aproximadamente y completando la última fase de su entrenamiento, aquella en la cual vivían ya en el Santuario y siendo dignos ya de sus armaduras tan solo aguardaban a que sus predecesores se las cedieran por retirarse del cargo o, en raros casos, fallecieran. Mientras tanto entrenaban y realizaban misiones con sus maestros o en solitario.

Habían sido buenos tiempos, Mü se sintió nostálgico y se retiró a su dormitorio pronto, deseando dedicar unas horas a rememorar aquellos días, antes de la lucha contra los titanes de Cronos, antes de la traición de Géminis... quizá habían sido maduros para su edad, pero aun había brillado en sus ojos un deje de inocencia.

Recordaba a los gemelos Saga y Kanon, siempre juntos como siameses, Aiolos subiendo y bajando los escalones del santuario echando una carrera contra Aldebarán, Afrodita coqueteando descaradamente con todos ellos y tratando en vano de atraer la atención de Shaka, Milo discutiendo con Shura sin cesar, Camus siempre nostálgico de su hogar...

Que jóvenes habían sido, que jóvenes eran aún, pero cuanto habían cambiado.

Máscara de Muerte, recordaba cuando había oido su nombre por primera vez.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Hace ocho años...

\- Viene alguien, Maestro.

Shion asintió, satisfecho de que incluso en meditación telepatica su discípulo hubiese percibido los cosmos que se aproximaban. Sería un buen caballero de Aries, sin duda ya estaba preparado para el manto dorado. Shion pensaba renunciar a su cargo de caballero y dedicarse a ser el Patriarca por completo.

Estaba orgulloso de Mü, el proximo caballero de Aries, un Lemuriano de la vieja estirpe. Era noble, era inteligente y sería sabio.

\- Así es, parece que el caballero de Cancer trae finalmente a su discípulo.

Mü suspiró con resignación, Eistibus le ponía la piel de gallina, nunca comprendería por qué era un caballero de oro cuando todos los demás eran nobles, justos y admirables.

Eistibus se dejó ver atravesando el umbral, era un hombre alto y fuerte, con una larga y lisa melena blanca por debajo de la cintura, su rostro era alargado y afilado, con unos frios ojos verdes y cejas finas y largas que le daban un aire diabolico, por si la sonrisa sarcástica no fuese suficiente para acentuar esto.

El caballero de Cancer no acostumbraba a estar en el santuario, y cuando lo estaba era escalofriante, al parecer Eistibus parecía disfrutar amedrentando a los discípulos de sus colegas o sencillamente siendo amenazador y desagradable con todos. Sus bromas, crueles y de mal gusto, eran temidas por muchos

Mü jamas olvidaría el disgusto cuando había encontrado un cordero degollado en la puerta del templo de Aries. Shion había exigido una explicación a Eistibus, quien se había limitado a reir y comentar que solo quería enseñar a Mü de donde venía la carne que comían.

Era un hombre repulsivo que gustaba de ser cruel por diversión.

\- Hola, patriarca Shión¿me he perdido algo?

\- Aiolos fue nombrado caballero de Sagitario hace dos días, un gran acontecimiento, es un joven digno y valeroso.

\- Estúpido, mas bién, apostaría los dos ojos a que consigue que su valor lo mate.- Replicó Eistibus con una mueca despreciativa.

Mü quiso salir en defensa de su compañero pero una mirada de Shion, su amado maestro, le advirtió de lo contrario, incluso teniendo motivos no se consentía que un aprendiz le alzara la voz a un caballero de oro.

\- Es tu opinión.- Shion hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.- ¿Vienes a presentar al futuro caballero de Cancer?

\- Mi discípulo, así es.- Eistibus se volvió.- ¡Ven aquí, muchacho!

Un joven entró en el Santuario, ligeramente mas alto que él, de músculos jóvenes pero marcados. Shión apreció un cosmos poderoso, digno de un caballero de oro, por su físico también se apreciaba un duro entrenamiento, mentalmente también podía percibirse una latente habilidad telekinética y telepática, no gran cosa pero lo suficiente como para ser caballero de oro con todas las de la ley.

Por desgracia también vió en el muchacho las cicatrices de un entrenamiento con Eistibus, su cosmos tenía ese toque corrupto que solo haber pisado el Yomutsu dejaba, por no hablar de su rostro, un muchacho tan joven no debería tener unos ojos tan endurecidos, un gesto tan duro con tan solo diecisiete años... Sin duda sería como el resto de su oscura dinastía.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre, joven?

\- Máscara de Muerte.

Shion se mostró tan perplejo como su alumno Mü, que no pudo contenerse.

\- Eso no es un nombre.

El discípulo de Eistibus le miró con odio inmediato, no era el enfado habitual de cualquiera de sus compañeros, era rabia. Odio real.

\- Es mi nombre.- Le gruñó amenazadoramente.

\- Pero no el nombre con el que naciste.- Acató rapidamente Shion, poco dispuesto a tener un altercado entre discípulos.- Quiero tu nombre real.

\- Su nombre es Máscara de Muerte.- Intervino Eistibus con una sonrisa que tenía un toque de orgullo y la omnipresente burla.

Shion miró a Máscara de Muerte con lástima. Un niño inocente había sido transformado en un adolescente sombrío y agriado, y no le cabía duda de que crecería para ser la viva imagen de Eistibus. Así como Eistibus se había convertido en el monstruo que había sido Simikiel¿es que el ciclo nunca se rompería? Maestros crueles creando discípulos en los cuales repetían su propio entrenamiento.

\- Está bien, sé bienvenido al Santuario de Athena, joven Máscara de Muerte.

Mü frunció el ceño, el recién llegado ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza como deferencia ante el patriarca, desde luego era como Eistibus. Ambos se volvieron y se dirigieron a la salida, la tradición era presentarse ante el patriarca, de otro modo Shion dudaba de que Eistibus hubiera considerado siquiera presentar al muchacho.

Mü no volvió a ver al recién llegado hasta el anochecer, cuando descendió templo por templo hasta el templo de Aries pues su maestro Shion permanecía ahora siempre en el templo principal.

Al pasar junto a la cuarta casa vió al discípulo de Eistibus en las escaleras, sentado en los escalones. Máscara de Muerte... Mü era el primero en admitir que su propio nombre era particular, monosilabico, pero Máscara de Muerte no era un nombre sino un apodo. Y uno desagradable¿quién querría tener tal nombre?

\- Buenas noches.- Decidió finalmente saludar, con cuidadosa impersonalidad.

Máscara se volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro con suspicacia. Esos ojos... eran impenetrables, marcando el rostro juvenil con una dureza prematura.

\- Soy Mü, discípulo de Shion, patriarca y caballero de Aries.

El recién llegado se incorporó con las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiendo a Mü una sonrisa presuntuosa cargada de una malicia que parecía cortada directamente de la cara de su malvado maestro.

\- Presupones que me importa quien seas. Mü... ¿quien te puso el nombre¿era tu madre una vaca?

El joven lemuriano se quedó anonadado, nunca nadie le había hablado de ese modo, ciertamente a veces los demás habían hecho chistes similares con su nombre, pero siempre con él, con sano buen humor y sin interes en herirle. Y desde luego sin meter a una madre en la broma.

Máscara de Muerte se reía de él. Mü apretó los puños y le miró con enfado y severidad.

\- Tú ni siquiera tienes un nombre real.

\- Me he ganado un nombre nuevo y mejor, quizá deberías hacer lo mismo, cordero.

Mü tuvo la completa seguridad de que Eistibus había contado a su discípulo la jugarreta del cordero degollado, lo que daba un significado amenazador al apodo. Realmente Máscara de Muerte no era más que un reflejo del caballero de Cancer.

No tenía sentido pelear con él. Sabía que podía ganarle, lo sentía en su cosmos, pero precisamente por eso no tenía sentido empezar una batalla, para empezar los caballeros solo debían luchar por su diosa Athena, un caballero luchaba para servir a la justicia, no por odios personales.

\- Buenas noches, Máscara de Muerte.- Dijo siguiendo su camino.

\- Buenas noches, corderito.

Mü suspiró sin volver la vista, al parecer cuando Eistibus abandonara su cargo tampoco obtendría la paz de un Santuario de hombres rectos y justos. Máscara de Muerte había llegado para asegurarse de ello.  
\---------------------------------

Presente...

Máscara había empezado a respetarle y dejar de llamarle cordero tan pronto como había visto un combate de entrenamiento entre él y Shion. Porque era lo único que Máscara respetaba, el poder. Era presuntuoso,si, pero nunca estúpido.

Mü se recostó en la cama. En su mente seguía viendo a un Máscara de Muerte de dieciseis años, mas esbelto, con el pelo corto y de color gris oscuro, antes de encanecer hasta la blancura en cuestión de apenas cuatro años. Pero la misma mirada, dura, cruel, burlona... pero ahora veía que siempre con un deje de amargura. Un dolor interno.

Los ojos son después de todo el espejo del alma.

¿Cómo hubiera sido Máscara de haber nacido bajo otro signo y haber sido entrenado por otro caballero? Si hubiera sido elegido para portar otra armadura.

Quizá todos ellos tenían algo de culpa, pero lo cierto era que Máscara nunca había facilitado su compañía, y su lengua era tan afilada como la excalibur de Shura aunque... nadie había hecho realmente un esfuerzo por hacer que el discípulo de Eistibus fuese recibido en el santuario. Su cosmos había sido tan agresivo que disuadía a quien se acercara. Y Mü desde luego no había querido volver a tener nada que ver con él tras la primera impresión.

¿Era culpa de Máscara? Por supuesto, eso no tenía discusión, nada había indicado que fuera posible ser amigo del hosco y cruel aprendiz.

Pero en ese instante Mü pensó en Afrodita.

Afrodita lo había conseguido. Mü nunca había visto que Máscara fuese cruel con el caballero de Piscis, ni siquiera cuando eran aprendices. De hecho los dos caballeros parecían mirar en uno por el otro, incluso podía decirse que Máscara era ligeramente protector, no directamente, pero siempre parecía estar cerca del caballero de Piscis como una amenaza silenciosa, una presencia imponente a las espaldas del efebo.

Si podía manifestar aprecio por Afrodita, que nada tenía en común con él, excepto una moral laxa¿no podía ser posible que hubiese podido confraternizar con el resto si se hubieran esforzado? Había esperanza, Mü realmente deseaba penetrar aquella armadura de rencor y odio, aquella creada por Eistibus y el propio Máscara. Había factores que habían hecho a Máscara quien era, y estaba decidido a vencerlos.

Mañana, cuando hubiera terminado de arreglar la armadura, tendría una charla con Afrodita. Necesitaba saber como podía acercarse a Máscara sin quemarse.  
\---------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte descargó su furia contra los petreos rostros, destruyendo las paredes del templo, harto de ver las caras. Aquellos rostros habían sido testimonio de su fuerza, la prueba física de su única moral, que podía acabar con quien quisiera si tenía un motivo para ello, esa era la base de su fuerza.  
Ahora... no significaban nada. Solo eran... ¡Nada!

La presión de su ataque destrozó otra porción de rostros. Máscara maldijo la escasa extensión. Tenía que entrenar más, más aun. Su ataque de Ondas infernales no era suficiente, no podía seguir dependiendo del agujero del infierno, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, mucho más. Continuó, ignorando sus nudillos sangrantes, la herida de su muñeca... ignorando el dolor para alimentar su voluntad.

No descansaría hasta conseguirlo. No se detendría ante nada. Era su objetivo, fomentar un cosmos potente y un espíritu firme, que no se dejara llevar por las débiles emociones, que nada pudiera detenerle. Debía ser el más poderoso.

Tenía que desafiar a caballeros y dioses... tenía que desafiar al destino y burlar al abismo. Necesitaba ser fuerte, no volvería a caer, no perdería la vida de nuevo. Necesitaba un entrenamiento más duro, tenía que forzarse, tenía que ser tan brutal como lo había sido Eistibus entrenándole, solo así se había hecho fuerte y así lo haría de nuevo.

Y si tenía que viajar a la frontera del infierno, lo haría. No dependería nunca más de su armadura. Alzó el dedo índice y concentró su cosmos.

\- ¡Ondas Infernales!  
\-----------------------------------


	5. Rosas y Espinas

Capítulo 5. Rosas y Espinas

La doceava casa, templo de Piscis. Desde las escaleras se olía el dulce perfume de las rosas y algunos pétalos escarlata eran arrastrados por el viento. Mü subió hasta la entrada del templo, adornada con rosas trepadoras que florecían como esplendidos rubíes sobre las columnas de la entrada.

Aun no había terminado de reparar la armadura de Cancer, había dedicado la mañana entera, pero realizar la revitalizacón le estaba costando más de lo pensado debido al constante efecto de tensión provocado por el agujero del Infierno. Afectaba a su concentración y su efecto curativo sobre las vías del cosmos.

Así pues había decidido tomarse un descanso y hacer la visita planeada a la doceava casa para hablar con su guardián, Afrodita. Al llegar a la entrada hizo aumentar su cosmos para anunciar su llegada y poco después Afrodita apareció en el umbral. Esplendido, como siempre, Afrodita era la quintaesencia de la belleza y la elegancia. Su belleza era embriagadora, como su aroma. Mü tan solo lamentaba que su belleza, que cegaba a tantos, hubiese cegado también a Afrodita, cuyo reflejo en el espejo le había consumido al igual que al engatusado Narciso.

Porque Afrodita había encontrado en el espejo todo cuanto podía desear... excepto la verdad y el amor. Mü no tenía que meditar demasiado para conocer el auténtico espíritu de Afrodita, sin duda su fascinante aspecto le había condenado a muchos desengaños y falsedades.

\- Buenas tardes, Mü, que agradable visita, precisamente iba a tomar una taza de chocolate¿gustas?

\- Si, por favor.

Un perfecto caballero, Afrodita podía ser acusado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de falta de modales o de perfecto anfitrión... cuando así lo deseaba.

En el interior del templo Afrodita tenía un jardín descubierto, un precioso lugar retirado del resto del mundo, con una mesilla y dos asientos bajo una sombrilla, rodeados de cesped, rosales y un único sauce. Desde luego el caballero de Piscis era un alma poética pese a lo que pudiesen pensar de él. ¿Superficial? Quizá, pero esa no era toda la verdad del caballero de oro.

\- Me encanta tener compañía.- Afrodita sirvió chocolate caliente y una bandeja de pastas.

Educado y excelente conversador, en breve Afrodita y Mü conversaban amistosamente sobre temas vanales como el tiempo, las flores del jardín, la proxima boda de Seiya y Shaina, la amazona de la Serpiente... relajándose.

\- Y se oyen campanas de boda en el Santuario.

\- ¿En el Santuario?.- Mü tomó un sorbo de chocolate sin disimular su sana curiosidad.

\- Así es, al parecer Aiola y Marin, amazona del águila, han decidido dejar de mirarse desde lejos como enemorados platónicos.

\- ¿De veras? Me alegro mucho, siempre ha habido algo entre ellos.

\- Sigh, ahora solo nos queda buscar pareja a los demás.

\- Así es.

\- ¿De veras?.- Afrodita se mostró sorprendido.- Porque al parecer Aldebarán te vió descender a tu templo en compañía de Máscara de Muerte.

Mü se quedó petrificado¡con que habilidad Afrodita acababa de dejarle anonadado!

\- Ah... eh... es cierto.

\- Oh, que sorprendente.- Afrodita removió su taza.- Realmente sorprendente, de modo que fuisteis juntos a tu templo¿cómo está?

Increible. Mü no podía sino admirar el modo en que Afrodita había conducido la conversación hasta donde realmente lo deseaba sin forzar en absoluto la situación, con habilidad y sigilo... cuan a menudo todos olvidaban lo astuto que podía ser Afrodita bajo su aparente superficialidad, cuan astuto.

\- Bueno, quería reparar su armadura y la llevó hasta mi templo.

\- Que amable por tu parte.- La voz de Afrodita tenía hasta lírica al hablar.

\- Debía hacerlo.- Mü sintió la necesidad de defenderse, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.- Su armadura estaba algo maltrecha... la tuya también necesitaría una revisión en unos días.

Afrodita asintió distraidamente, sin dar importancia alguna a la revisión de su armadura.

\- ¿Hablasteis de algo¿Cómo se encuentra Máscara? Me pregunto si tiene buen aspecto, hace días que no le veo.

\- Está... bien, supongo.

\- ¿Supones? Mmmmh... me sorprende que Máscara accediera a entregarte su armadura, y que gentil que te ofrecieras a ayudarle.

La voz de Afrodita se había tornado melosa y sus caidas de ojos mas estudiadas, Mü permaneció en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar¿estaba Afrodita insinuandole...?. Debía admitir su descondierto, había venido a preguntar acerca de Máscara y pedir consejo pero de pronto le preocupaba hacerlo.

\- Yo precisamente... verás deseo... vengo a preguntarte sobre Máscara de Muerte.

Afrodita mostró genuino asombro. ¿Sobre Máscara? Interesante. Muy interesante, primero Shura le comentaba que Aldebarán había visto a ambos caballeros juntos bajando a la casa de Aries y ahora Mü le hacía una visita... y le preguntaba precisamente sobre el caballero de Cancer.

\- ¿Sobre Máscara?

\- Dado su carácter... me veo en dificultades al tratar con él, me preguntaba si podrías aconsejarme sobre como proceder.

Oh, que información mas jugosa, Afrodita no cabía en sí. Delicioso.

\- Mmmmh.- Canturreó alegremente.- Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría alguien en percatarse del atractivo que posee el protector de la Casa de Cancer.

Mü se escandalizó¡realmente Afrodita pensaba que Máscara le interesaba sentimentalmente! Alzó las manos para apresurarse a corregirle.

\- No, no, no, tan solo deseo conocerle mejor, superar nuestras diferencias¿comprendes?

Afrodita deshojó una rosa distraidamente, era muy placentero sentirse en una posición de poder respecto a Mü, quería algo, y Afrodita era quien lo tenía.

\- Por supuesto, Mü, comprendo perfectamente tu deseo de conocerle mejor, después de todo Máscara es un hombre deseable.

\- Tan solo deseo acabar con su enemistad.- Mü empezó a sentir el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.- De veras, que solo es eso.

\- Oh, Mü, no puedes negar su atractivo.

Delicioso, tenía al caballero de Aries ruborizado y obviamente incómodo removiéndose en su asiento. ¡Mü y Máscara de Muerte! Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, aquello era lo más sorprendente que hubiese podido oir. Estaba disfrutando poniendo a Mü en apuros.

\- No lo niego.- Confesó Mü.- Pero de veras que esa no es la cuestión.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte.- Aunque me encanta que lo hagas, se regocijó Afrodita.- Es natural que te atraiga su casual magnetismo.

De pronto Mü no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Máscara, el torso semi desnudo, la camisa abierta, el gesto entre divertido y malicioso, el cigarrillo entre los labios sensuales... de pronto todo poseía un erotismo del que no se había percatado... o que había ignorado deliberadamente.

Afrodita sonreía, tenía un don natural para leer a las personas, era después de todo un alma poética, sentimental, sabía ver más allá de lo que le presentaban, o eso pensaba. Lo que podía perjurar era que Mü tenía un interes repentino en Máscara y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Aunque no le daba la menor esperanza¿Máscara y Mü? Ni en sueños, el corazón de Máscara tenía una coraza espinada que nada tenía que envidiar al mas peligroso de sus rosales, eso por no mencionar el evidente rencor que Máscara guardaba para el caballero de Aries y su desprecio por todo el mundo a su alrededor.

\- Afrodita.- Mü se esforzó por recuperar su temple.- Realmente, lo unico que necesito es que me aconsejes sobre como limar asperezas con el caballero de Cancer. Estas precipitandote en tus... insinuaciones.

No pensaba permitir que el caballero de Piscis siguiera manipulando la conversación y dominando el tema a su conveniencia. No iba a ser objeto de la malicia de Afrodita.

\- Bien, bien si tu lo dices. En verdad estaré encantado de aconsejarte, Mü, sé bien lo brusco que puede ser tratar con Máscara.

\- Por lo que sé tu eres el único amigo que tiene.

Afrodita sintió hincharse su ego, ciertamente lo era, aunque Máscara jamás lo admitiría abiertamente. Eran amantes de forma esporádica, y amigos a su muy especial manera. El uno encontraba en el otro algo... algo cálido, no sabía que era lo que encontraba Máscara, quizá simple aceptación. Afrodita por su parte... se sentía protegido, no sentía dependencia de su belleza, sabía a ciencia cierta que aunque su rostro fuese desfigurado o envejeciese... Mascara no le daría de lado, estaría allí, siempre, un pilar de fortaleza y seguridad en sí mismo que le guardaría las espaldas. Porque Máscara y Afrodita no se juzgaban y eso era mas que suficiente para lo que tenían.

No, no se amaban. Pero Afrodita admitía que ser él unico amigo de Máscara, lo que era un privilegio, le llenaba de orgullo por la exclusividad. Era el único que había conseguido colarse tras la coraza de Máscara, el único que conocía la intimidad de su dormitorio. Era su exclusividad, y dudaba que nadie pudiese conseguir lo que él.

\- Así es, aunque sigue sorprendiendome este repentino cambio de actitud... desde luego que te ayudaré.- Por supuesto que lo haría, Afrodita era consciente de lo importante que podía ser tener la confianza de Mü.

Mü terminó la taza de chocolate y consiguío serenarse.

Súbitamente ambos sintieron un escalofrio. A Afrodita se le cayó la taza de las manos y Mü se quedó paralizado. Había sido una rafaga helada en lo mas profundo de sus corazón, calando hasta el tuétano de los huesos, como una oleada de desesperación de origen desconocido.

Un grito. Un grito en el Cosmos. Un aullido de agonía, una petición de auxilio cuyo origen no era humano.

Una armadura de oro exhalaba un grito por su dueño. El signo de Cancer.

\- ¡Máscara!.- Exclamaron Afrodita y Mü al unísono.

\- Su armadura... pero si está en mi templo, en mi taller...

\- ¡Siente a su amo!.- Afrodita se puso en pie.- Algo le ocurre.

El uno con un pensamiento y el otro con una oleada de rosas, se teletransportaron hasta la cuarta casa en busca de Máscara de Muerte.

Corrieron al interior para encontrar los rostros destrozados, en lo que parecía el fruto de un ataque de ira, pero ni rastro de Máscara o de su cosmos. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- ¡La armadura!.- Exclamó Mü.

Bajaron hasta la primera casa y entraron al taller. Dentro vieron la armadura de Cancer, aun dispuesta sobre la mesa de reparaciones, emanando su cosmos dorado en una debil petición de auxilio, haciendo un eco de dolor, clamando por su dueño ausente.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre¿Por qué hace eso?

\- Las armaduras de oro están conectadas con nosotros, son parte de nuestro espíritu y cosmos, aunque su dueño no la porte tienen un vínculo que solo la armadura o Atenea misma pueden cortar.

\- ¿Pero dónde está...?

Afrodita se quedó callado al comprender... Máscara estaba realmente loco si había hecho eso... ¡no, no podía ser!

\- ¡Al Yomutsu¡Máscara ha ido al agujero del infierno!

Mü se arrodilló junto a la armadura, consternado, Afrodita debía tener razón¡Máscara había ido a ese peligroso lugar sin su armadura siquiera!

\- Ese... ese loco.- Afrodita se llevó las manos a la cabeza con preocupación.- Si está herido... si está maltrecho... ¡nadie más que él puede ir y venir del Yomutsu!

Máscara... podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa y su ármadura era la única que lo percibía, no era de extrañar que estuviese desesperada. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a su dueño y buscar ayuda.

Shura apareció apenas unos instantes después, con una expresión de sorpresa. Mü no pudo sino alegrarse de saber que alguien más sentía aprecio por el caballero.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Máscara de Muerte?

Afrodita se apresuró a explicar al caballero de Capricornio lo que ocurría. Shura miró la armadura con preocupación y tomó a Afrodita por los hombros para intentar calmarle.

\- Tranquilo, seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer... calmate.

\- Hay algo.

Mü miró a los otros dos caballeros, sabía como podían ayudar a Máscara.

\- El centro cosmologico de la armadura de Cancer tiene la puerta al reino de los muertos.

Shura y Afrodita no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Tiene un paso al Yomutsu¿En su armadura?

\- Así es, puedo usarlo para viajar al Yomutsu... pero ignoro si podré usarlo para regresar.

Shura de Capricornio frunció el ceño, Afrodita se aferró a su brazo con preocupación.

\- Iré yo.- Dijo Shura con firmeza.

Al sentir el grito de la armadura de Cancer había salido a la carrera en busca del caballero. No estaba de acuerdo con la crueldad de Máscara, pero durante muchos años se habían respetado mutuamente, habían compartido ciertos puntos de vista... aunque en última instancia Shura siempre había creído en Athena.

Máscara podía ser acusado de muchos crímenes y no sería Shura quien le defendiera, pero el caballero de Capricornio sentía que aun le debía respeto, aunque Máscara nunca había excusado sus crímenes, era porque a su manera, Shura podía ver honor en el caballero, uno retorcido y oscuro, pero un código al fin y al cabo... sabía bien lo que era tener un sentido errado del honor. Máscara creía en su propia justicia, una justicia sostenida por un solo hombre poderoso, porque no confiaba en los humanos ni en nadie más para conseguir la paz que en la tiranía.

Y precisamente por su propia historia no iba a juzgar a Máscara, y por eso también tenía que creer que todos merecían una oportunidad para la redención, igual que él. Y también Afrodita. Todos tenían una segunda oportunidad para encontrar la paz en sus almas.

\- No.- Le replicó Mü.- Tengo mayor conociemiento sobre los poderes psiquicos de teletransporte, si hay una oportunidad de regresar yo tendré mas posibilidades.

\- Pero...

\- Vosotros os quedareis para mantener el cosmos de la armadura iluminado, sereis mi señal, mi camino de vuelta.

Tenía autoridad, en momentos como ese se percibía la influencia de su signo, Aries, el carnero de Ares, señor de la guerra. Shura y Afrodita asintieron inmediatamente y se situaron a ambos lados de la armadura de Cancer, encendiendo su cosmos para mantener alimentado el de la armadura y que su llamada no cesara. Mü se puso a la cabecera y extendió sus manos, debía viajar hasta el centro de la armadura y después teleportarse por el nucleo del agujero.

La armadura de Cancer clamaba por su amo, y le encontraría.

El Yomutsu se abrió ante sus ojos.  
Desorientado, Mü tuvo que dedicar unos minutos a estabilizarse y situarse sobre el terreno, a su alrededor todo era desolación, un terreno muerto y esteril, tierra negra y cenizas, riachuelos caústicos y aguas estancadas, sin viento, sin el mas mínimo soplo de vida, el aire mismo parecía haberse estancado y estaba viciado.

Y sobre una colina, avanzando inexorablemente hacia su destino podían percibirse las luces mortecinas de las almas que abandonaban el reino de los vivos para lanzarse por el Yomutsu y acabar en el reino de los muertos. Andaban como hipnotizados por un canto inaudible pero real, para abandonar definitivamente sus vidas.

Tenía que encontrar a Máscara. Se concentró y por fortuna encontró su cosmos, debil pero evidente en un mundo completamente muerto. Andó cuidadosamente, ese mundo extraño podía tener peligros que desconocía, espectros y ánimas en pena. Finalmente vió al único ser vivo aparte de él mismo en aquel reino de tránsito.

Máscara de Muerte estaba allí, tendido en el suelo, a su alrededor, como buitres, rondaban almas en pena, fantasmas atrapados en aquel purgatorio, aullaban y reían, se burlaban y lloraban, alimentándose del cosmos cada vez mas debil del caballero caido.

\- ¡Máscara!.- Mü corrió a su lado y fue atacado inmediatamente por los fantasmas.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!"

"¿Dónde está mi familia¡Dime que has hecho con ellos!"

"¡Asesino, asesino, asesino, por tu culpa estoy aquí!"

" ¡Asqueroso cobarde, yo estoy muerto y tú estas vivo¿por qué?!"

Tenían hambre, querían consumir su alma, su cosmos, aullaban y lloraban porque no aceptaban su muerte y le envidiaban por su calor. Mü sintió sus aguijonazos, como una colmena de enfurecidas abejas.

\- ¡Extinción Estelar!

Los espíritus gritaron y se consumieron bajo su poderoso ataque. Cuando estuvo convencido de que estaban solos, Mü se arrodilló junto a Mascara y le volvió para comprobar su estado.

Estaba maltrecho, tenía magulladuras que de seguro no habían sido provocadas por los espíritus... no, Máscara había estado en aquel mundo más tiempo y debía haber luchado contra algo, o quizá se había entrenado en nuevas técnicas demasiado peligrosas. Al quedar inconsciente había sido presa de las almas en pena.

\- Máscara, despierta.- Le semi incorporó apoyándole contra su hombro y sosteniéndole con un brazo en su ancha espalda.

Cielos¿cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar? Estaba helado. No era de extrañar, ir allí sin su armadura a solo la diosa sabía para qué. Tenía que sacarle de allí. Cerró los ojos y buscó el camino de vuelta, la luz de la armadura de Cancer, el cosmos de Afrodita y Shura, tenía que encontrarlos.

Nada, la nada, no lo encontraba... ¡estaba demasiado lejos! No, no, el portal de la armadura tenía que estar allí, no podía estar cerrado, tenía que concentrarse...

" No hay salida, no hay esperanza, te quedarás aquí..."

" No hay paz, no hay luz, no hay nada..."

" Morirás aquí, morirás aquí de hambre y sed..."

" Me comeré tus dedos, sorberé el tuetano de tus huesos..."

El lamento de los espíritus, la llamada del Yomutsu... ¡no podía concentrarse lo suficiente! Miró a Máscara con preocupación, estaba pálido, sus ojos hundidos... el pelo gris claro estaba sucio y su gesto era de total agotamiento.

Mü iluminó su cosmos tratando de despertar a Máscara, darle algo de fuerza.

\- Máscara de Muerte, vamos, vamos...

Si no despertaba ambos morirían allí.  
\-------------------------------------------

Hacía frio, estaba oscuro... todo era bruma y niebla, lamento y desesperación. Hacía tanto, tanto frio... no sentía los miembros, no sentía absolutamente nada.  
¿Estaba muerto?. Tendría gracia, morir en el Yomutsu, su alma no tendría que realizar un viaje muy largo para caer en el infierno. Sería un camino corto, directo y, esta vez, sin retorno. Podía imaginárselo, podía ver de nuevo los rostros de su predecesor y todos los anteriores caballeros de Cáncer.

"¿Tú otra vez por aquí? No te preocupes, te hemos guardado el asiento."

No le extrañaría, en absoluto, los espectros de Hades reirían un rato a su costa.

"¿Nos echabas tanto de menos que has vuelto? Que detalle por tu parte¿seguimos donde lo dejamos?"

Menuda broma.Y ese sería el fin, atormentado eternamente, punto final, y esta vez no habría resurrección a bombo y platillo, solo la nada eterna y el dolor sin fin. Agonía y sufrimiento, el castigo del infierno a sus pecados y cuando los hubiera pagado, todos y cada uno de ellos, el mas allá reservado a los caballeros de Cancer.

La oscuridad le engullía y... vaya, esto no estaba la última vez¿una luz al final del tunel?. Que tópico¿era una broma de Hades y sus espectros? No, no les gustaban las bromas, demasiado serios...

Un momento, no era una luz, era un cosmos, era cálido... no estaba muerto... Máscara entreabrió los ojos dolorosamente, el cosmos era cálido, sereno... le gustaba. Había un rostro junto al suyo, un cuerpo caliente junto al propio... no era Afrodita, no, su cosmos no era tan poderoso, tan sereno y firme... y este hombre no tenía ese empalagoso olor a rosas... intentó enfocar pero solo podía ver una mancha de piel pálida y cabello... cabello lavanda claro... Mü. Pero.. era imposible¿qué hacía Mü allí?

\- ¿Máscara? Máscara despierta, soy yo, Mü. Vamos, tienes que sacarnos de aquí.

Tenía que ser una maldita alucinación, el condenado Mü no podía estar en el Yomutsu, no¡condenación, no podía ser real! Con un sobervio esfuerzo alzó una mano y tocó los cabellos de Mü entre los dedos, largos, sedosos... era real. Tiró de ellos.

\- ¡AY¡Máscara! ¿qué diablos haces?!

Máscara soltó una risilla, si, era real. Tuvo la tentación de tirarle otra vez del pelo pero no malgastó sus escasas energías en ello. Casi había conseguido morir mientras entrenaba... sintió deseos de abofetearse. Y Mü... ¿Mü había ido a buscarle? Pero... ¿por qué? ¿cómo?.

\- Máscara, tienes que regresarnos al mundo de los vivos, no puedo encontrar en camino de vuelta.

¿No podía encontrar?... Su armadura, Mü había usado la senda de su armadura, la había encontrado, de modo que era eso... ahora solo él podía usar su vínculo irrompible para regresar. Pero... no tenía fuerzas... maldito idiota... no tenía fuerzas...

\- No... no puedo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi cosmos...- Máscara sintió que se ahogaba al admitirlo.- No tengo cosmos suficiente...

Mü asintió, no le extrañaba, estaba muy debilitado. ¿En que había gastado su cosmos para acabar así? Solo un ataque realmente poderoso podía gastar tanto poder, sobre todo de un caballero dorado.

\- Toma fuerzas del mio entonces.

Máscara quería negarse, rehusar e insultarle, apartarse de su apoyo, no quería su ayuda, y mucho menos dejar que el cosmos de Mü alimentara el suyo, pero no podía. Apretó los dientes con ira, su sentido común le instaba a aceptar, de otro modo morirían allí.

Mü aguardó pacientemente hasta que, de una mala gana evidente, Máscara asintió con la cabeza, dando su consentimiento.

Máscara sintió como el cosmos de Mü llegaba a él, y lo aceptó. Inmediatamente sintió la calidez, ese cosmos era tan distinto del suyo, era poderoso pero no le aplastaba, era fuego pero no le quemaba, era seguridad, confianza... le llenó hasta que Máscara solo deseó recogerse en esa sensación y dormir como no había dormido en años.

\- ¿Máscara?

Maldito fuera, mil veces maldito por hacerle sentir tan bien. Máscara alzó el dedo indice hacia el cielo oscuro y tenebroso. Convocó las Ondas infernales en inversa uniéndose con su armadura.  
\-----------------------------------------


	6. Heridas y Cicatrices

Capítulo 6. Heridas y cicatrices

\- ¡Mü!

El rostro de Dohku apareció sobre él, Mü se percató entonces de que estaba tirado sobre el suelo de su templo, estaba estremecido y tenía cierta nausea por el repentino regreso al mundo de los vivos, a su lado, tendido a medias sobre él y con la cabeza aun apoyada contra su hombro, estaba Máscara, que al parecer volvía a estar inconsciente.

\- Dohku...

El caballero de Libra y Patriarca suspiró con evidente alivio, inmediatamente Shura y Afrodita aparecieron para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y levantar a Máscara, que apenas sí emitió un gruñido cuando le movieron.

\- ¡Máscara¡Oh, diosa¿qué le ha pasado?!.- Exclamó Afrodita.

Dohku ayudó a Mü a sentarse para poder recuperar fuerzas y se apresuró a ayudar a Máscara, inclinándose a su lado para inspeccionar el daño. No era mortal, tenía heridas y magulladuras mas o menos graves, y el terrible estado de agotamiento físico y sobre todo de su cosmos, indicaban que se debía a un durísimo entrenamiento, parecían los resultados de efectuar un ataque demasiado poderoso para el cosmos del usuario.

Eso por no hablar de lo que parecía el efecto psiquico de un ataque mental, y una ligera deshidratación. Máscara necesitaba agua, desinfectar sus heridas y descansar para regenerar su cosmos, eso último urgentemente. Aunque percibía algo del cosmos de Mü en el caballero de Cancer, lo que facilitaría las cosas. Así se lo comunicó a Shura y Afrodita, que rapidamente se ocuparon de levantar a Máscara y llevarle hasta un dormitorio que Kiki se apresuró a preparar.

\- Mü ¿te encuentras bien?.

\- Si, si.- Ya mas recuperado de la desconcertante experiencia de las Ondas Infernales, Mü se puso en pie sin dificultad.- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Apenas te teletransportaste al Yomutsu... Shura y Afrodita me contaron lo sucedido. Has corrido un terrible riesgo.

\- Lo sé, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Hablarían mas tarde. Ahora había cosas mas urgentes, Mü cogió un cuenco con agua y encargó a Kiki que le llevase el botiquin con las medicinas. En el dormitorio de invitados, o mas bien la enfermería, que Mü siempre disponía si una armadura debía ser reparada y su dueño debía desangrarse en demasía, Afrodita y Shura ya desvestían a Máscara para poder examinar sus heridas. El caballero hedía a la corrupción del Yomutsu.

Mü tomó el alcohol y las pomadas, solo dos de las heridas necesitarían un par de puntadas.

\- Afrodita, intenta que beba algo de agua.- Indicó.

El caballero de Piscis puso una almohada bajo la cabeza de Máscara y empezó a verter lentamente agua por debajo de la lengua de este para evitar que se ahogara.

\- Está muy debil... dudo que combatiera contra alguien en ese mundo o que las almas en pena le dejaran así... se forzó a sí mismo hasta este límite.- Murmuró Shura.

\- Eso parece.- Dohku frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Mü humedeció un paño en el alcohol y procedió a limpiar las heridas una por una mientras Afrodita le asistía moviendo a Máscara según necesidad.

Shura y Dohku, no pudiendo asistir en nada más, se retiraron para aguardar en el taller, donde ahora la armadura de Cancer permanecía en silencio, viva pero inerte.

Después del alcohol Mü aplicó la pomada y las vendas donde eran necesarias. El cuerpo de Máscara era tan musculoso y compacto como aparentaba, forjado en entrenamientos físicos de años, y con cicatrices viejas que dejaban claro que los caballeros de Cancer no eran permisivos con sus discípulos. En especial le llamó la atención una larga cicatriz a lo largo de la pierna, desde el muslo hasta el tobillo.

Mü recorrió la cicatriz con los dedos inconscientemente. Los músculos de Máscara eran duros bajo sus dedos, su piel morena, bronceada mas bien, quizá debido a su origen mediterraneo.

Afrodita recostó a Máscara con delicadeza y pasó una mano suavemente por el torso de Máscara, en momentos como este lamentaba que el corazón de Máscara no fuera realmente suyo. No era de nadie, estaba demasiado protegido, después de todo el caballero de Cancer había dedicado muchos años a intentar renegar de su corazón. Apartó la mirada del rostro dormido de Máscara y observó como Mü seguía aquella larga cicatriz de la pierna hasta los pies, parecía ensimismado... El lado malicioso y divertido de Afrodita salió a flote inmediatamente.

\- Es como una estatua de bronce ¿verdad?

Mü se sobresaltó, casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Afrodita, se sonrojó y apartó la mano con culpabilidad.

\- Será mejor que le dejemos dormir.- Dijo inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto.

Afrodita decidió no incidir más, por el momento. Después de todo Mü acababa de salvar la vida a Máscara, se había ganado un descanso. Temporal.

Y debía admitir su asombro, realmente Mü había reaccionado con rapidez, con decisión, sinceramente preocupado por salvar a Máscara. Nadie había hecho nada parecido por el caballero de Cancer. Pero Afrodita conocía a Máscara, muy a su pesar sospechaba que a este no le iba a agradar en absoluto tener una deuda tan grande con Mü de Aries.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Ese techo no era de su templo. Ni el de Piscis.  
No le gustaba no reconocer el techo bajo el cual dormía. Máscara levantó la cabeza y estudió sus alrededores, estaba en uno de los templos, todos tenían una arquitectura similar, griega, como era propio de templos de dicha naturaleza y dedicados a Athena y los signos zodiacales. Los tonos de esta habitación eran beises y cremas, era luminosa, serena y simple.

Se incorporó sobre los codos, estaba en una cama blanca, individual, en una habitación pequeña, a su derecha había una mesilla y sobre esta un vaso y una jarra de agua, también habían dejado un cuenco con frutas, higos y granadas.

Le habían quitado la ropa y curado las heridas. Máscara se incorporó contra el cabezal sin salir de la cama, aun intentando comprender donde estaba y por qué.

La puerta se abrió y Máscara agradeció ver una cara conocida. No agradeció tanto el que Afrodita saltara sobre él y le abrazara.

\- ¡Máscara! Cuanto me alegro de que estes bien.

Máscara gruñó y aguantó estoicamente el abrazo hasta que Afrodita se sentó al borde de la cama de forma menos eufórica.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el templo de Aries, por supuesto.

El templo de Aries. Máscara recordó con claridad las circunstancias de su presencia allí. Gruñó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano en un gesto de irritación, el cosmos de Mü... el caballero de Aries le había salvado la vida... oh diosa.

\- Estabamos preocupados por ti.

Ante el tono, serio e incluso reprobatorio, Máscara alzó la vista. Afrodita realmente parecía enojado... y triste. No le gustaba verle así, Afrodita era demasiado sensible, todo le afectaba. Eran muy diferentes, la mayor parte de las veces Máscara no podía comprender sus cambios de humor o la importancia que daba a los gestos. Sencillamente estaba mas allá de su comprensión.

\- Estoy bien.- Le aseguró con un gruñido molesto, no quería hablar de ello.

\- ¡Pudiste matarte¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- No hagas un drama de esto, Afrodita...

Afrodita bufó, sabía por experiencia que era imposible sacar algo más profundo de aquel cascote. De modo que hizo lo de siempre, leer entre lineas, a su seca manera Máscara quería evitar que se preocupara demasiado, quitándole importancia aunque la tuviera.

\- Shura también estaba aquí, todos estabamos preocupados por tí.

\- ¿Shura?.- Máscara enarcó las cejas, extrañado...- ¿Cómo supisteis...?

\- Tu armadura, la armadura de Cancer te sentía y gritó.

Su armadura. Máscara bajó la vista, dejando vagar sus pensamientos. Su armadura había clamado por su peligroso estado y pedido ayuda. Su preciada armadura. De modo que así habían acudido en su ayuda Shura, Afrodita y... Mü.

Habían acudido en su ayuda... nunca, nadie había hecho eso por él. Por un lado le molestaba hacer precisado ayuda pero... le hacía sentir bien que alguien hubiese venido. Era algo nuevo, y era... agradable.

Pero desde luego no sentía lo mismo cuando pensaba en el hecho de que le debía la vida a Mü... ¡le debía la vida a Mü!. Sintió una agonía casi física y apretó los puños con rabia.

\- ¿Máscara¿Te encuentras mal?

\- ¿Dónde está Mü?.- Preguntó con un tono agresivo.

\- Está hablando con Dohku, él llegó mientras estabais en el Yomutsu.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que...?

\- Un día, has dormido casi venticuatro horas, desde la tarde de ayer a la de hoy.

Y se sentía más descansado, aunque su cosmos aun estaba recuperándose, era firme, podía sentirlo. Y aun podía sentir algo más, algo cálido que no reconocía como suyo pero no era invasor, era el cosmos de Mü, aun lo sentía dentro de él, como una presencia que le daba seguridad, como el olor que alguien apreciado... ¡pero no lo quería!. No, no debería sentirse tan bien por sentir a Mü en su interior.

Afrodita veía angustia en el gesto de Máscara y le preocupaba sobremanera, no le había visto así desde el enfrentamiento con Rhadamantis, desesperado porque su ataque no podía nada sobre una criatura que provenía del reino del que Cancer obtenía su poder. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un espectro cuya fuerza era el abismo mismo? Máscara no había tenido ni la mas mínima oportunidad dadas las circunstancias.

Ahora parecía igual de angustiado.

\- ¿Máscara?. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estoy bien, quiero volver a mi templo y recuperar mi armadura.

\- Iré a buscarla.

Máscara agradeció quedarse solo. Se recogió sobre si mismo, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en los antebrazos. Se sentía mal... y bien... no le gustaba tener dudas, era mas facil odiar a todo el mundo. Pero tenía una deuda de vida con Mü... aquel por el cual había ido al Yomutsu para poder superar... y sentía dentro de él un calor, un cosmos ajeno, y por algún motivo no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Sabía que cuando el último retazo de ese cosmos desapareciera se sentiría horriblemente vacio. Frio, como si perdiera el sol.

No podía soportarlo.  
\-----------------------------------------------

\- Fue muy noble por tu parte, pero muy osado.

\- Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Y me alegro de que ambos volvieseis sanos y salvos.

Máscara se recuperaría, con el cosmos a un nivel seguro no tenían que temer por su vida. Aunque le preocupaba más el porqué de su peligrosa decisión de viajar al Yomutsu y arriesgarse de aquella manera. Y a Dohku también le preocupaba.

\- ¿Tú sabías lo del paso al reino de Hades en la armadura?.- Preguntó finalmente Mü.

\- Si.- Dohku asintió con solemnidad.- Se trata de un arma poderosa, y peligrosa, la posibilidad de viajar al inframundo en cuerpo y alma, sin necesidad de morir haciendo uso del octavo sentido.

Mü no podía entenderlo¿dar un poder propio de un espectro a un caballero de oro?.

\- Pero¿por qué se le dio un poder así? Es una armadura sagrada de Athena.

\- Es una cuestión de estrategia, Mü.- Se apresuró a explicar Dohku.- Uno de los legendarios enemigos de Athena siempre ha sido Hades.

\- Poseer un tunel hacia el reino de Hades, pero bajo el dominio de uno de sus caballeros. Un arma contra Hades... – Mü comprendió.

\- De todos los signos zodiacales, al otorgar ese don a una armadura, se eligió la de Cancer. De hecho ese don jugó un gran papel en la primera guerra contra Hades, creeme que, de no ser por el caballero de Cancer Rahab, esta podría haber tenido un final muy distinto.

De modo que era la carta bajo la manga de Athena. Un tercer camino al reino de Hades para atacar al rey del inframundo sin que este pudiera esperarse la presencia de enemigos en su reino. El caballero de Cancer podía viajar al agujero del Yomutsu y llevar con él a sus aliados para atacar por sorpresa y retirarse a voluntad.

\- Es un don peligroso.- Apuntilló Mü.

\- Es cierto, es una pesada carga... afecta mucho a sus portadores.

\- Si ese don convierte a los caballeros de Cancer en asesinos despiadados me da la impresión de que no vale la pena.- Replicó Mü enojado.

Dohku cerró los ojos, esa no era toda la verdad, no siempre había sido una carga tan horrenda de llevar, no... todo había sido a partir de la primera guerra contra Hades hacía 243 años, todo había sido a partir de Rahab. El poder de Cancer siempre había vuelto algo sombrios a los caballeros del signo pero no había sido tan duro... hasta esa fatídica guerra.

Había algo que Dohku no le decía, nuevamente. Mü apretó los puños y estuvo tentado de insistir y pedir la verdad... pero se contuvo. No, debía calmarse nuevamente, si había algo más debía averiguarlo por sí mismo, no interrogando al patriarca, su posición de poder y superioridad de comando le situaban en una tesitura delicada. Dado todo lo acontecido en la guerra, no podía permitirse que Máscara aumentase su rencor.

\- Mü... quizá debería...

\- No, no es necesario.- Mü respiró pausadamente.- Eres el patriarca, no sería correcto decir algo sobre un caballero si este no desea hacerlo público.

\- Gracias.

Afrodia y Shura entraron a la sala poco después, saludando respetuosamente a Dohku.

\- Máscara ha despertado.

Mü se incorporó, alegre por la noticia. Cuando habían regresado, Máscara se había vuelto a desmayar inmediatamente, agotado. Su cosmos había sido paupérrimo tras el esfuerzo de devolverles al mundo de los vivos pero al parecer el cosmos de Mü le había permitido recuperarse de forma sorprendente.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Ha hablado?

\- No tiene realmente el mejor de los aspecto pero vuelve a ser él. De hecho ya ha pedido su armadura.

Mü se masajeó las sienes¡la armadura! Se había olvidado por completo de que aun tenía que terminar de revitalizarla.

\- Si me disculpais.- Salió de la sala y fue al dormitorio de invitados que había preparado para Máscara.

Afrodita y Shura tomaron asiento con Dohku. Afrodita aguardó a que la puerta se cerrara y después miró a los otros dos caballeros con una sonrisa, no podía esperar más.

\- Bueno... imagino que ya sabreis de este "sospechoso" interés de Mü en nuestro caballero de Cancer... ¿no es encantador?

Dohku se atragantó con el té y tosió un rato mientras Shura miraba a Afrodita con sorpresa mal disimulada.

\- ¡Afrodita!.- Dohku calmó su tos con dificultad.- Mü tan solo se preocupa por un camarada.

\- Ooooh, claro que si.- Afrodita rió con sarcasmo.- Por eso súbitamente se presenta en su templo para ofrecerle arreglar su armadura, por eso viene a mi templo a preguntarme sobre él y se ruboriza por ello... mucho.

Shura y Dohku estaban a ahora pendientes de sus palabras. Oh, le encantaba.

\- Y finalmente sale corriendo a la llamada de auxilio de la armadura de Cancer con mas apremio que yó mismo para a continuación poner en peligro su vida para salvarle.

Dohku quisó discutir que no era por los motivos que Afrodita insinuaba pero... bueno, la verdad era que Mü se había tomado realmente en serio su decisión de conocer la verdad sobre Máscara, demasiado en serio si era cierto que no había perdido un instante en hablar con Afrodita, algo poco prudente.

De todos modos no era bueno que corriesen semejantes rumores.

\- Creía que tú y Máscara...- Empezó Shura confuso.

\- Oh, no, no.- Afrodita movió las manos quitandole importancia a eso.- Estas equivocado, mi querido Shura.

Dohku se disculpó y se levantó para ir a cualquier otra parte, sabía que Afrodita dedicaría su tiempo a coquetear con el confundido Shura y no quería estar presente. Sospechaba que pronto aquellos dos caballeros se verían juntos a menudo. En cuanto a la suposición de Afrodita de que Mü podía sentir algo por Máscara, en pricipio diría que no pero... Dohku había aprendido por edad que pocas cosas eran imposibles.

Después de todo... él mismo había amado a Rahab. Y había sufrido por ello.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Máscara sintió un nudo en la garganta nada más vió entrar a Mü. Si había algo que no quería era ver al caballero de Aries, maldito fuera. No sabía que decir, ni a donde mirar, fijó la vista en su propio brazo como si examinara uno de los vendajes y se concentró en ignorar la presencia del otro hombre.  
Algo terriblemente dificil, sentía su cosmos, tan tangible. No podía ignorarlo. Finalmente no pudo resistirlo y alzó la vista, inmediatamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mü.

Que rojos eran, Mü se sumergió en los iris de Máscara, no eran rosas ni un marrón rojizo, sino carmesí profundo, como las rosas mas rojas de Afrodita, ahitas de sangre. Máscara de Muerte estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en un gran almohadón y tenía un aspecto insusual, casi vulnerable con el pelo tan terriblemente revuelto. Máscara de Cancer perdía mucho factor de intimidación nada mas levantado. Era, después de todo, un hombre, solo un hombre.

\- Máscara de Muerte.- Mü deseó nuevamente saber el verdadero nombre del caballero, siempre le resultaba raro llamarle por el "nombre" completo.

\- Mü.- Máscara se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

Mü le había salvado, le había encontrado en el Yomutsu y le había salvado a riesgo de su propia vida, apareciendo como un angel de la guardia, y tan hermoso como uno, además, dándole poder de su cosmos para salvarle... Mü siempre tenía que ser un maldito heroe¿verdad? Podían haber muerto ambos en el Yomutso.

El silencio era espeso, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Máscara detestaba los silencios incómodos.

\- Tengo que volver a mi templo.- Dijo al fin.- Necesito mi armadura.

Mü reaccionó, se había quedado tan abstraido en sus pensamientos que apenas se había percatado de que se había quedado mirando a Máscara.

\- Oh, eso... lo siento pero con todo esto no he podido terminar. De todos modos te recomendaría descanso, si quieres puedo...

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!.- Máscara se tensó, enfurecido, herido en su orgullo.- Ya has hecho suficiente, me llevaré mi armadura tal como esté.

\- Pero Máscara...

\- He dicho que me voy.- Máscara fue tajante y empezó a incorporarse.

Mü no precisó insistir porque en ese momento llegó Afrodita con gesto indignado, entrando como una exhalación.

\- ¡Ah no, de ninguna manera!.- Exclamó enojado, con rapidez fue hasta Máscara y le empujó hasta tumbarle.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estas...?!.- Máscara fue acallado inmediatamente cuando Afrodita le puso una de sus peligrosas rosas negras delante de la cara.

\- No vas a moverte hasta estar completamente recuperado y tu armadura se queda donde está hasta estar como nueva.- Afrodita resultó aterrador.- ¡No pienso volver a estar angustiado por tu culpa¡Si sales de aquí antes de estar sano me ocuparé de que Shura te rompa las piernas!

Mü y Máscara se quedaron anonadados ante el estallido, habían olvidado que Afrodita era un caballero de oro, igual que ellos, y era peligroso cuando quería, de hecho no habría hecho falta que mencionara a Shura, que por otra parte portaba la temible excalibur y era un guerrero a tener en cuenta.

Afrodita se tomó el silencio pasmado como un sí.

\- Muy bien, pasaremos a visitarte, reposa y ponte bien¿de acuerdo?.- Afrodita dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Mü.- Muchas gracias por todo Mü.

Antes de marchar Afrodita se acercó a Mü y esta vez le susurró al oido.

\- Máscara respeta el poder, tú eres mas fuerte que él. Usa eso.

Con ese corto consejo velado, Afrodita se marchó muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Aun no ponía muchas esperanzas en las intenciones de Mü pero... tenía una deuda con el caballero de Aries, había salvado la vida de su amigo, y por eso pondría todo de su parte para ayudarle.

El que no le pidieran ayuda le traía sin cuidado.  
\------------------------------------------------


	7. Abstinencia

Capítulo 7. Abstinencia

Máscara y Mü miraron boquiabiertos la puerta cerrada tras Afrodita.

El caballero de Cancer era incapaz de articular palabra ¡Afrodita nunca le había hablado de ese modo¡Si incluso le había amenazado!. No podía creérselo... realmente estaba enojado con él por su temeridad...

Mü no sabía que decir¿tener a Máscara en su casa como huésped hasta que recuperase la plenitud de su cosmos?. Se volvió al caballero de Cancer, quien inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Aquello no era una buena idea. Mü suspiró y indicó la mesilla junto a la cama.

\- Come algo, te ayudará a recuperarte.

Máscara no dedicó ni una mirada a la fruta, estaba demasiado enojado. De ninguna manera permanecería en el templo de Aries, la simple idea de pasar mas de una hora en la misma casa que Mü le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ahí estaba, tan superior en todo, tan perfecto y gentil, si incluso arriesgaba su vida para salvarle, el gran heroe, el discípulo de Shion... no, no podía soportar la idea de permanecer allí, en su compañía, recordándole con su sola presencia la deuda que acababa de contraer con él. Y haciendole tan consciente del latido de su cosmos en sintonía con aquel que aun estaba dentro de él.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?.

\- Estar solo.- Gruñó Máscara.

Imposible. Mü contuvo su indignación por el tono del otro hombre y salió del dormitorio, si realmente iba a quedarse allí al menos procuraría verle lo menos posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dificil?. Acababa de salvarle la vida y le miraba como si le hubiese hecho algo horrible, sabía que el orgullo de Máscara estaría resentido, pero no que sería algo tan terrible para él caballero.

Y Afrodita... ¿por qué esa insistencia en que le interesaba Máscara mas allá de la cordialidad? El caballero de Piscis era demasiado melodramático. Desde luego que no iba a negar el atractivo de Máscara, tenía ese algo que suele llamarse el atractivo de los chicos malos, pero era de locos imaginar algo más. Se había cometido una injusticia contra Máscara, se le había juzgado siempre con dureza sin comprenderle, eso era lo que pretendía, rectificar ese mal y tratar de comprender a Máscara y superar sus barreras. Un Santuario unido, tal y como debía ser.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- Kiki, voy a terminar con la armadura de Cancer, puedes salir a jugar si quieres.

\- Si, maestro, gracias.

Realmente no sabía que iba a hacer con Máscara.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Mascara estaba sentado, miró a su alrededor, estaba en ... no, no podía llamar su casa a aquel lugar, no era su hogar, allí se había entrenado con Eistubus cuando este le había arrebatado de su aldea... un niño secuestrado a los cinco años, había acabado por olvidar como era su verdadera familia, a veces creía que recordaba algo... pero era tan vago que podrían haber sido solo sueños. Sueños como el que ahora tenía.  
Su infancia estaba reducida a aquella isla. Stromboli era una pequeña isla en el Mar Tirreno, era una de las Islas Eolias, un archipiélago volcánico al norte de Sicilia. Con tres crateres activos escupiendo lava y llamas...

Por lo que se decía solo el entrenamiento en la isla Reina de la Muerte era mas duro que el que se realizaba allí. Máscara de Muerte daba fe de ello.

Aquello era un sueño... algo extraño porque Máscara no acostumbraba a soñar, o por lo menos no solía recordar lo que soñaba. Se incorporó y empezó a andar, hacía calor, mucho calor, tal y como lo recordaba, y sabía que si avanzaba hacia la cima los vapores le envenenarían y tendría nauseas y vómitos... dudaba que en un sueño se pudiesen percibir olores pero no quiso descubrirlo, el sulfuro y el azufre eran olores que no se olvidaban aunque te acostumbraras.

¿Cuántas veces había tratado de escapar? Pero no había manera, era una isla, la rodeaba el mar, en mas de una ocasión había tratado de escapar a nado, pero había sido una empresa inutil y suicida. A veces un barco de turistas pasaba cerca para ver las erupciones volcánicas, y en esas ocasiones había sido cuando había usado mil y un tretas para tratar de huir.

Siempre en vano, y siempre severamente castigado. No había escapatoria de aquella isla, ni de Eistibus ni de su destino.

Pero, pese a que en en fondo sabía que aquello era un sueño, eso no impedia que aun sintiera la necesidad de escapar. Imperiosa y apremiante, sobre todo ahora que veía una luz en la costa.

¡Una barca¡Podía escapar de allí¡Abandonar la isla y escapar de Eistibus y de su destino de caballero de Cancer¡Ahí estaba!

Echó a correr, desesperado, la barca estaba iluminada, como si tuviera cosmos, como si fuera una armadura. Era como si la esperanza hubiera tomado forma, le llamaba, podía huir...

Casi había llegado cuando vió al barquero, un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca, piel pálida y larga melena, lisa y suelta, cayendo como una cascada de lavanda, era de figura fuerte, pero esbelta, más firme que Afrodita pero menos que él mismo. Le miró con dos grandes ojos turquesa, llenos de poder, dos puntos rojos coronaban sus cejas. Su rostro era de gesto dulce pero no delicado.

Mü. El caballero de Aries, era el barquero.

Máscara detuvo sus pasos, titubeó... y la barca empezó a alejarse.

\- ¡No¡Espera!

Era inutil, Máscara volvió a correr hasta entrar en el agua pero la barca se alejaba irremediablemente. Había perdido aquella luz, había perdido su oportunidad...

\- ¡No¡No¡No puedes hacerme esto, espera¡Mü, espera!

Máscara se despertó de golpe, agitándose y a punto de caer de la cama.  
Un sueño, una pesadilla... pero... ¿por qué...?

La sensación de desasosiego no terminó, aun sentía un vacio dentro de él, como si hubiera perdido algo importante, algo vital, le faltaba el aire, la angustia se adueñó de él. Sentía un frio mortal en el alma, mas allá de lo físico.

¿Qué le ocurría¿Qué era? Empezó a temblar, lo necesitaba, no sabía que era pero lo necesitaba. Apartó las mantas y se puso en pie, sus piernas temblaban, por debilidad física sino por la tensión que sentía, un angustia cuyo origen no podía comprender, sentía... ansiedad.

Empezó a andar en la oscuridad de la casa de Aries, desorientado, confuso, siguiendo una dirección que no comprendía... tenía que buscar, tenía que encontrar...

Finalmente llegó frente a una puerta, y lo sintió... aquello que le faltaba, lo que había desaparecido, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

A esas alturas sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pudo vislumbrar el interior de la habitación, era un dormitorio, amplio, sobrio pero elegante. En la cama, bajo las mantas, alguien se removió, quizá sintiendo inconscientemente su presencia, y una cabeza de cabellos lilas apareció sobre la almohada. Máscara salió de su estado con una oleada de pánico, cerró la puerta con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir en su fragil estado mental y salió del templo a trompicones hasta respirar el fresco aire nocturno, practicamente se desplomó contra la pared junto a la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo.

El cosmos de Mü, la llama de su cosmos se había desvanecido de su interior...

Por todas las armas de Libra... lo que había sentido, era... era como una especie de sindrome de abstinencia. ¡Sindrome de abstinencia por el cosmos de Mü¡Nunca había oido hablar de algo parecido!

No podía quedarse allí, al amanecer cogería su armadura y se marcharía. Realmente no podía estar allí. ¡No podía!.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Dohku descendía las escaleras del santuario, por las mañanas, al alba, acostumbraba a bajar desde el templo de Libra hasta la base del santuario y pasear por los acantilados. Además le agradaba detenerse en el templo de Shaka para saludar al santo de Virgo. Pasó por el templo de Leo y pasó por el ahora vacio templo de Cancer, donde se detuvo unos instantes a reflexionar.  
Rahab... si tan solo Hades jamás hubiese descubierto el secreto de la armadura de Cancer. Eso había sido el fin para los caballeros de Cancer, Rahab había tomado una decisión, riendose del señor del inframundo con su característica carcajada sobervia... Rahab siempre había sido siniestro, sobervio y perverso, el peso de la armadura de Cancer había podido con él, su maestro había muerto prematuramente, sin poder prepararle adecuadamente.

Dohku había tratado de ayudarle, incluso había cometido el error de enamorarse de su seductora personalidad, de su atractiva oscuridad.

Había tomado la decisión de sacrificarse, había sido por el bien de Athena y el mundo, pero en su sonrisa Dhoko había visto amargura, y un malicioso placer en torturarle.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el lacerante dolor en su corazón.

"¡Rahab! ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Eres consciente de lo que vas a hacerte?!"

" Oh, vamos, Dohku, sabes bien que de todas formas acabaré así ¿qué importa?"

"No, no es cierto, tu corazón no es tan oscuro, yo lo sé Rahab."

Y Rahab le había besado, con dulcura, con afecto. Tan solo a Dohku le había mostrado su lado tierno, su lado amable cuando estaban a solas. Cuando se separaron sin embargo, sus ojos habían sido crueles.

" Que necio eres, Dohku, aunque eso me gusta de ti. Soy un monstruo y acabaré en el infierno."

"No... no digas eso... aun queda mucha guerra por delante, mañana será la batalla final contra Hades, aun quedamos seis caballeros, podemos..."

"Olvidalo Dohku, eres un pobre ingenuo como los demás. Soy un asesino, no puedes cambiarme, no me importa este sacrificio, no estoy perdiendo nada que no haya perdido ya."

Rahab había ayudado a ganar la guerra con su sacrificio. Que Dohku, con dolor de su corazón, sabía que no había sido tal. ¿Sacrificio? En realidad no había sido así, el único sacrificio real era el de los caballeros de Cancer que vinieron después de él, y sufrirían por siempre por la decisión de Rahab.

Por el bien de Athena sufrían aquello. Y ahora Máscara lo sufría. Sin opción, sin elección...

Dohku se había enterado por Shura de que Máscara había quedado reposando en la casa de Aries. Ciertamente había pedido a Mü que intentase ganar a Máscara para el Santuario, pero le sorprendía que realmente pusiese tanto empeño en ello. No sabía si era bueno o malo.

Un leve jadeo llamó su atención más adelante y pronto sintió el cosmos de Máscara de Muerte, aun algo debil. ¿No se suponía que debía guardar cama?

Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras vió a Máscara subiendo, problamente hacia la cuarta casa. No tenía buen aspecto, jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico y sudaba, llevaba su armadura en su Caja dorada, a la espalda.

Máscara apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo, su cuerpo aun no se había recuperado en absoluto de su experiencia en el Yomutsu. Le dolían todos los músculos y articulaciones. Además no se había puesto su armadura para poder camuflar mejor su cosmos y ocultar su partida a Mü, y sobre todo a Afrodita y Shura, no tenía interés en enfrentarse a una diatriba del caballero de Piscis o la supuesta amenaza de que Shura le rompería las piernas, cosa que dudaba.

\- Buenos días, Máscara.

Ultimamente no tenía suerte. Máscara masculló una diatraba de blasfemias en italiano y avanzó hasta el rellano donde estaba Dohku, y pensar que solo estaba a unos metros de su templo.

\- Creía que ibas a quedarte en el templo de Aries hasta recuperarte.

\- Una absurda idea de Afrodita. No es necesario.

Máscara tenía toda la intención de pasar de largo y continuar su camino pero Dohku no pensaba permitirlo, el caballero de Cancer no estaba en situación de ir a ninguna parte en su estado, parecía que el reposo tras la experiencia del Yomutsu no había hecho demasiado, su rostro se veía demacrado. No, definitivamente no tenía buen aspecto y Dohku no pensaba pasarlo por alto.

\- No debiste madrugar tanto, deberías descansar.

\- Lo que tu digas.- Gruñó Máscara pasando por su lado.

\- Máscara, espera.

Máscara le ignoró y empezó a subir las escaleras, Dohku no se molestó en volver a llamarle, sabía que el otro no pensaba detenerse a hablar con él. De modo que fue tras él y caminó a su lado. Quería respuestas.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste al Yomutsu sin tu armadura?

\- Para entrenar.- Respondió Máscara, escueto y cortante, con la mirada fija en el frente.

\- ¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué?

\- Para ser fuerte.- Máscara le contestó con un gesto de incredulidad por tener que contestar a una pregunta tan absurda.

\- Hay entrenamientos y entrenamientos. Pusiste en peligro tu vida de forma descuidada, una terrible imprudencia.

\- Ya.

Súbitamente Máscara se vió volteado por una fuerte mano aferrándole el brazo, pronto estuvo cara a cara con un enfurecido Dohku que súbitamente era lo mas terrorifico que había visto jamas, su cosmos practicamente rugía y sus ojos brillaban con su poder.

\- ¿¡YA!? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Máscara se soprendió, quedando paralizado unos instantes antes de reaccionar, trató de soltarse del agarre, pero Dohku le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿¡Es qué no te importa morir!?

\- ¡Por supuesto que me importa!.- Máscara se resistió a la sujeción como un animal acorralado.- ¡Suéltame!

\- No volverás a realizar semejante temeridad, no permitiré que te pongas en semejante riesgo otra vez ¿estamos?

Máscara balbuceó unos instantes, las ordenes del patriarca eran inapelables, su palabra era ley, la autoridad mas alta del Santuario por debajo de la misma Athena. Salió de su sorpresa para sustituirla por irritación por verse comandado por Dohku.

\- ¿Es una orden?.- Gruñó entre dientes.- ¿No puedo entrenar... Patriarca?.- Practicamente escupió el título.

\- Lo que no puedes hacer es suicidarte.- Replicó Dohku severamente.

\- ¿Suicidarme? ¡No quería a suicidarme! Quería conseguir otra técnica de combate.- Insistió Máscara.

\- ¿Eres consciente de la preocupación que causaste? ¿Te das cuenta de eso al menos?

\- Oh, vamos.- Máscara alzó la vista al cielo con burla.- Estoy seguro de que encontrariais un sustituto pronto, es tiempo de paz, no temas Dohku, te daría tiempo de sobra para darle mi armadura a algún psicopata, seguro que...

No pudo terminar porque Dohku le abofeteó. De no haber estado sujetándole con la otra mano le habría tirado hacia atras de la sorpresa, Máscara no pudo reaccionar, anonadado.

Máscara ponía a prueba su paciencia, realmente no había podido evitar abofetearle. Le atravesó con la mirada.

\- No te burles de mi preocupación por tí, no te burles del dolor que tu desprecio por tu propio bienestar ha causado a tus compañeros. A tus amigos.

Máscara se quedó boquiabierto, aturdido. Cuando logró recuperar el habla no pudo evitar que su voz perdiera su firmeza.

\- No... no necesito que se preocupen por mi.

Dohku bufó ante la ceguera de Máscara. Probablemente jamás había imaginado que su muerte pudiese afectarle a alguien. No era consciente de ello o no lo valoraba lo suficiente, o no lo comprendía. Probablemente esto último. Procuró suavizar su gesto.

\- Todos necesitamos que se preocupen por nosotros, somos humanos antes que caballeros dorados. ¿Es por eso que has abandonado el templo de Aries de esta manera furtiva?

\- No soy furtivo.- Gruñó Máscara soltándose del agarre de Dohku.- Y si, me he marchado porque no necesito ayuda, y mucho menos la ayuda de Mü.

Era tan orgulloso como sus predecesores, seguramente el haber sido rescatado por Mü le quemaba en el rencor que siempre había guardado para este.

Máscara no podía continuar así, Dohku tenía por deber, y decisión propia, cuidar de todos los caballeros del Santuario, ser el patriarca era eso y mucho mas. Por fin eran tiempos de paz, era el momento de enmendar errores.

No permitiría que Máscara siguiera encerrado en si mismo, usando su crueldad como bandera a fin de disuadir a los demás caballeros de acercarse a él. Ansiando el odio de los demás, disfrutando de ser despreciado y temido... a Dohku siempre le había parecido que había algo de odio hacia si mismo en esa actitud.

Y una necesidad imperiosa de cubrir su dolor con odio y sadismo.

Máscara podía engañar a muchos, pero no a Dohku, en algún lugar había un caballero de oro, era ese hombre que había confraternizado con Afrodita, otro caballero, cosa que ningun caballero de Cancer había hecho, en algún lugar tenía que quedar sitio para un corazón que al fin y al cabo se había sacrificado fingiendo una alianza con Hades para morir una segunda vez. Tenía que haberlo.

Necesitaba ayuda y era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. De buena gana se hubiera ocupado personalmente, pero su cargo de patriarca apenas le dejaba tiempo y debía preparar a Shiryu para ser el siguiente caballero de Libra. Mü era su hombre de confianza, y Máscara debía superar, fuera como fuera, su rencor hacia este, era terriblemente contraproducente.

\- Volverás al templo de Aries.

\- ¿Qué¡No!.- Máscara dejó caer la caja de su armadura al suelo.

\- Es obvio que eres incapaz de cuidar adecuadamente de tí mismo, no permitiré que tu orgullo te haga mas daño. Hasta que estes en condiciones físicas de ejercer tu cargo de Caballero de Cancer permanecerás en el templo de Aries bajo la supervisión de Mü.

\- ¡No!.- Esta vez Máscara casi mostraba pánico cosa que sobresaltó a Dohku.- ¡No necesito una niñera¡Y desde luego no a Mü!

Máscara plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza y Dohku no pudo sino exasperarse. ¿Por qué ese pánico?.

\- Ya basta Máscara, esta vez te lo ordeno como Patriarca.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme con Shura¿O Afrodita¿O incluso Saga?

Máscara sentía auténtica desesperación ¡no quería volver al templo con Mü!. Ya no era solo su viejo rencor hacia Mü, ni siquiera lo mucho que le dolía el saber que le debía la vida, sino aquella extraña ansiedad que le producía la falta del cosmos de Mü, aun no podía apartar de su interior ese vacío que nunca antes había sabido que existía hasta que Mü le ayudó a salir del Yomutsu.

Dohku no dió su brazo a torcer, no, Mü era realmente la elección adecuada. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para que Máscara no pudiese intimidarle, pero con la paciencia y control para no recurrir a la violencia contra sus provocaciones.

Afrodita y Shura no podrían ejercer ningún cambio sobre Máscara. Y lo último que necesitaba Saga en ese momento era una influencia tan nefasta como el caballero de Cancer.

Ahora bien, estaba claro que Máscara había decidido ser infantilmente cabezota al respecto. Dohku observó su postura, echado hacia atras con los pies afianzados, como un niño que se prepara para resistirse a ser arrastrado.

Dohku se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa. Llevaba muchos, muuchos años soñando con hacer aquello a Máscara de Muerte. No arrastró... empujó. Se inclinó y golpeó la cintura de Máscara con su hombro, desequilibrándole sobre este para a continuación incorporarse de la misma cargando al hombre sobre su hombro.

Máscara de Muerte no era en absoluto pequeño, pero Dohku era increiblemente fuerte. Con un brazo sujetó los muslos de Máscara para ahorrarse patadas y con la otra levantó la caja de la armadura de Cancer. Oh, si, cargar a Máscara como un saco de patatas, sintió una juvenil satisfacción por la jugarreta.

Máscara estaba tan profundamente sorprendido que no reaccionó hasta que empezaron a desandar camino de regreso a la primera casa.

\- ¿Pero... pero...?.- Máscara golpeó la espalda de Dohku.- ¡Bájame inmediatamente!

Dohku empezó a silbar ignorándole por completo. Máscara se puso rojo de ira, practicamente echaba humo.

\- ¡Déjame en el suelo, te lo advierto Dohku!.- Nunca, jamás se había sentido tan humillado.- ¡Dohku!

Cuando pasaron frente al templo de Géminis, Máscara se apresuró a guardar silencio, de ninguna manera quería que Saga le viese en tan indigna situación... si se enteraba alguien sería el hazmerreir. No volvió a golpear y gritar hasta que volvieron a estar en las escaleras.

\- ¡Bájame, iré andando! ¡Maldita sea, te digo que iré por mi propio pie!

\- No, actuas como un crio y te trataré como tal.

\- ¡No creas que olvidaré esto!.- Iba a estallar de rabia.- ¡Serás el primero en conocer mi nuevo ataque, te lo aseguro¡Te destrozaré¡Te haré pedazos¡En cuanto tenga fuerzas iré a tu templo y lo derribaré sobre tu cabeza!

\- Estoy seguro.- Murmuró Dohku, que realmente sentía curiosidad por el posible poder desarrollado por Máscara.

Cuando pasaron por la casa de Tauro a Máscara se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Aldebarán estaba allí, leyendo un libro en las escaleras de su templo, por supuesto rápidamente alzó la vista para mostrar una expresión de cómica incredulidad.

Máscara le señaló amenazadoramente, aunque era poco efectivo sobre la espalda de Dohku.

\- ¡Una sola palabra y te envio de cabeza al infierno, Aldebarán¡Como oiga una sola palabra sobre esto te acordarás de mí¡Mantén la boca cerrada!

Cuando les perdió de vista Aldebarán se partió a carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al templo de Aries, Dohku dejó a Máscara en el suelo, quien no tardó en encender su cosmos con total hostilidad. Pero no era rival para el caballero de Libra, por no hablar de su salud deteriorada.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Dohku ignoró la furia de Máscara, no tenía sentido discutir con él.

\- Permanecerás aquí hasta que yo decida que te has recuperado. Es una orden. Eso es todo.

Sin esperar replica ni quererla, se marchó. Máscara no intentó nada, sabía que no podía nada contra el caballeor de Libra, de modo que se limitó a mascar su ira. ¡Realmente detestaba a Dohku! . Ojala hubiese podido machacarlo en las cataratas de Roshan, cuando estaba en el cuerpo viejo y marchito, antes de romper el sello que le devolvería la juventud.

Se sentó sobre la caja de su armadura. Ya había amanecido por completo. Apenas había empezado el día y ya se sentía agotado.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Máscara miró por encima del hombro y vió al pequeñajo pelirrojo, Kiki, estirándose y con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía una caricatura.

Tras el discípulo venía el maestro, Mü llevaba una túnica blanca, sencilla, con unos pantalones malva, y la larga melena lavanda suelta, mecida por la brisa matutina.

\- ¿Máscara?.- Mü miró consternado al caballero de Cancer, sentado sobre la caja de Cancer y con gesto... ¿enfurruñado?.

\- Buenos días.- Gruñó Máscara.  
\----------------------------------


	8. El carnero

Capítulo 8. El Carnero.

Máscara apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y se estiró sobre una roca bajo el sól, después de un desayuno de nombre incompresible, una especie de revuelto nepalí (que había devorado, muerto de hambre), quería dormir y desear con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse cuanto antes.

Cuanto menos tiempo pasara allí mejor. Durante el desayuno Mü se había mostrado cordial y su discípulo, Kiki, o "el mocoso", abiertamente suspicaz. Máscara se había sentido demasiado cansado y huraño como para discutir siquiera. Aunque se moría por una taza de café.

\- Vacía tu mente. No debes dejar que el exterior te domine, tú dominas el exterior.

Máscara frunció el ceño y se puso de costado para mirar hacia el templo. Mü estaba sentado en la explanada que había frente a la entrada, de piernas cruzadas, frente a él su pequeño discípulo le imitaba, mirándole con atención.

Al parecer estaban entrenando... bah, el muchacho no sacaría músculo jamás. Ni carácter, ya se le veía, un mocoso asustadizo y cobardica.

\- Ahora debes "ver" todo cuanto te rodea, pero sin que te afecte, contémplalo con total indiferencia. Los pensamientos que te rodean no deben entrar en ti, pero debes leerlos.

\- Si, Maestro.

Máscara sonrió, quizá podría divertirse un poco. Cerró los ojos fingiendose dormido.

Kiki extendió sus sentidos, las hojas al viento, la hierba mecida, un grillo, la tierra, las nubes, Aldebarán, el sonido de su armadura, el brillo de su cosmos, pensando en el tiempo que debía dejar el sofrito para la comida, los pájaros revoloteando, piando, una manzana cayendo del árbol, gritos... un hombre golpeando salvajemente a un niño mientras otro pequeño jaleaba la acción con entusiasmo...

\- ¡NO!

Kiki abrió los ojos atemorizado, blanco como la leche. Mü frunció el ceño e inmediatamente percibió el origen del ataque mental, la intrusión psíquica. Máscara de Muerte, no podía ser otro, el caballero de Aries se puso en pie enfurecido y caminó hasta el otro caballero.

Máscara vestía una túnica prestada, una de las propias, blanca y simple, del estilo clasico del santuario, corta y de un solo hombro, y por debajo unos sencillos pantalones azules. Le quedaba un poco justa por ser mas robusto que Mü, pero podía llevarlas. Se había tumbado al sol, sobre una de las grandes rocas de la entrada al santuario, y parecía dormido, pero Mü sabía lo contrario.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perturbar a mi discípulo?

\- ¿Mmmh?.- Máscara abrió los ojos perezosamente.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Acabas de enviar un pensamiento psíquico a Kiki, y uno muy desagradable por cierto, quiero una explicación.

Máscara sacudió una mano quitandole importancia al suceso.

\- Solo daba un poco de dificultad al ejercicio, se supone que debería ser capaz de bloquearme¿no son sus poderes mentales su única habilidad al fin y al cabo?

Mü apenas pudo contenerse ante la obvia burla, no le gustaba en absoluto la crítica a su entrenamiento de Kiki. Le entrenaba tal y como Shiön le había entrenado a él mismo, quizá era mas suave con el pequeño pero realmente no veía la necesidad de ser tan exigente.

\- Kiki es un muchacho capaz, yo decidiré como debe ser entrenado.

\- No he dicho lo contrario. Tú decides.

Cualquier cosa que salía de su boca parecía una burla o un insulto, incluso la frase mas insulsa obtenía una significación irónica o aire sarcástico. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarle, se notaba en su voz, en su sonrisa. Tenía la crueldad imprimida en el rostro, parecía incapaz de tener una sonrisa inocente.

Mü suspiró, decididamente aquello no era una buena idea, Afrodita debía estar loco para pensar que podrían convivir. Dio media vuelta y volvió con su alumno para tranquilizarle, ese Máscara era terrible.

En la comida Máscara demostró la misma voracidad que en el desayuno, engulliendo las verduras cocidas, pese a que no eran santo de su devoción. Siempre había tenido un hambre voraz. Cuando terminó su plato vió que el mocoso seguía dandole vueltas al plato con el tenedor.  
Clasico de los niños malcriados que no habían pasado hambre en la vida, haciendole ascos a la comida. No era su problema, él si que tenía hambre.

\- ¿Vas a terminarte eso?.

El mocoso dio un respingo cuando se dirigió a él, pero rapidamente venció su temor ante la posibilidad de librarse de las funestas verduras.

\- No, no, todo para usted.

\- Ah no, de ninguna manera.- Interrumpió Mü.- Kiki, tienes que comer verduras, ya lo sabes.

\- Pero no me gustan...- Rezongó el mocoso.

Impertinente. Si Máscara le hubiese dicho algo así a Eistibus, su difunto maestro le habría tirado rodando por la ladera del volcán. Pero claro, este era Mü, tan santo, tan bueno, que jamas le alzaría la mano a un niñito inocente.

\- No importa, son sanas, te ayudarán a crecer.

Máscara bufó con burla. Mü le dirigió una mirada hostil, estaba cansado de su comportamiento.

\- Disculpa si mis métodos con mi discípulo te resultan graciosas, Máscara de Muerte, pero considero que se consiguen mejores resultados hablando que a golpes.

\- Tonterias.- Máscara dirigió una mirada despreciativa a Kiki, que se encogió.- Míralo, solo lo estas ablandando, bah, no vale nada. ¿Te entrenaba tan mal Shion?

Mü apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, ya era suficiente.

\- Mi maestro me entrenó con sabiduría, no con fuerza bruta, eso me hizo fuerte. Tú maestro por otro lado te entrenaría a golpes, eso explica donde terminaste.

Un puñetazo no habría sido mas efectivo, Máscara petrificó su expresión, ni la bofetada de Dohku había sido tan eficaz. No miró a Mü, no podía, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin alzar la vista.

Eisitibus le había entrenado a golpes, si, con la promesa de que eso le haría fuerte, que era necesario... pero al final eso había sido mentira, su armadura le había abandonado, un mero caballero de bronce le había matado... Mientras Mü había tenido respeto y afecto. Ahora no podía evitar pensar en su primer encuentro con el Patriarca Shion y su alumno, un joven Mü.  
\-------------------------------

Hace ocho años...  
Eistibus le levantó la cara alzándole la barbilla con rudeza. Máscara le aguantó la mirada con determinación, su maestro despreciaba la debilidad, si mostraba el más mínimo titubeo lo pagaría caro. Eistibus no solía dar segundas oportunidades.

\- Voy a presentarte ante el patriarca del Santuario, si me avergüenzas te mataré y sacaré otro discípulo de cualquier aldeucha. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, maestro.- Máscara sabía que no debía fallar, si era presentado finalmente como discípulo de Cancer aseguraría su supervivencia.

A nadie le importaba lo que Eistibus hiciera con un aprendiz anónimo, pero un elegido para ser caballero era una circunstancia muy diferente, su vida tendría algún valor. O eso esperaba.

Eistibus había sido muy claro, no le haría heredero de la armadura de Cancer hasta estar seguro de su valía. Y para forjarle esa valía le había llevado con él en sus misiones tras su entrenamiento.

Había visto el negro corazón de la humanidad. El mundo era una bestia que devoraba a sus propios hijos, y sus hijos no dudaban en atacar a su madre. Eistibus se lo había mostrado con toda su crudeza.

Porque su labor como caballero de Cancer sería ser el brazo exterminador de la diosa Athena, los monstruos del mundo debían ser eliminados.

Cuando obtuviera la armadura que ahora portaba Eistibus, obtendría la fuerza para alzarse sobre sus enemigos. No volvería a tener miedo de nada, no volvería a sufrir ni a estar a merced de nadie. No había piedad, había que ganarse la supervivencia. Era la única verdad, lo había aprendido con sangre.

Hoy era su gran día. Se había ganado su nombre, Mascara de Muerte, y pronto sería parte del Santuario, estaría entre los mayores, sería parte de la élite. El lugar donde estaban los hombres más fuertes del mundo. Se pondría al servicio de la poderosa Athena, el mayor poder sobre la tierra.

\- Te aseguro que si muestras la mas mínima debilidad te destriparé delante del Patriarca, y no creas que le importará.- Le aseguró Eistibus con un toque de diversión.- Shion parece un santurrón, pero te aseguro que no es más que un hipócrita, como todos los demás del Santuario, no dejes que te engañen. Nosotros sabemos la verdad.

Eistibus le había hablado mucho del Santuario, como asesinaban y mataban porque era la voluntada de la gloriosa Athena, quien justificaba todos sus actos. Eran los más poderosos, y eso era suficiente para justificarlo, sencillamente se escudaban y lo negaban, en un falso sentido de la justicia, ciegos o hipócritas. Eistibus servía a la diosa, la diosa era el poder, el poder era lo único que mantenía el orden en un mundo de salvajes que no obedecían a nada excepto al látigo del más fuerte.Y los caballeros de oro eran el látigo de la diosa.

\- Espera aquí.

Eistibus entró en el gran templo principal. Un gran edificio, impresionante. Máscara aguardó, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. Estaba emocionado, asustado... no lo sabía. Se acabaría la horrible isla volcánica, ahora viviría en el Templo de Cancer, cierto que aun estaría bajo el yugo de Eistibus... pero era mejor que nada.

Tomó aliento y procuró calmarse, debía mantenerse firme, debía ser duro, de otro modo se mostraría debil. Y sabía bien como acababan los débiles.

\- ¡Ven aquí, muchacho!

Si dudaba le devorarían. Tenía que tragarse su miedo. Si olían su miedo lo matarían, pese a lo asustado que se sentía, lo ahogó con determinación. Había sobrevivido a mucho, sobreviviría a esto, ya había visto el infierno.

Entró en el templo, con paso firme, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y debía transmitirlo.

El patriarca Shion era impresionante, su cosmos era puro poder¡era aun mas poderoso que Eistibus!. A su lado, mas apartado, había un muchacho de su edad, de melena de un raro color lavanda y grandes ojos turquesa, sus rasgos, suaves y hermosos asemejaban los del mismo Shion, quizá era su hijo. Parecía amable, eso le sorprendía, había esperado muchachos similares... a él mismo... sintió un aguijonazo... envidia. ¿Por qué aquel joven parecía tan puro?. ¿Por qué parecía tan casual junto a un hombre tan poderoso como lo era Shion?. ¿Es qué no le temía?

Devolvió su mirada al patriarca, quien se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre, joven?

\- Máscara de Muerte.

\- Eso no es un nombre.- Replicó el muchacho con incredulidad.

Máscara miró al insolente con odio¿cómo se atrevía a estropear su primer encuentro con el Patriarca?. ¿Es que quería ponerle en evidencia?

Un rival, un enemigo. Como aquellos otros muchachos que Eistibus a veces recogía para entrenar con él como posibles aprendices, obligándoles a competir entre sí.

Lo veía claro, ese muchacho era un rival, quizá le tenía envidía, temía su poder en el Santuario y quería destruirle. No se lo permitiría.

\- Es mi nombre.- Le gruñó amenazadoramente.

\- Pero no el nombre con el que naciste.- Shión fue firme, Máscara temió haber cometido un error¿había fallado?.- Quiero tu nombre real.

¿Su nombre real? Eistibus le había dicho que ese nombre era vulgar, que no era digno de un caballero de Cancer, renunciar a él para obtener uno mejor era un signo de su nueva vida. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y la mandíbula firme, no, no debía mostrarse debil, era una prueba.

\- Su nombre es Máscara de Muerte.- Intervino Eistibus.

Orgullo. Eistibus estaba orgulloso de él. Máscara se sintió mas seguro, había complacido a su cruel maestro. Perfecto, lo había conseguido, ya era el futuro caballero de Cancer. Y pasaría por encima de quien hiciera falta, había sufrido y luchado demasiado como para echarse atrás.

\- Está bien, sé bienvenido al Santuario de Athena, joven Máscara de Muerte.

El Patriarca le había aceptado en el Santuario. Eistibus le hizo un pequeño gesto y salieron del Santuario con paso firme. Ya estaba, estaba a un paso de la armadura de oro.

Eistibus le puso una mano sobre el hombro con orgullo.

\- Muy bien, Máscara de Muerte, perfecto, le has demostrado a Shion el poder de un futuro caballero de Cancer. Y has puesto en su lugar a su presuntuoso aprendiz, es una serpiente con cara de angel.

Máscara asintió, no lo dudaba. No le engañarían.

Los demás podían escudarse en palabras bonitas como el honor y la justicia, pero los caballeros de Cancer no necesitaban esas excusas. Eran fuertes, no necesitaban esas necias palabras, esos engaños para débiles de espíritu.

No necesitaba a nadie. Todos los demás eran sus enemigos. Empezando por aquel mocoso que había parecido gentil y al final había tratado de ponerle en un aprieto.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Presente...

Después había descubierto que Mü era tan santo como aparentaba, siempre amable, siempre con esa voz serena y ojos de mirada limpia, que Shion era un hombre severo y seco pero amable y paciente...

Que Eistibus le había presentado un Santuario oscuro de hombre tan crueles y despiadados como él mismo, pero había sido una mentira, o quizá la justificación que Eistibus se había dado a sí mismo.

Y los había odiado a todos, por tenerlo todo mientras él no tenía nada. Habían obtenido una armadura de oro, poderes cósmicos... y el afecto de un maestro que había ocupado el lugar de un padre.

Y él solo había tenido dolor, desprecio y desesperación, para obtener finalmente una armadura que portaba el infierno con ella y cobraba un alto precio por ello. ¿Dónde había estado la justicia para él? La justicia de la que gozaban los demás, la que había tenido Mü.

Fue al taller del templo y se apoyó contra la caja de su armadura, sintiendo la conexión de su cosmos con ella, la unión profunda de sus espíritus. Lo había dado todo por aquella armadura, ella a cambio le había dado poder¿verdad?. La armadura vibró al sentirle, complacida por su cercanía.

No era una armadura malvada. Las armaduras de oro habían sido creadas de un mismo bloque y con un mismo objetivo, en esencia su armadura no era diferente de la de Aries. De hecho la armadura de Cancer tenía una mayor conexión con su caballero que ninguna otra, o eso pensaba. Su armadura le había consentido asesinatos, crueldad¡si había consentido a Eistibus el matratarle!... Había seguido con él sin titubeos, protegiendole con su poder, aumentando su cosmos.

Le había abandonado en la batalla del Santuario, pero no era por atacar al caballero del Dragón, ni por intentar matar a su insulsa y beata novia, sino porque sus acciones de traición desembocarían en la muerte de Athena, su diosa y creadora de la armadura.

Cerró los ojos, amargado, dolorido.

"Mi maestro me entrenó con sabiduría, no con fuerza bruta, eso me hizo fuerte. Tú maestro por otro lado te entrenaría a golpes, eso explica donde terminaste."

Recordaba a Mü, entrenando con Shión, el afecto que se percibía entre ambos, casi padre e hijo. A Aldebarán discutiendo con su maestro para comprobar si realmente eran igual de altos, a Camus y su maestro haciendo muñecos de nieve en verano...

A veces severos, a veces más firmes y secos que otros... pero todos unidos. Y Máscara apartado, mirándoles bajo la sombra de Eistibus, odiándoles por ello.

Mü era tan gentil con Kiki, incluso más que Shion lo había sido con él. El pequeño pelirrojo rebosaba vitalidad, alegría, era un niño y actuaba como tal, riendo, saltando... no tenía miedo del mundo pese a haber contemplado tantas luchas entre caballeros. Era un niño inocente... su alma era inocente.

Máscara se encogió. Se sentía tan pequeño...  
\-----------------------------------------

Mü observó su reflejo en el agua, meditabundo, se sentía culpable por haberle dicho aquello a Máscara... pero tampoco tenía claro que debiera pedir perdón ¡Máscara había sido terriblemente grosero!  
Por otra parte tampoco había pretendido hacer mella en el entrenamiento de Máscara, que sin duda había sido algo horrible, Eistibus había sido un monstruo sanguinario que indudablemente no había sabido entrenar a un niño excepto con el clásico "La letra ha sangre entra".

Pero no podía permitir que tratase de mala manera a Kiki. Podía ser grosero con él, eso incluso podía tolerarlo¿pero con el pequeño?. De ninguna manera.

Si iba a estar un solo día más allí tenían que dejar claras un par de cosas. Mü buscó el cosmos de Máscara y se dirigió al taller. Allí encontró a Máscara, que estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la caja de Cancer. Inmediatamente Máscara alzó la vista para fulminarle con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Máscara soltó una carcajada, descolocando completamente a Mü.

\- "Tenemos que hablar".- Imitó Máscara.- La frase mas temida en cualquier matrimonio ¿nos hemos casado Mü? ¿Me engañas con otro?. ¿Con Shaka quizá? Me siento tan herido...

El caballero de Aries sintió un tic en su ceja izquierda, tenía unas ganas insoportables de lanzar a Máscara hasta su templo con su extinción estelar. No sabía en que estaba pensando para tratar de pedir perdón o simplemente razonar con él.

\- Agradecería que observases cierta educación con tu anfitrión.

\- Mi anfitrión, o sea tu, supongo.

Máscara se puso en pie, no tenía intención de seguir mirando a Mü desde abajo.

\- Asi és.- Mü se cuadró.- No pienso tolerar tu actitud.

\- Mi actitud.- Máscara chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Te ofende mi actitud? Cuanto lo siento¿he herido tu delicada sensibilidad?

Sencillamente imposible. Se encararon con rabia evidente.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?. Estas en mi casa.

\- No es por mi elección.- Gruñó Máscara.

\- Debí dejarte en el Yomutsu.

El caballero de Cancer inflamó su cosmos con total ira, no podía soportar pensar en su deuda con Mü, en como le había salvado.

\- ¡Quizá debiste hacerlo!.- Le espetó.- ¡No te necesitaba!

\- ¡Pues lo parecía¡Eres un loco!

\- ¡Quizá tengo el valor de hacer ciertas cosas mientras otros se refugian en un agujero del Tibet!

¿Cómo tenía el rostro de echarle en cara tu exilio en Jamir? Se había refugiado allí durante el gobierno de Saga sobre el Santuario, al igual que Dohku se había refugiado en las cataratas del Rozhan. Habían permanecido así dada la delicada situación del Santuario, era despues de todo un golpe de estado.

Y Máscara se atrevía a insinuar que era un cobarde.

\- Eres... eres un...

\- Ya, vale, llamame cuando tengas algo que decirme.- Máscara le sonrió con ese gesto sarcástico y burlón, elevando una comisura de la boca más que la otra.

Mü estaba al borde, no sabía que hacer, Shion le había enseñado a controlar sus emociones, a ser sereno, a tener un control total de sus emociones, por medio de la calma llegaba el control, el control era poder, el cosmos era equilibrio. Aries era un protector, el guardián de la primera casa.

Pero ninguna de las técnicas y enseñanzas de Shion resultaban al hablar con Máscara. El caballero de Cancer era impermeable a cualquier diplomacia.

"Máscara respeta el poder, tú eres mas fuerte que él. Usa eso."

Era el consejo de Afrodita. Si el lo decía, debía ser cierto. Y lo cierto era que estaba deseándolo.

En un instante los ojos turquesa se oscurecieron hasta un verde oscuro, su cosmos se iluminó a su alrededor, recreándose en su poder, palpable, envolviéndole como una antorcha en la oscuridad. Era Aries, el Carnero, el lider, el protector, el marcado por Ares. Se afirmó frente a Máscara, paralizándolo con su sola presencia.

Cuando habló lo hizo con una firmeza y autoridad atronadoras.

\- Este es mi templo.- Remarcó con lentitud.- Mientras estés en él me guardarás respeto a mí y a mi discípulo. Muerdeté la lengua, a ver si te envenenas.

No dijo más, ni falta que hacia. Máscara no le replicó, estaba callado como un muerto y recto como una tabla, parecía un soldado amonestado. Satisfecho, y mas relajado de lo que había estado en días, Mü suspiró y sonrió mientras se marchaba del taller. Realmente se sentía... bien, en calma después de la tormenta. Había algo relajante en hacer valer su poder y autoridad, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Puede que la sobervia fuese una emoción baja pero... sentía bien imponerse por un instante. Y de algún modo sentía que su armadura lo aprobaba, la sentía realmente viva.

Y Máscara había cerrado su boca. Había valido la pena.

Máscara se preguntó si había una epidemia, primero Afrodita, luego Dohku y ahora Mü.  
Se sentó sobre la caja de su armadura y ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro.

Mü tenía carácter... ¡y que carácter! Le había dejado la piel de gallina. Sabía que era poderoso, lo había sentido con total claridad cuando había tratado de atacar su barrera de cristal y había sido víctima de su Extinción Estelar... y ahora lo había vuelto a sentir, claramente, en su cosmos¡y sin necesidad de atacarle!.

Había estado asombroso, sus ojos oscurecidos, su gesto imperioso, su cosmos como un aura dorada, un halo de autoridad imperial. Magnífico, digno de respeto.

Perfectamente capaz de desintegrarle si osaba pasarse de la raya.

Volvió a ladear la cabeza y después palmeó la caja de su armadura.

\- Las apariencias engañan.- Le murmuró anonadado.

Y mucho.  
\------------------------------------


	9. Ojos de niño, ojos de adulto

Capítulo 9. Ojos de niño y ojos de adulto.

Máscara se levantó de la cama con la satisfacción de no haber soñado, aunque el sentimiento de ausencia persistía. Era el tercer día que pasaba en el templo de Aries, el día anterior había procurado evitar a Mü comiendo en silencio y permaneciendo en el exterior del templo pero en su parte posterior, no tenía interés en enfrentarse de nuevo al caballero de Aries, sobre todo conociendo ahora el mal humor que podía tener.

Y no, no le estaba evitando, solo dejaba que se calmasen las aguas.

Cuando fue al comedor se encontró con su desayuno sobre la mesa y una nota. Al parecer Mü se había ausentado y no volvería hasta el anochecer. Mejor que mejor. Máscara acabó con su desayuno y salió al exterior a hacer algo de ejercicio, le habían dicho que guardara cama, pero con dormir casi diez horas consideraba que era suficiente descanso. La pereza no era uno de sus defectos, tenía que moverse.

No forzó su cuerpo, de modo que se contentó con unos estiramientos. Cuando apenas era mediodia oyó unos ruidos y encontró al mocoso... Kiki, jugando entre las rocas del acantilado, saltando de roca en roca y cogiendo flores silvestres.

Jugando... despreocupado. Máscara nunca había jugado, no había tenido tiempo ni ganas.

\- ¡Uouh!

Súbitamente Kiki perdió pie. Y cayó.

Fue instintivo. Máscara saltó en plancha con los brazos por delante para coger al niño. Cuando sus dedos rozaron al niño... este desapareció. Máscara cayó al suelo en plancha.

PLAF!

\- ¿Pero que demonios...?

\- Puedo teleportarme ¿has visto?. ¡En un instante!

Máscara alzó la vista desde el suelo para ver la radiante sonrisa del pequeño acuclillado. Claro, se había teleportado, ya sabía que el discípulo de Aries, como su maestro antes que él, era un prodigio de los poderes psiónicos. Pero no sabía que podía teleportarse a voluntad en un segundo. Era bueno.

\- Ya veo.- Gruñó incorporándose.

Kiki miró a Máscara de arriba abajo con precaución... ¡realmente se había tirado a cogerle!. Por supuesto lo había hecho a propósito, a ver que pasaba. En realidad había esperado que se quedara mirando e incluso se carcajease.

Aunque había sido muy divertido verle caer el suelo de cara. Tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para ahogar la risa, cosa que no ayudó.

Máscara apoyó las manos en la cintura ¡el mocoso se estaba riendo de él!.

\- ¿Te has divertido?

\- ¡Mucho!.- Exclamó el mocoso con una carcajada.

¡Tamaño descaro!. Máscara no daba crédito. El crio olvidaba muy rapidamente el temor que le había inspirado inicialmente. Practicamente echando humo Máscara extendió las manos como garras.

\- ¡Te voy a...!

\- ¡Uaaaaah!.

Kiki no perdió el tiempo en echar a correr con Máscara a la zaga. Cuando el mocoso recurrió al teletransporte Máscara no tardó en imitarle y acabaron corriendo uno tras otro por el techo del Santuario.

\- ¡Te tengo!

Finalmente agarró al mocoso por los pies en un teletransporte al mismo tiempo. ¡Por fín! Le sostuvo boca abajo por una pierna y preparó el puño... Kiki chilló y se encogió cubriendose la cabeza con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con miedo.

Máscara se detuvo en seco al percibir su miedo con tanta intensidad. ¿Cuántas veces le había golpeado Eistibus? Y por mucho menos, había bastado un lloriqueo, una duda, tardar demasiado en obedecerle o mostrar afecto por algún animalillo.

A Kiki nunca le habrían pegado, seguro, eso se notaba en un niño. Lo cierto era que Máscara nunca había tratado con un niño, aquellos que adornaban la pared de su templo habían sido muertes accidentales, había quedado sorprendido cuando había visto sus caras en su templo. Incluso culpabilizado... había sido un accidente, su misión había sido exterminar un culto a Lucifer, que había conseguido una armadura de bronce. Antes de irse había derrumbado el edificio entero. No sabía que hubiera niños allí.

Bajas de guerra, si estaban allí sería por algo, así se había justificado.

Máscara sintió el miedo de Kiki, su temor, que sustituía su anterior despreocupación, el muy truhan incluso se había divertido evadiéndole...

Puso al mocoso bajo su brazo... y le frotó la coronilla de la cabeza con los nudillos. Muy rápido.

\- ¡AYAYAYAYAYAY!.- El mocoso chilló y pataleo.- ¡Eso dueleeee!

\- ¿A que si?. ¿Eh?. ¿A que si?.- Máscara rió de buena gana.- Esto te enseñará.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón¡No volveré a hacerlo!

Finalmente dejó al pequeño en el suelo... o mas bién en el techo del templo. Kiki se llevó las manos a la dolorida cabeza, asentándose el pelo revuelto. Tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas pero era obvio que no lloraba de verdad, puro susto.

\- Sniff... dueleee...- Lloriqueó. Máscara suspiró, mocoso malcriado.

\- Pues te echas agua, eres un blandengue.

\- ¡No lo soy!

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!.- Máscara se inclinó hacia el crio con los brazos en jarras.- Mirate, lloriqueando por tan poca cosa.

\- Pero duele.- Protestó Kiki alzando la vista.

\- Si duele te aguantas. Si te han herido no des muestras de ello.

\- Pero entonces no sabrán que me han herido.

\- ¡De eso se trata!.- Máscara estaba incredulo.

\- Pero entonces nadie sabrá si necesito ayuda.

Máscara se quedó callado... tenía sentido... bueno, un poco. Y Kiki le miraba profundamente convencido de lo que decía.

\- Si necesitas ayuda...- Murmuró.

Mascara mascó la idea y finalmente se sentó en el techo del templo con aire melancólico. Nunca había pensado en eso.

Kiki miró al hombre, alto, siniestro y de oscura fama, que se había sentado a su lado. De pronto ya no daba tanto miedo. No le había pegado, de hecho se había divertido mientras corría y se teleportaba huyendo de él. Quizá no era tan malo como parecía.

\- Es hora de comer.

\- Aja.- Mascara asintió distraidamente.

\- El Maestro Mü ha dejado verduras.

Máscara frunció el ceño y al mirar a Kiki vió la viva imagen de lo que debía ser un diablillo o un duendecillo malicioso, con ese pelo rojo y esa sonrisa... Máscara no pudo sino mostrar una sonrisa a coro.

\- Supongo que podemos cambiar el menú. ¿Dónde está la nevera?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mü salió del templo de Libra, donde se había reunido con Dohku y el recién llegado Shiryu, caballero del Dragón. El joven caballero estaba halagado pero era tan humilde que había costado un gran esfuerzo convencerlo de que debía ser el próximo caballero de Libra. Pero finalmente todo iría bien, además Dohku había dispuesto que todos los caballeros de bronce se trasladaran al Santuario para prepararse, Seiya como Caballero de Sagitario, Hyoga como caballero de Acuario, Ikki como caballero de Leo y Shun como caballero de Virgo. Los cinco debían comenzar a entrenarse para llevar las armaduras de oro en algún futuro, las armaduras ya los habían marcado como herederos y ya habían demostrado su valía con creces.  
\- Mü, aguarda.

\- Si, Dohku, dime.

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo con Máscara?

Mü suspiró, había conseguido paz desde que le había dejado claro su lugar, pero temía haber conseguido demasiado éxito. ¿Cómo iba a congraciarse con él si no se hablaban? Bueno, al menos no discutían.

\- No lo sé... no estoy seguro de que ese hombre pueda convivir con nadie en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Si te resulta demasiado duro...

\- No, no.- Mü negó y sonrió.- Estoy dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Si, Máscara de Muerte... es algo dificil, pero tengo esperanza.

Dohku asintió y despidió al caballero de Aries. Esperaba no arrepentirse de haber dejado a Mascara con Mü. Quizá ambos saliesen ganando con la experiencia, a veces Mü se parecía demasiado a Shion, su antiguo y difunto amigo había sido demasiado controlador en ocasiones, era consciente de su poder y por ello mantenía siempre un ferreo control sobre sus emociones, la responsabilidad de ser el patriarca y el caballero de Aries habían hecho mella en su carácter, que se había endurecido.

Mü podía ganar mucho si obtenía un poco de impetuosidad y dejaba salir sus emociones. Aunque solo esperaba que no las dejara salir tanto que acabaran matándose.

Mü llegó a su templo a tiempo de cenar, esperaba fervientemente que Kiki le hubiese hecho caso en cuanto a alejarse de Máscara. Al caballero de Cancer no parecían gustarle los niños en absoluto.  
Apenas había llegado a la entrada del templo cuando oyó... ¿risas?. Profundamente sorprendido aceleró el paso y camufló su cosmos, rebajándolo hasta ser imperceptible en el santuario, donde había tantos cosmos poderosos.

Encontró a Kiki en la salita, riendo como un loco, con una risa que tenía un toque de picaresca, sentado sobre la espalda de Máscara de Muerte, que tenía una sonrisa similar, pero mas suave que la habitual, mas amable, con mas picardía que malicia.

Máscara hacía flexiones y Kiki hacía de peso sobre él. Charlaban y reían. Mü apenas daba crédito a sus ojos, nunca hubiera imaginado así a Máscara, jamás. Y Kiki se veía completamente relajado, divertido con el sube y baja.

\- ¿Y entonces que hizo él?

\- Bueno.- Máscara seguía ejercitándose mientras hablaba.- El caballero del Chacal seguía atontado mirando a Afrodita, que por otra parte no dejaba de hacerle morritos.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste tü?

\- ¿Yo? Yo seguía peleándome con la jauría de perros y lobos, y créeme, nunca subestimes a un animal que lucha por instinto. La antirrábica si que duele.

Kiki volvió a reir con ganas y Máscara continuó.

\- Entonces fue cuando el caballero del Chacal cometió su error mas crucial.

\- ¿Cuál¿Cuál? Cuéntame.

\- Se acercó a Afrodita y le dijo: "Su belleza me ha robado el corazón, hermosa dama."

Kiki se echó a reir tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la amplia espalda.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja¡Le confundió con una chica!

\- Naturalmente a Afrodita no le agradó en absoluto, y en ese instante el caballero del Chacal era historia. No fue nada bonito.

Ambos rieron a duo. Mü sintió una inmensa calided. Máscara era humano, tan humano como cualquiera, capaz de reir, capaz de bromear, y capaz de ser gentil con un niño. Guardó silencio y retrocedió hasta la entrada donde devolvió la visibilidad a su cosmos. Cuando entró de nuevo, Máscara no estaba a la vista y Kiki estaba en la salita, solo y aun riendo entre dientes.

Parecía que realmente podían convivir. Mü decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Durante la cena Máscara mantuvo su silencio... pero se le veía mas relajado, sencillamente abstraido. Era una buena señal. Y Mü no podía dejar sonreir, había sido una escena... tierna, y esa palabra unida al caballero de Cancer era tan incongrujente como encantadora.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara intentaba relajarse y postergar su despertar, había dormido a ratos, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, sintiendo constantemente ese hormigueo en su interior, esa falta. Remoloneó en las cálidas mantas, sintiendo su calor y comodidad...

\- ¡Yihaaaaaa!

En un segundo tenía una bestia pelirroja sobre él, un auténtico farfullero salvaje le saltó encima con saña. Máscara no pudo evitar gritar y al final acabó cayendose de la cama en un revuelo de matas y la almohada, pronto comprobó que el asaltante rabioso era Kiki, que ahora le sonreía de oreja a oreja sentado comodamente sobre su pecho.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, mocoso?!.- Y estaba realmente enfadado.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Te he asustado!.- Se mofó Kiki.

Máscara descubrió que no sentía deseos de golpearle.. había otros métodos mas divertidos. Con un solo gesto envolvió al mocoso en la manta y la cerró con una lazada. Inmediatamente Kiki empezó a revolverse y chillar para ser liberado... claro que el efecto quedaba reducido porque entre los gritos se le oía reir.

\- Yo te enseñaré a saltar encima de mi.- Le amenazó.

Nunca antes había imaginado que un niño podía ser tan divertido, para empezar no se indignaba por estupideces, se reía del humor de mal gusto y no se ofendía por quítame allá ese apodo. Ojala Mü nunca pudiese convertirle en otro caballero tan estirado que parecía tener un palo metido por donde la espalda perdía su santo nombre.

\- Me parece que meteré esta sabana en la lavadora... contigo dentro.

Se oyó un ahogado "no te atreverás" entre risas.

\- ¿Qué no? Será divertido, daras vueltas y vueltas, lástima del agua y el jabón pero...

El pataleo y las risas se intensificaron, diosa, Máscara no podía evitar reírse ¡nunca se había divertido tanto con alguien!.

Al pasar por el comedor se encontró con Mü, que observó anonadado el bulto de mantas movil que Máscara llevaba en brazos. Y el bulto se reía.

\- ¿Kiki?

\- Voy a meter al mocoso en la lavadora.- Respondió con toda seriedad.

Mü no sabía si indignarse o reírse ¿iba en serio o no? Con Máscara nunca se sabía. Solo pudo quedarse parado con la taza de te en la mano, la escena era ciertamente extraña tratándose de Mascara.

Finalmente el caballero de Cancer soltó el bulto en el suelo, del cual salió Kiki rojo de risa.

\- Ahora entiendo que tengas un aprendiz, Mü, es un buen bufón.

\- ¡No soy un bufón!.- Se defendió Kiki.

Máscara le gruñó amenazadoramente y se sentó sin decir más.

Y ahora actuaba como si Kiki no le cayese bien. Mü sabía que si contara esto en el santuario todos le tomarían por loco. Sonrió tomando su té, realmente había esperanza.

Desayunaron y Mü le encomendó a Kiki unas labores para el resto del día, no era bueno dejarle muy ocioso.

Máscara repitió el desayuno y Mü se quedó un rato más a la mesa, mirándole. Máscara se removió bajo su mirada y finalmente dejó el cuenco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tienes hijos?

Máscara practicamente escupió la comida y le miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no! Odio a los niños.

\- Si tu lo dices.

Mü sonreía dulcemente, apoyando el rostro entre las manos, observándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y complicidad. Máscara centró su atención en su comida, incómodo. No le gustaba que alguien imaginara que sentía debilidad por el pequeño pelirrojo. Además la forma en que Mü le estaba mirando, le incomodaba y a la vez le gustaba.

Mü recogió los platos y fue a la cocina con ellos, en general fregaba Kiki, pero hoy su labor era bajar al pueblo a comprar y repartir periodicos, le gustaba que el muchacho realizase esas actividades antes de entrenar, sería un hombre que conocería el mundo, no viviría encerrado en el templo, alejado de los demás hombres, de las personas que algún día debería proteger.

Empezó a canturrear mientras fregaba, se sentía feliz, sobre todo pensando en como Máscara y Kiki se habían compenetrado en un solo día, y como el caballero de Cancer había mostrado tanta jovialidad en privado, era algo encantador.

Máscara oyó el canto de Mü y frunció el ceño, molesto ¿qué le había puesto tan contento?. Ahora no parecía molesto por tenerle en el templo.

Máscara tuvo la tentación de ir a la cocina a molestarle... pero tuvo un terrorifico flashback del momento de ira de Mü el día pasado y al instante dio media vuelta y se alejó. No se podía pinchar al carnero gratuitamente. Le merecía un respeto.

Por la tarde Mü entrenó con Kiki la habilidad de controlar la intensidad del cosmos. Usar el justo, la cantidad exacta según lo que se deseaba conseguir, aumentarlo, reducirlo, manipularlo... Pasaron horas y tan solo pararon cuando Kiki quedó completamente exhausto. Mü se sonrió cuando tuvo que llevar al pequeño en brazos a la cama. Después de acostarlo, y tomando nota de que Kiki tendría que desayunar fuerte puesto que no había cenado, se dirigió al baño para ducharse antes de hacer la cena para él y su huesped.  
En cuanto abrió la puerta del lavabo se encontró con dicho huesped.

Mü se quedo quieto en el umbral de la puerta, sin poder evitar que su mirada recorriera el ejemplo de cuerpo masculino que se exhibía ante él. Ya le había visto antes, pero había sido en compañía de Afrodita, con la ocupación de curar sus heridas. Máscara había estado inconsciente... no como ahora.

Máscara estaba secándose, pasaba la toalla por su piel de forma enérgica, frotó su amplio pecho y descendió con rapidez, en zigzag, recorriendo sus abdominales, llegó a sus genitales y los envolvió con la toalla, frotándolos y pasando la toalla entre sus poderosos muslos.

Mü sintió que su pantalón encogía un par de tallas mientras veía la vigorosa hombría de Máscara envuelta y frotada con un gesto casual que resultaba mas erótico que nada planeado.

\- En seguida termino.

Mü alzó la vista con profunda vergüenza por tener tales pensamientos. Máscara levantó los brazos sin mostrar vergüenza alguna y se frotó el pelo sin mayor reparo, exhibiendo su cuerpo, bien formado y forjado en la batalla.

\- Ya estoy.

Mü asintió debilmente y se apartó dejando salir a Máscara del lavabo. Era normal que el caballero de Cancer no tuviese problema en estar desnudo, despues de todo ambos eran hombres y no tenía motivos para ocultarse.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y entró en la ducha. Ahora más que antes necesitaba esa ducha, y bien fría.  
\------------------------------------------------

Máscara no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, la cena con Mü había sido incómoda, el otro caballero no había alzado la mirada de la comida ni una vez, y Máscara no había comentado nada al respecto, poco dispuesto a enfrentar su ira nuevamente.  
Y aquel vacío no desaparecía, dormía con la sensación constante de que le faltaba algo y la idea de que era el cosmos de Mü no dejaba de incomodarle.

Saltó de la cama, tenía que despejarse... quizá podría echar agua en la cama del mocoso para que pareciese que se había meado.

No obstante sus pies le llevaron a pasar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Mü.

Apoyó las manos en la fria puerta y también su frente, cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, turbado al sentir que la cercanía con Mü parecía aliviar la sensación.

Entonces lo oyó, un jadeo, un gemido ahogado, amortiguado con esfuerzo, mas jadeos.

Sospechaba a que se debían, pero le resultaba dificil, muy dificil, imaginar a Mü haciendo eso. Demonios¡era obvio que hasta Shaka debía hacerlo!, pero era complicado de imaginar.

Sabía que tenía que continuar su camino, pasar de largo y salir al exterior, serenarse y tratar de dormir de nuevo mas tarde.

En cambio entreabrió la puerta en silencio, y observó por el resquicio.

Mü estaba tendido en la cama, las mantas apartadas, su única ropa una camisa abierta, los calzoncillos a la altura de las rodillas... Su cuerpo era hermoso, mas esbelto que el suyo pero fibroso, compacto, nada tenía que envidiar al de Afrodita. Sus manos se perdían entre sus piernas, con la izquierda manipulaba sus testículos, moviéndolos con delicadeza mientras la derecha apretaba el congestionado y enhiesto miembro viril en una vaina que se movía de arriba a abajo... Su rostro estaba deliciosamente ruborizado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, nublados en su camino hacia el orgasmo, jadeando y obviamente conteniendo los gemidos para no alertar a los demás ocupantes del templo.

Máscara de Muerte estaba fascinado, Mü estaba tan hermoso con el cabello lila revuelto como una aureola en torno a su rostro y en la actitud mas íntima en la que podía estar una persona. Era hermoso, indescriptiblemente hermoso... abrió más la puerta.

Mü recorrió la longitud de su hombría hasta el glande y se acarició lentamente, ni la ducha fria había apaciguado el deseo que se había encendido dentro de él. Estaba perdido en ensoñaciones, en todas ellas estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Máscara de Muerte, y con la expresión gentil que había vislumbrado... tan deseable...

Estaba tan cerca... un poco mas rapido... Mü se entregó a la autogratificación con un gemido sonoro... después de todo soñar no tenía nada de malo.

Hasta que abrió los ojos y vió al objeto de sus lúbricas fantasias en su dormitorio.

\- ¡Máscara!.- Mü se sentó en el lecho tratando, con poco éxito, de recuperar la dignidad. Se cubrió con un trozo de manta pero seguía siendo evidente su "incomodidad".

Máscara dió un respingo, no sabía que hacer, donde esconderse, súbitamente se percató de que había entrado en la habitación sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Mü apenas encontraba las palabras, el corazón retumbaba en su pecho y la cara le ardía de vergüenza¡Máscara le había visto masturbándose!. Solo si además supiera que lo había hecho pensando en él, habría podido aumentar su total vergüenza. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, o que se tragase a Máscara, cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena.

Máscara permaneció en pie, paralizado, podía hacer muchas cosas, disculparse atropelladamente y salir corriendo, hacer como si lo visto no le importase y preguntar por alguna estupidez, reirse y recibir como mínimo la tercera muerte, o bien hacer exactamente lo que le dictaba el segundo cerebro que todo hombre tenía entre las piernas.

Decisiones, decisiones.  
\-----------------------------


	10. Carne y Hueso

Capítulo 10. Carne y hueso

Mü apenas encontraba las palabras, el corazón retumbaba en su pecho y la cara le ardía de vergüenza¡Máscara le había visto masturbándose!. Solo si además supiera que lo había pensando en él habría podido aumentar su total vergüenza.

Máscara permaneció firme, podía hacer muchas cosas, disculparse atropelladamente y salir corriendo, hacer como si lo visto no le importase y preguntar por una manta extra (por ejemplo), reirse y recibir como mínimo la tercera muerte, o bien hacer exactamente lo que le dictaba el segundo cerebro que todo hombre tenía entre las piernas.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Máscara avanzó con decisión, la determinación marcada en su rostro como una petrea máscara. Se movió sobre la cama a gatas hasta situarse frente a frente con Mü, que no podía reaccionar, apabullado. Máscara le miró a los ojos con firmeza y al instante Mü sintió la mano del otro hombre, grande, áspera, cálida, posarse en su cintura.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el silencio podía cortarse, la tensión era obvia en el ambiente. Con lentitud, sin separar sus duros ojos rojos de los de Mü, Máscara movió la mano desde la cintura y la deslizó apartando la manta hasta dar con la hombría de Mü, cuya erección no había remitido pese al susto y la vergüenza.

El caballero de Aries exclamó con sorpresa y placer a partes iguales.

La mano de Máscara envolvió con firmeza la longitud del miembro duro como una roca. Lentamente bombeó y frotó la henchida y cálida carne.

Mü arqueó la espalda y dejó que la ruda caricia le consumiera a medida que el delicioso placer subía por su espalda desde su miembro. Apenas unos segundos y ya se sentía arder, al borde del orgasmo. No apartó la mirada, Máscara le miraba con una intensidad que era tan sensual como su tacto.

Máscara mantuvo sus caricias firmes y rítmicas, pasando su calloso pulgar por el hinchado glande a cada pasada, cuando finalmente Mü apartó la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior Máscara se inclinó y selló sus labios sobre uno de los pezones de Mü. Lo lamió con mimo y raspó con los dientes el sensible botón haciendo que Mü gimiera y gruñera.

Y cada sonido de placer hacía que su propia hombría se hinchara contra la tela de sus, por suerte, holgados pantalones de pijama. Máscara besó cada centímetro de piel hasta atacar el sensible cuello, chupando y marcando.

Gracias a todo el panteón que Mü estaba aceptando sus atenciones, si el caballero le hubiera despreciado no sabía que habría hecho. Y era delicioso, olía a limpio, a jabón, era cálido e invitador, su cosmos era envolvente... Máscara deslizó los dientes raspando el cuello sin herirlo, lamiendo y besando, eso siempre le había gustado a Afrodita, y a juzgar por el gemido, también le gustaba a Mü.

Claro que había un problema. No estaba siendo correspondido.

Lo cual era terriblemente molesto, empezaba a sentir cierta urgencia por recibir algo de atención. Gruñó e intensificó el fervor de sus atenciones en tanto se tumbaba más sobre Mü, hasta que este quedó tendido sobre la cama. Máscara gruñó frustrado, dejó de masturbar a su compañero de cama y de un solo gesto se bajó los pantalones, esperando que Mü pillara la indirecta.

Mü gimió cuando las caricias cesaron y su carrera hacia el orgasmo se vio cortada, abrió los ojos y vio que Máscara se bajaba los pantalones con un brusquedad, revelando su miembro erecto, exultante desde el nido de vello ensortijado.

Mü recuperó una cierta noción de la realidad ante la visión de tanta masculinidad de forma tan abrupta.

Estaba en su dormitorio, teniendo contacto sexual con Máscara de Muerte, caballero de Cancer. Por Athena ¿qué estaba...?

El resto de sus pensamientos se evaporaron rapidamente cuando Máscara volvió a masturbarle y se inclinó sobre él, manteniendole entre sus piernas pero apoyandose de semicostado en el lecho, con el rostro junto al de Mü, respirando en su oido.

\- ¿Vas a tocarme o qué?.- Gruñó Máscara con irritación evidente.

Mü no tuvo duda alguna de a qué se refería Máscara. El tono de voz era ciertamente hostil y cargado de irritación y no poca exigencia.

Mü frunció el ceño, si Máscara de Muerte pensaba que podía comandarle en su cama, darle órdenes en su templo, o tumbarse sobre él como si dominara la situación estaba muy equivocado.

Máscara fui pillado completamente por sorpresa cuando Mü le empujó y en un instante el caballero de Aries estaba sobre él con las posiciones invertidas. La expresión de sorpresa de Máscara de Muerte era realmente cómica.

\- Sí, Máscara, voy a tocarte.- Respondió imperiosamente Mü.

\- Oh.

Mü sonrió con un toque de malicia completamente nuevo y pronto su mano, engañosamente delicada, de dedos largos y esbeltos, imitó los gestos de la mano de Máscara en su hombría.

El caballero de Cancer ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, Mü le estaba tocando... si alguien le hubiera dicho que una noche tendría una masturbación mutua con el caballero de Aries le hubiera llamado loco y le hubiera emparedado personalmente en su templo.

Pero estaba ocurriendo, oh Athena, estaba ocurriendo.

Mü no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Máscara, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y jadeando, un gesto de padecimiento... había imaginado ese rostro en su intimidad, pero la realidad era indudablemente mas sensual. Delicioso.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mucho, Mü se inclinó y mordió la unión del hombro y el cuello de Máscara en tanto su miembro se tensaba y expulsaba su líquida pasión entre los dedos del otro hombre.

\- ¡Mü!.- Exclamó Máscara sobresaltado ante el súbito ataque y la presión sobre su hombría. El orgasmo estalló cubriendo su vientre y la mano blanca de Mü.

La penumbra de la habitación, iluminada tan solo por resquicios de pálida luz lunar en la ventana, apenas si dejaba distinguir a los dos hombres que ahora recuperaban el aliento el uno sobre el otro.  
Máscara se relajó, aspirando profundamente el aroma de los sedosos cabellos que se desparramaban sobre su torso, volvió la cara y hundió la nariz entre este, olfateando. Era un olor tranquilizador, era como el cosmos que ahora le rodeaba, el cosmos de Mü, tan firme, tan seguro, hospitalario... podía hundirse en él.

Mü acarició los anchos hombros de Máscara, apoyando la mejilla sobre uno de ellos, apreciando el tacto de de la lisa y cálida piel cubriendo los sólidos y duros músculos del impresionante cuerpo masculino.

El abrasivo cosmos de Máscara estaba inusualmente calmado, como una balsa de aceite, un mar en calma, a Mü le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una gran bestia placidamente dormida en su caverna. Era enternecedor.

La cálida burbuja empezó a desvanecerse cuando los fluidos de su pasión empezaron a ser algo bastante molesto entre sus cuerpos. Máscara gruñó una blasfemia que Mü fingió no escuchar y se apartó, sentandose al borde de la cama.

Mü miró Máscara levantarse y recuperar sus pantalones. No dijo nada, no se atrevía, la tensión volvía a hacerse notar. Máscara le miró por encima del hombro, abrió la boca pero pareció pensarselo mejor y no dijo nada, en su lugar se levantó y salió del dormitorio.

Mü se volvió mirando el techo de su dormitorio con extrañeza, primero Máscara le sorprendía tocándose y un segundo después se masturbaban el uno al otro como dos adolescentes experimentando. Y ahora Máscara se marchaba.

¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirse?. ¿Mal?. ¿Bien?. ¿Avergonzado?. ¿Enfadado?. ¿Feliz?. Mü ya había tenido sus devaneos amorosos, (pese a que muchos pensaran lo contrario era un hombre, de carne y hueso), pero nunca con otro caballero de Oro. Además este era Máscara de Muerte, era otro mundo completamente distinto.

Había sido demasiado inesperado.

Por la mañana ambos caballeros tenían unas ojeras que delataban que ninguno había dormido el resto de la noche tras su interludio.  
Mü no había dejado de dar vueltas, confundido, si, deseaba a Máscara, eso lo aceptaba y no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más que quizá el caballero de Cancer le importaba demasiado. Y eso si le preocupaba, porque era mucho más que afecto por un compañero, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta al caballero en cuestión. Ultimamente, a medida que había ido conociendole, viendo resquicios de otra persona en Máscara... la atracción puramente sexual había empezado a cambiar algo más... profundo

Por no hablar de cual sería la opinión de Máscara de Muerte. ¿Por qué había entrado en su dormitorio?. ¿Y por qué había iniciado el contacto sexual?. Todo había indicado que seguía guardandole rencor.

Máscara, por su parte, había acabado por pasear por el exterior del templo sabiendo que no podría pegar ojo.  
Sus únicas relaciones sexuales en su vida habían sido solo con dos personas, la primera vez cuando Eistibus le había llevado a una prostituta por su dieciocho cumpleaños (el primer y único regalo de cumpleaños de su vida), y la segunda con Afrodita, y únicamente con Afrodita desde entonces.

No era por puritanismo, no, de eso no gastaba. Sencillamente no le gustaba la idea de estar en una posición vulnerable con nadie, no confiaba en nadie, no podía confiar en un compañero de cama y quedar a merced de alguien durante el acto sexual.

En la experiencia de Máscara el contacto físico con otros estaba intimamente relacionado con el dolor, solo había confiado en Afrodita de Piscis, y eso solo con la seguridad de que era su... su aliado y de ser mas poderoso, marcando siempre el ritmo.

Sabía que esperar de su "relación" con Afrodita, sexo esporádico, complicidad, eso era suficiente, Afrodita hacía su vida y él la suya, no eran una pareja, no en el significado completo de esa palabra.

No sabía que esperar de su encuentro con Mü. Y no estaba seguro de qué quería esperar. ¿Por qué había consentido Mü en la masturbación?. Es más, incluso había acabado por participar activamente... tenía las marcas de sus dientes en el hombro. ¿Por qué había consentido y participado?. Le deseaba... pero no le entraba en la cabeza que el sacrosanto Mü pensase en el sexo como algo puramente lúdico. Por otra parte Mü le despreciaba, o eso había pensado.

Kiki, sentado entre ambos caballeros, miraba a uno y a otro con consteranción, los dos adultos comían en silencio absoluto y ponían tanto cuidado en no mirarse que resultaba ridículo. Algo pasaba.  
\----------------------------------------

Afrodita llegó al templo de Aries tan radiante como siempre para visitar a su amigo Máscara. Estaba impaciente por saber como iban las cosas, sobre todo conociendo el interes de Mü por su atractivo huesped, quien sabía que habría ocurrido.  
Apenas había podido contenerse de no venir antes, pero Shura le había insistido en que era mejor que no se metiera.

Afrodita suspiró, oh Shura, quien iba a imaginar que ese hombreton hispano podía ser tan tierno y vergonzoso. Resultaba increiblemente encantados cuando se ruborizaba, y era tan facil escandalizarle. Y su casa no estaba muy lejos de la suya.

Pero ahora tenía otro hombretón con el que hablar. Se ahuecó la melena y llamó a su amigo canturreando.

\- Máaaascara... tienes visiiiita...

Quien acudió fue Kiki, el discípulo de Mü. Afrodita saludó con la mano, el muchacho era alegre y despierto, aunque demasiado activo para el gusto del caballero de Piscis, y no le agradaba la idea de que al crecer fuese demasiado guapo con aquel cabello rojo fuego.

\- Hola pequeño ¿está Mascara de Muerte por aquí?

\- Oh, si, creo que está en la playa.

Afrodita caminó hasta el borde del acantilado y se asomó, efectivamente, en la pequeña cala que se formaba al bajar la marea había una figura humana. El mar se agitaba a su alrededor y Afrodita vió como el caballero de Cancer realizaba unos ejercicios menores de poder, o menores para un caballero de oro. Máscara estaba manipulando la fuerza de la marea, atacándola con su cosmos, perturbando el vaiven a voluntad, manteniendo las aguas atras o adelantándolas.

Menudo descanso. Afrodita chasqueó la lengua con desaprovación, Máscara no sabía estarse quietecito. Con una marea de rosas Afrodita se teleportó hasta la cala.

\- Afrodita.- Fue el unico saludo de Máscara.

\- ¿No te había dicho que debías descansar?

\- Me lo dijiste.- Confirmó Máscara de Muerte sin volverse siquiera.

\- ¡No era una pregunta!.- Afrodita hizo morritos, cielos, este hombre era desesperante.

\- Si que lo era.

\- Retórica, era una pregunta retórica.

Máscara se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo, como era habitual en él. Afrodita pensó seriamente en tirarle al mar de un golpe cuando advirtió la marca que acababa de dejarse ver al final del cuello de Máscara.

\- Oh... oh... ¡Por el báculo de Athena! ¿Eso es un mordisco?

Máscara se tensó como un gato al que acabaran de pisar la cola y se apresuró a subirse bien la camiseta. Oh, si, Afrodita sintió un estremecimiento de placer, era exactamente lo que parecía. ¡No podía creerselo!

\- ¡Lo es!.- Exclamó encantado.

¿Por qué había tenido que venir precisamente hoy? Máscara se volvió sin poder controlar su ansiedad. Maldito fuera Mü por haber ahogado su gemido orgásmico de aquella manera... aunque Máscara no podía negar que le había gustado aquel toque de ferocidad. No, no pienses en ello.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Oh, Máscara, puedes engañar a muchos pero nunca a mi. Parece que has hecho de todo excepto descansar.

\- No es...- Máscara gruñó y se sentó en la arena mirando el mar, sería inútil discutir con Afrodita.- Bah.

Afrodita rió melodiosamente, realmente divertido.

\- Me alegro de que Mü y tú os lleveis tan bien.

\- No nos llevamos bien.

\- ¿De veras? Porque realmente dudo que recibieras ese mordisco en una pelea, no, mas bien no. Más bien fruto de actos inenarrables de desesperada pasión en la cama de una habitación.

\- Odio tus rimas.

\- No tienes delicadeza suficiente para apreciarlas.- Replicó Afrodita, demasiado divertido como para ofenderse.

De modo que Mü lo había conseguido¡y en tan poco tiempo!, increible, Afrodita sintió un pinchazo de celos, él había tardado casi año y medio en conseguir colarse en el lecho con el italiano. Sin duda Mü tenía algo especial para lograr aquello.

\- Oh, Máscara, no hagas un mohin, cuentale a tu amigo Afrodita como fue.

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!.

El cosmos de Máscara se volvió tan agresivo que la marea retrocedió antes de tiempo, como si las mismas olas temieran acercarse al violento caballero. Afrodita decidió ser un poco mas cauteloso, Máscara estaba particularmente tenso. Permaneció en silencio hasta que, sorprendiendole aun más, fue Máscara quien rompió ese silencio.

\- ¡Malditos sean todos!. ¿Sabias tú que Mü podía ser...? Ser... así.

\- ¿Deseable?. ¿Atractivo?. ¿Deliciosamente autoritario?. Si, lo sabía, sencillamente no era mi tipo. Debo decir que me sorprende que alguien como tú haga conseguido aprecias el obvio atractivo que posee, esa mezcla de inocencia y veterania, de poder y serenidad.

Máscara se mesó los cabellos con desesperación, siempre había estado tan ocupado envidiándole, odiándole y estando resentido... y ahora pensaba en lo sexual que era cada mínimo gesto, lo seguro de si mismo que era y el modo fluido con que hacía todo, como si nada supusiera un esfuerzo, lo sedosa que era su melena, el poder que transmitía con sus ojos, con su voz... En como se había sentido su miembro en su mano, dura carne envuelta en seda, tan caliente, como había sido su rostro en el orgasmo, como le había mordido con repentina ferocidad, excitándole con aquel gesto de una manera que Afrodita nunca había podido.

Pero aun le resentía, su orgullo sangraba por las heridas que Mü había inflingido. Deseaba tanto resarcirse de todo aquello, y de pronto le ocurría aquello... ¡y lo peor es que era culpa suya! Porque él había interrumpido la autosatisfacción de Mü y no había hecho nada mejor que unirse a la fiesta. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Y todo porque su pene había saltado como un resorte ante espetáculo de total sensualidad.

Afrodita percibió la agitación de Máscara, clara como el agua. No era extraño, a Afrodita le dejaba de piedra que realmente hubieran tenido sexo. A veces Máscara era realmente un misterio, incluso para él, siempre había sabido que tenía secretos. La casa de Cancer tenía muchos esqueletos en el armario, demasiados.

\- ¡Es culpa de su cosmos!.- Bramó Máscara golpeando la arena con el puño y sobresaltando a Afrodita.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Su maldito cosmos!.- Máscara cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas con mal humor.- Desde que... desde que me rescató del Yomutsu, desde que me salvó la vida transfiriendome su cosmos... no he podido dejar de.. de...

De pensar en él. De sentirse vacio y solo la presencia de Mü le apaciguaba.

\- Eso es absurdo, Máscara.

\- Lo sé perfectamente.- Máscara cerró los ojos, sabía que era absurdo, pero necesitaba esa excusa. La necesitaba.

Afrodita le palmeó la espalda con camaradería.

\- Máscara, eres mi amigo, y me preocupo por tí.

\- Lo sé.- Concedió Máscara.- Lo sé.

\- Si necesitas algo...

Si no me quejo no sabrán que necesito ayuda.

Máscara negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis se marchó dejando a Máscara con sus pensamientos. Pero no estaba en absoluto convencido de que estuviese bien. Realmente era un cabezota.

De todos modos tenía prisa. Había un rumor particularmente jugoso que debía empezar a ir de boca en boca por el Santuario.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Mü acarició cariñosamente su armadura. Había dedicado largo tiempo a meditar sobre la situación, y sobre todo a pensar en Máscara de Muerte.  
Ahora sabía que para Máscara no había sido algo casual que dejar pasar, había sentido la agresividad y tensión de su cosmos encendido con toda claridad desde la playa. Estaba tan confundido como él mismo. Aquella noche de deseo no había sido solo un pasajero encuentro que ambos podían olvidar tranquilamente, mucho menos con la historia que había entre ambos.

Mü intentaba comprender.

Máscara siempre le había guardado un rencor especial, eso no lo dudaba, y también le detestaba por haberle salvado la vida, su orgullo había estado claramente dañado por ello.

Y no entendía la ayuda gratuita, no confiaba en nadie y eso le hacía dudar de cualquier altruismo. Era una persona herida, se veía tan claramente ahora, era un hombre machacado por su destino, lastimado en lo más profundo desde la infancia, solitario, haciendo del odio y la furia su máscara. Y que portaba sobre los hombros una carga que nadie reconocía, y quizá algo más oscuro aun.

Y debajo estaba el hombre que había reido tan abiertamente con un niño. El hombre que había sentido tan cálido bajo sus manos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar a la luz a aquel hombre.

Apartaría las máscaras... y para hacerlo debía conocer todas y cada una de sus heridas. Por dificil que fuera. Por mucho que doliera.

A la hora de comer Máscara se sorprendió al ver que Mü le miraba directamente, nada que ver con la tensa situación del desayuno. Comieron en silencio y al final Mü dió permiso a Kiki para salir a jugar.  
Máscara iba a levantarse para irse cuando Mú extendió la mano y le retuvo por el antebrazo. Máscara se quedó paralizado, tenso e incómodo, no quería pararse a hablar con Mü, de ninguna manera.

\- Máscara, sobre la otra noche...

\- Fue solo sexo.- Soltó Máscara.- Un error, creo que ambos coincidimos en eso.

Mü no se dejó engañar. Mentira. De haber sido eso Máscara hubiera reaccionado con naturalidad por la mañana, no habría titubeado de aquella manera ni habría mostrado tal confusión.

\- Fue placentero.- Coincidió Mü.

\- Bien. Fue el momento, el lugar... nada más.

\- No.- Mü se mantuvo severo y firme.- Máscara de Muerte, no fue solo eso.

Máscara se cuadró, escudándose, subiendo todas sus defensas. La duda era debilidad, no era debil. Era fuerte.

\- Si lo fue.- Chistó con desprecio.- Eres Mü, el perfecto caballero de oro, caminas tan erguido que podrías tener una escoba en el trasero.

Mü arqueó las cejas ante semejante expresión pero no dijo nada.

\- Estabas poniendote tibio, yo entré y ambos nos echamos una mano con la situación, punto.- Máscara se convencía más a si mismo que a Mü.- ¡Vamos! Eres el discípulo de Shion, el respetado caballero de Aries, en ninguna otra situación habríamos...

Al mencionado caballero de Aries le sorprendía no la testaruda negación de Máscara¡Sino la sutil y sin duda involuntaria indicación de que Máscara se sentía inferior a él!. Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

\- Máscara, no fue solo el calor del momento.

\- Oh, por favor, no seas absurdo¿por qué demonios ibas a dejar que yo te tocara?. Y no me vengas con estupideces románticas.

Para ser alguien que había fornicado con Afrodita, el caballero mas hermoso del Santuario, Máscara se valoraba mas bien poco. Mü suspiró, el caballero de Cancer tenía un caracter y testarudez que siempre forzaban su paciencia.

\- Está bien, Máscara, si deseas pensar eso no insistiré.

\- Bien, me alegro.- Máscara se soltó de la sujección y se puso en pie marchándose.

\- Pero Máscara, tengo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó irritado.

\- ¿Por qué estabas en mi dormitorio, es decir, por qué fuiste?.- Y Mü sentía genuina curiosidad.

Porque tu cosmos me llamaba. Porque me sentía vacio, horriblemente solo, no podía soportarlo. Porque hace unas noches tuve un sueño en el que tu eras mi única salvación. Porque siento celos de tí y me quema sentirme tan pequeño a tu lado y a la vez sentirme seguro cuando puedo oler tus cabellos. Porque cuando me sonreiste sentí dolor.

Porque vivo en la oscuridad, me rodeo de ella y aun así tu insistes en tratarme como si no fuera un monstruo. No puedo vivir contigo pero no puedo soportar alejarme¿no soy digno de burla?.

\- No podía dormir.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Quería pedirte algo de ese te relajante, o algo para conciliar el sueño.

\- Aja.

Máscara se marchó con paso ligero. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto?. Algun dios se estaba riendo de él, torturándole con aquella situación.

Maldito fuera Dohku por obligarlo a permanecer allí. Maldito fuera por siempre por hacerle esto. Y maldito fuera Mü.  
\------------------------------------------------


	11. Renegado 1/2

Capítulo 11. Renegado I

Mü se asomó al patio de columnas de su templo, no le extrañó ver allí a su huesped, meditabundo entre las sombras, como una más.

Máscara era hábil cuando quería aislarse. Incluso estando obligado a permanecer en el espacio de la Casa de Aries y el alrededor, Máscara se las arreglaba para mantenerse apartado, Mü ya había visto cuales eran los lugares habituales donde podía encontrar a Máscara, en la playa del acantilado por las mañana, en el patio de columnas por la tarde y en techo del templo al anochecer. En las comidas Máscara era parco, comía rápido y si hablaba eran solo monosílabos. Así había sido los últimos dos días.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían compartido aquel momento de intimidad, masturbándose como adolescentes en una noche de repentina experimentación. Tras la conversación hacía dos día,s Máscara se había cerrado en banda, le evitaba de una manera metódica y calculada, rehusando cualquier intento de acercamiento con sequedad y excusas.

Mü podía obligarle a sentarse y hablar, pero no quería volver a recurrir a eso, no le gustaba hacer uso de su fuerza superior sobre Máscara... bueno, en realidad sí que le gustaba, pero no creía que fuese bueno que el caballero de Cancer pensara que quería darle órdenes.

Se recuperaba rápido. El cosmos de Máscara de Muerte era poderoso, de hecho se notaba más poderoso que antes del viaje casi mortal al Yomutsu. Físicamente ya estaba recuperado, el día anterior le había visto realizando ejercicios físicos de alto nivel que revelaban sin lugar a dudas su recuperación. No tardaría en marcharse.

Cuando marchara solo estaría a dos casas de distancia pero a Mü se le antojaba un abismo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que Máscara estaba poniendo en apartarse de él.

Hoy no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Tenía que viajar a Jamir por petición de Athena, las almas errantes de aquellos que habían fracasado las pruebas, al viajar para restaurar sus armaduras, debían ser destruidas para concederles la paz.

\- Máscara.

El aludido abrió los ojos y le miró desde la oscuridad, parecía un gato, observando con completa atención, el cuerpo tenso, los ojos entrecerrados y fijos, dispuesto a ponerse en movimiento al menor signo de amenaza o de acercamiento.

Mü se aproximó, y tal y como esperaba Máscara se puso en pie y hechó a andar en dirección contraria. Mü suspiró audiblemente, era una actitud tan infantil.

\- Hoy tengo que marchar a por petición de Athena. ¿Podrías hacer tú la comida y la cena a Kiki?

\- Claro.

\- Gracias. Adios.

Apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando Máscara se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Cuando regresarás?

No supo que le sorprendía más, si que le dirigiese la palabra o que le preguntara por su ausencia. Se volvió, Máscara no le miraba, le daba la espalda.

\- No creo que tarde más de dos días.

Máscara continuó alejándose sin añadir nada más. Mü hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez con una leve sonrisa. Había aprendido a apreciar esos pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes gestos de Máscara.  
\----------------------------

Máscara cortó la carne para el asado. No le importaba cocinar, de hecho le gustaba, era entretenido una vez sabías, y no había mas remedio que saber cuando vivías solo.  
Kiki revoloteaba a su alrededor ayudándole con la salsa, llevándole los ingredientes y observando con curiosidad como cocinaba. Al parecer Mü era casi vegetariano, solo incluía carne en la dieta por cuestión de salud, de modo que Kiki, como todos los niños, se quejaba de la comida un día si y otro también.

No le extrañaba que estuviese tan contento de que cocinase alguien más aficionado a la carne.

\- Ponle más sal, y medio vaso de cognac.

\- No hay cognac.

Claro. Máscara gruñó y abrió los estantes superiores. Efectivamente, no había cognac, de hecho el único alcohol que había encontrado era el del botiquín de medicinas. Abstemio. Solo quería el cognac para darle sabor a la salsa, pero demonios, le irritaba.

\- Puedo ir a pedirle a Aldebarán.

\- Hazlo.

Kiki salió corriendo, encantado de ser de ayuda. Le gustaba mucho ser amigo de Máscara, sobre todo si la comida era buena. Y le hacía mucha gracia cuando se ponía delantal.

Máscara semisonrió al ver como el muchacho corría de esa manera curiosa en que corren los niños, demasiado rápido y siempre a punto de caerse.

Devolvió su atención a la comida, aunque su cabeza, como tantas veces esos días, volvía a Mü.

Tenía miedo. Estaba en terreno desconocido, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Mü ni siquiera se había enfadado por haberle dicho que aquel encuentro nocturno no había significado nada más que lujuria casual... de hecho le daba la impresión de que no le había creido en absoluto.

Afrodita era la persona más indicada a la que pedir consejo pero... sabía lo que le diría. Cosas como seguir al corazón, vivir el momento y olvidar el pasado disfrutando del presente... así era Afrodita.

No podía hacer eso. No podía.

Sería muy facil¿verdad?. Darse una oportunidad, dejar que Mü se acercara a él y que fuera lo que Athena quisiera, eso era lo que le diría Afrodita.

Pues no, no era así de facil.

En su mente vió los rostros de sus predecesores, emparedados en el sótano de la casa de Cancer... su casa. Podía alejarse de ella, pero no esconderse. Máscara casi había olvidado la realidad. Casi había olvidado su destino irremediable.

Mü no sabía nada de eso. Nadie lo sabía.

Se sentó a la espera de que Kiki regresara con el cognac. Cielos, llevaba tantos días sin ponerse su armadura, sin pisar la cuarta casa... y tan "distraido" por Mü... que se había dejado llevar.

Kiki regresó radiante de alegría... y seguido por Aldebarán. Máscara hizo un gesto de incomodidad. El caballero de Tauro exhibía una amplia sonrisa que era tan clara como un cartel, no había olvidado, y nunca olvidaría, la imagen de Máscara siendo llevado por el maestro Dohku como un saco de patatas sobre el hombro.

El enorme caballero, dos metros diez de altura no eran poca cosa, entró con Kiki sobre su hombro y una cesta de comida y bebidas.

Aldebarán ensanchó aun más su sonrisa al ver a Máscara de Muerte con un delantal de cocina, entre esto y verle siendo llevado a cuestas por Dohku tenía motivo de risa para un par de lustros.

\- Kiki me ha dicho que estabais cocinando¿puedo echar una mano?

Máscara le miró con desprecio y abrió la boca para soltar lo mas caústico que le vino a la cabeza, pero Aldebarán le vió venir sin dificultad.

\- Podríamos llamar a Dohku también.

Máscara cerró la boca al instante. Aldebarán dejó la cesta sobre la mesa y sacó el cognac que Máscara necesitaba.

\- Eso pensaba, vamos, he traido pan y patatas.

El caballero de Cancer masculló un gracias envenenado y al poco Aldebarán estaba a su lado pelando las patatas y cortándolas. El brasileño era un tipo realmente enorme, un auténtico armario, pero debil en cuanto a técnicas. Pero fisicamente no tenía rival, y su determinación era algo a tener en cuenta.

\- Voy a poner la mesa.- Anunció Kiki.

Máscara permaneció callado, la sola idea de que Aldebarán se atreviera a mencionar...

\- Afrodita va diciendo por ahi que Mü y tú sois amantes.

El desconcierto fue inmediato, Máscara se quemó con la salsa, eso le hizo dar un bote que casi tiró la fuente de carne, algo de salsa cayó al suelo, resbaló con ella y cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeandose la cabeza con un ruido preocupantemente sonoro.

\- Auh.- Fue su única queja.

Aldebarán se inclinó sobre el a carcajada batiente.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!.- No podía contenerse.- Ays... como caen los poderosos.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Máscara se incorporó frotándose la cabeza.- ¡Voy a matar a Afrofita!

\- ¿De veras sois amantes?

\- ¡No!.- Y no mentía¿verdad?... no estaba seguro de una masturbación pudiese convertirles en amantes, no lo creía... ¿no?.

El caballero de Tauro se encogió de hombros y siguió cortando las patatas. Máscara bufó y metió la carne en el horno. Iba a matar a Afrodita, su rostro quedaría precioso en la entrada del templo, además el caballero de Piscis podría estar contento de saber que su cara bonita quedaría inmortalizada tras la muerte.

Aldebarán empezó a freir las patatas y volvió a mirar a Máscara con una sonrisa burlona. Lo cierto era que Afrodita tan solo había dicho que Máscara y Mü se llevaban realmente bien, pero en boca del caballero de Piscis todos habían intuido lo que realmente quería decir entre guiños y sutiles insinuaciones.

Afrodita era muy amigo de rumores y de manipular a los demás, pero aquel rumor era tan increible que había que darle algo de verdad dado lo ridículo que era. Afrodita nunca se arriesgaría a soltar semejante bulo sin algo que le respaldara, perdería toda credibilidad.

\- Kiki me ha dicho que todo va muy bien, me sorprende.

Máscara se encogió de hombros. Su reputación estaba destruida, sobre todo ante Aldebarán, solo podía rezar para que el caballero de Tauro no fuese por ahi contando el otro vergonzoso suceso.

\- Me alegra que el pequeño esté tan bien, somos buenos amigos¿sabes?

Máscara captó la indirecta al momento, Adelbarán pensaba asegurarse de que Kiki no tenía motivos de queja. No le importaba, no tenía intención de pegar al crio, era mas divertido cuando estaba a buenas con él.

Aldebarán terminó con la cocina y ambos se sentaron en las butacas para esperar a que se hiciera el asado. Aldebarán no pudo contenerse.

\- Por cierto ¿qué le dijiste a Dohku para que te cargase a hombros?

Máscara se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.  
\-------------------------------------------

Mü meneó la cabeza con lástima contemplando el osario de cadáveres. Caballeros que no habían sido dignos de reparar sus armaduras, quizá había sido cruel ponerles una prueba tan dura pero había sido siempre así, era la tradición.  
Pero ahora las tradiciones iban a cambiar. Nunca más un caballero perdería la vida y el alma en su búsqueda de una cura para sus armaduras dañadas en servicio a Athena.

Con un solo gesto desintegró el osario, las almas emitieron un suspiro, una exhalación de descanso, por fín su vagar terminaba, Athena les concedía paz a través de Mü.

Cuando hubo terminado su labor regresó a la casa en que había vivido aquellos años de destierro auto impuesto. Aquel había sido uno de los pocos asentamientos de Lemuria que quedaban en el mundo, lugares donde los refugiados lemurianos habían elegido ocultarse del mundo. Allí había encontrado a Kiki, el pequeño había sido elegido por las estrellas, la tribu se había mostrado muy honrada, al igual que sus padres, y habían accedido a que Mü se convirtiera en el tutor y maestro de Kiki.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Kiki y Máscara, ya no le preocupaba dejarles solos, parecían uña y carne, el pequeño pelirrojo le había contado lo bien que se lo habían pasado el día que se habían quedado solos. Seguramente ahora estarían igual. Esperaba que Máscara no contase a Kiki cosas demasiado siniestras, era un muchacho impresionable. No quería regresar y encontrarse con un diablillo en vez de un aprendiz.

Mú descendió la colina y salió del valle donde estaba la cabaña para visitar el pueblo de Lemurianos que había oculto entre las montañas. Con unos teletransportes atravesó la monumental barrera natural hasta que se encontró ante el pueblo.

Pero la tribu no estaba... o mas bien estaban sus restos. La aldea había sido atacada, las casas estaban quemadas, habían ardido por compelto, el ganado y los campesinos lemurianos horriblemente mutilados y asesinados. La peste a muerte era potente y los cuervos ya habían empezado a cebarse.

\- No... no puede ser.

Conocía a esas personas, eran su gente. Miembros de la cada vez mas pequeña tribu de los descendientes de Lemuria. Todos habían sido asesinados. Mü se apresuró a buscar, reuniendo los cadáveces, buscando supervivientes.

Con desesperación extendió su poder telepático, un don que todos los lemurianos poseían, al menos a un nivel básico y entre ellos. Pronto dió con una voz, pero era debil, tan debil.

"Ayuda."

\- ¡Aguarda!.- Corrió en dirección a la fuente de pensamiento.

Una mujer, pero no podía ayudarla, estaba gravemente herida, se moría, probablemente llevaba días allí, aguantando a duras penas, sus heridas estaban gangrenadas y tenía fiebre, que hubiera sobrevivido hasta ahora era un milagro. Mü recogió en sus brazos a la joven, con los característicos rasgos lemurianos, los puntos en la frente, los ojos grandes y el gesto suave.

\- Ca... caballero Mü...

\- Lo siento.- Mü sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué os ha ocurrido¿Quién ha hecho esto?

\- Un... demonio... un diablo vengativo... la bestia...

\- ¿Un demonio?... ¿Un espectro de Hades quizá?

\- Demonio...- La joven apenas podía hablar.- Quería... matarnos... un demonio... buscaba venganza... al futuro... buscaba al heredero... un demonio...

\- ¿Por qué no pedisteis ayuda¿Por qué no me llamasteis?

\- No... nos bloqueó... era un demonio... un demonio...

La muchacha no pudo hablar más, exhaló su último suspiro y su mirada aterrada quedó congelada en el instante de la muerte.

Mü apretó los puños. ¿Quien había hecho eso?. Había bloqueado los poderes mentales de la tribu y les había dado muerte.

¿Un demonio?. ¿Un espectro de Hades quizá?. Pero eso no tenía sentido, Hades había sido expulsado, había firmado el pacto de sangre y ni él ni sus espectros podrían abandonar el reino de los muertos.

El heredero... y atacaba el pueblo...

¡Kiki¡El demonio buscaba a Kiki!  
\------------------------------

Kiki estornudó sonoramente durante la comida y Máscara bufó.

\- ¿Resfriado? Ya sabía yo que eras un blando.

\- Todo el mundo se resfría alguna vez.- Replicó Aldebarán.

\- Pero míralo.- Replicó Máscara pinchando a Kiki en el brazo.- Es blandito.

\- ¡Soy un niño!.- Exclamó Kiki ofendido.

Aldebarán soltó otra de sus estruendosas carcajadas. Eran tan fuertes que Máscara y Kiki tuvieron que taparse los oidos.

A Kiki le tocó lavar los platos, rezongó un rato pero lo hizo. En el comedor, Aldebarán y Máscara compartían un café, pues, y Máscara lo agradecía en silencio, el caballero de Tauro había traido café y una cafetera.

\- Bueno, no me contestaste ¿qué le dijiste al maestro Dohku?

\- Nada.- Máscara se sirvió mas café.- La edad le ha vuelto loco ¿no se nota?

Aldebarán frunció el ceño ofendido por esas palabras, nadie debía hablar de forma irrespetuosa sobre otro caballero, y mucho menos sobre el patriarca.

\- No deberías...

\- Ya, ya.- Máscara sacudió la mano quitándole importancia.- Olvida lo que he dicho.

El enorme caballero se sonrió. Hacía unos días Máscara se habría reafirmado en su insulto a Dohku, desde luego vivir con Mü tenía algo. Por no hablar de lo cómodo que estaba con Kiki.

\- Aja, aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Dohku insistió en que me quedara en casa de Mü por...- Máscara no estaba dispuesto a contar su accidente si aun era algo privado.- Mientras Mü reparaba mi armadura, yo no quería quedarme y Dohku... insistió.

Otra tanda de carcajadas. Ojala se quedase mudo, eran terribles.

\- ¡Y tanto que insistió!.- Aldebarán consiguió calmarse.

\- Ya.- Máscara no necesitaba hablar, estaba profundamente irritado con Aldebarán.- ¿No tienes nada que hacer en tu templo?

\- Supongo que si.

Aldebarán se puso en pie y extendió la mano en despedida.

Máscara miró la gran mano ofrecida con cierta desconfianza. Solo era una forma de despedirse, una simple formula entre personas, entre iguales. Tras unos minutos de duda apretó la mano que le tendían.

\- Ha sido un placer, Máscara.

El caballero de Tauro marchó satisfecho, seguro de que Kiki estaba bien atendido. Y de que su amigo Mü realmente no tendría problemas con Máscara. Era extraño, pero le agradaba que todo fuese bien. No sabía que pensar de los rumores que corrían por el Santuario de mano de Afrodita. Eso tendría que hablarlo directamente con Mü cuando este regresara de Jamir.

Porque Mü era su amigo, confiaba en él, y si Mü no tenía motivos de queja, él tampoco. Pero si Máscara se pasaba de listo, no importaba que fuese mas poderoso que él, haría lo que pudiese para hacerselo pagar.

A medida que se alejaba no percibió la maliciosa sombra que se movía entre las rocas, silenciosa como la muerte.

Hacia la primera casa, templo de Aries.  
\------------------------------------------

Mü se teleportó de roca en roca, sus poderes de ir de un lugar a otro tenían un límite, solo a lugares que conocía, y en una distancia límite. Tardaría al menos cuatro horas en regresar a Grecia, y cada segundo se le estaba haciendo eterno.  
Un demonio... un espectro mas probablemente. Un espectro de Hades.

Incluso en la primera guerra, cuando Hades había sido derrotado, muchos ejércitos habían quedado rezagados, rechazando aceptar la derrota. Teniendo en cuenta el juramento de Hades, Mü veía ahora un punto negro en el trato.

Habían jurado permanecer en el abismo y no abandonarlo... pero no habían dicho nada de los espectros que aun pudiesen estar en el mundo mortal. ¿Y si uno de los espectros se había ocultado en el mundo de los hombres?. Un espectro que se hubiese quedado atras, rezagado, o quizá un renegado.

Había tratado de comunicarse telepaticamente con sus compañeros dorados, pero algo le bloqueaba... una presencia oscura... Eso impulsó aun más su temor. El demonio había llegado al templo... o quizá había estado allí todo el rato, espiando, esperando...

Esperando a que no estuviera presente. Para poder atacar a Kiki.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Kiki sintió un escalofrio. Se sentía observado.  
Abrió los ojos y miró la oscuridad de su cuarto. Hacía años que no tenía miedo de la oscuridad... pero hoy tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal. Había algo malo.

Se encogió bajo las mantas. Era una tontería, no pasaba nada... y si pasaba¿de que le servía meterse bajo la manta?. No era un buen escondite.

Finalmente, mirando la oscuridad con temor, se atrevió a saltar de la cama. Pero... el maestro Mü no estaba... solo Máscara de Muerte.

¡Ey, eso era¡Ningún monstruo se atrevería a meterse con el caballero de Cancer!.

Con la almohada en la mano como un escudo, Kiki empezó a andar de puntillas por el pasillo, dando un respingo cada vez que oía algún sonido nocturno.

Máscara gruñó una blasfemia en italiano cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, abrió un ojo con molestia evidente y miró a Kiki con hosquedad.

No obstante el mocoso, vestido con su pijama de estampado de setas, aferrando una almohada entre las manos por delante de su pecho, le miró con esos enormes ojazos y hizo un puchero.

\- No puedo dormir, tengo miedo.- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

A Máscara de Muerte se derritió la expresión de enfado. Era... suponía que aquello era lo que Afrodita definiría como una monada.

No podía, sencillamente no podía mandarle al cuerno con aquella carita. ¿Y si lloraba?. No sabría que hacer.

\- Anda, ven aqui pequeñajo.

Kiki practicamente saltó sobre él de alegría. Máscara se volvió a acomodar en la cama, debía estar loco para dejar que el mocoso durmiera con él.

Apenas se había vuelto a dormir cuando un cosmos le despertó.

No era un cosmos de caballero de Athena, era oscuro... era el cosmos de un espectro de Hades. ¡Imposible!

Se incorporó como un rayo, sobresaltando a Kiki, y en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio fue echada abajo. El enemigo apareció, una negra silueta en la oscuridad. Un cosmos negro como el corazón de la muerte.

\- El aprendiz de Mü... mi venganza.  
\-----------------------------------


	12. Renegado 2/2

Capítulo 12. Renegado II

Máscara saltó de la cama y se puso en posición de combate frente a su enemigo.

Un espectro. Un guerrero de Hades. Un monstruo del infierno. Su armadura negra no daba lugar a dudas sobre su naturaleza, de hecho su aspecto ni siquiera asemejaba a un humano, sus ojos negros ocupaban casi la mitad de su cara, sus cejas eran tan largas que sobresalían de su cara y tenía dos antenas peludas saliendo del comienzo del pelo. Su armadura tenía una capa de grueso metal rodeándole, parecía una especie de polilla, un hombre polilla.

\- Tu no eres Mü.- Su voz era rasposa, como si su lengua fuese de lija.

\- Naturalmente que no.- Máscara se puso en guardia.- ¿Quién eres tú, insecto?

\- Soy Monarch, Espectro de Myrmecophile.

\- Entonces deberías saber que tu gente está pudriéndose en el infierno¿qué haces aqui?

El espectro ladeó la cabeza noventa grados, dandole un aire aun más grotesco. Kiki profirió un gemido de temor y se aferró a la cintura de Máscara, agarrándole con fuerza.

\- Me quedé atras...- Monarch entrecerró sus enormes y negros ojos.- Me quedé atras, oculto, esperando...

Máscara chasqueó la lengua con profundo desprecio.

\- Ya veo, un cobarde.

\- ¡No soy un cobarde!.- Monarch abrió los brazos revelando que su capa no era otra cosa que sus alas, unas alas negras de polilla que destrozaron la pared al desplegarse.

\- ¿Te escondiste como un gusano mientras tus compañeros luchaban en el infierno? Eso es un cobarde. Bah, ni yó caería tan bajo. Que escoria.

\- ¡Silencio, humano¡Entregame al niño!

Kiki escondió la cara contra Máscara, que miró hacia atras. El mocoso estaba realmente asustado, se aferraba a él como un naufrago a su tabla. Máscara volvió a mirar a Monarch y se rió de él.

\- Creo que no, polilla, el mocoso es mi bufón.

\- Entonces morirás con él, y Mü encontrará vuestros cadaveres a su regreso, y lamentará el día que dió muerte a Papillon Myu.

No sabía quien era ese, ni le importaba. Iba a machacar a esta polilla.

\- Ya veremos quien machaca a quien, creo que te pondré en mi pared, con unas agujas para sostener esas alitas.

\- Insolente.- Monarch no perdió mas tiempo.- ¡Trueno alado!

Las grandes alas se movieron de atras a delante, inmediatamente un atronador poder emanó de ellas como un huracán, una onda expansiva tremebunda.

Máscara extendió su cosmos como una barrera para resistirlo. La pared tras él fue golpeada y saltó en pedazos hacia atras junto con ellos, que se vieron impulsados como hojas al viento.

Máscara agarró a Kiki y rodó, ninguno de los dós habían sufrido daños por el ataque, tan solo el impulso, ahora estaban el exterior del templo, el ataque había sido terrible. Máscara se puso en pie y dejó a Kiki tras un trozo de pared, no era demasiada protección, pero el pequeño estaba tan asustado que no se atrevía a teleportarse o no tenía la concentración necesaria.

\- Muy bien, polilla, voy a enseñarte quién es Máscara de Muerte, caballero de oro de Cancer.

Monarch emitió un chillido, y alzó el vuelo... el maldito insecto volaba.

\- El discipulo de Mü morirá a mis manos, y asi lo hará cualquiera que se haga llamar su amigo.

Máscara de Muerte hizo un gesto insultante al espectro con el dedo corazón.

\- Baja aquí para que pueda partirte la cara.

\- ¡Trueno alado!  
\---------------------------

Aldebarán gruñó y se revolvió, un golpe... otro golpe... el caballero de Tauro se incorporó alarmado, algo pasaba. Se apresuró a ponerse su armadura de oro y salió al exterior de su templo. Algo... alguien volaba sobre el templo de Aries, y atacaba desde el aire provocando aquellos golpes. ¡Un enemigo se había infiltrado en el Santuario!  
Corrió escaleras abajo para enfrentar al intruso cuando se vio detenido por una barrera... ¿de polillas y mariposas?. Aldebarán gruñó y embistió, los insectos revolotearon a su alrededor inofensivamente... o no tanto. El caballero de oro empezó a sentirse progresivamente adormilado... el sopor se adueñó de su mente... no había abandonado la bandada de polillas cuando se desplomó en el suelo presa de un profundo sueño.

Mas allá de la barrera voladora nadie percibió lo que sucedía, el cosmos del espectro, los ruidos del combate... todo quedaba amortiguado por el poder de las polillas espectrales.

Máscara rodó sobre si mismo evitando otro de los ataques, el Trueno Alado era un ataque de presión que dejaba agujeros allá donde golpeaba. Sin su armadura Máscara quedaría aplastado si recibía el golpe de lleno. No podía atacar fisicamente al espectro mientras volase lejos de su alcance.  
Pero pronto le tendría a tiro y entonces... ¡el momento llegó!

Máscara extendió el índice, señalando sin error a su adversario.

\- ¡Ondas Infernales!

El ataque separaría el alma del cuerpo. Inmediatamente el espectro cayó a plomo al suelo, muerto. El alma pronto seguiría el camino al abismo.

Máscara rió y se sacudió las manos, realmente se sentía fuerte. Se volvió hacia Kiki, tenía que decirle un par de cosas sobre quedarse paralizado de terror, por su propio bien no podía reaccionar así ante un enemigo.

\- Kiki, ven aquí ahora mismo, no puedes quedarte quieto como un conejo cuando...

\- ¡A tu espalda!

Máscara se volvió a tiempo de ver como Monarch, en pie y muy vivo, le atacaba.

\- ¡Seda mortal!

De la boca del espectro salieron hilos que se movieron como látigos contra Máscara, el caballero esquivo como pudo los ataques pero muchos segaron su piel y cortaron su carne antes de regresar a la boca de Monarch.

\- La primera sangre es la tuya, Máscara de Muerte.

\- Pero la última es la que cuenta.- Replicó el caballero de Cancer.

\- Necio.- Monarch rió.- Te conozco, los espectros conocemos el poder del Caballero de Cancer, el poder de viajar al Yomutsu y enviarnos a sus enemigos.

El hombre polilla se relamió, saboreando la sangre.

\- Tus poderes no pueden nada contra los espectros de Hades.- Se burló.- Nosotros también podemos ir y venir del Yomutsu, enviar mi alma allí es solo proporcionarme un paseo a la antesala de mi hogar.

Máscara examinó sus heridas, no eran graves en absoluto, pero eran numerosas, y sangraban... un par de ataques como ese y se desangraría. Y sus Ondas Infernales no servían de nada.

No, no se burlarían de él. Mucho menos aquella polilla. Si usaba su nuevo ataque ganaría. El ataque que había desarrollado en el Yomutsu.

Y casi le había costado la vida. Máscara tensó todo cuerpo, necesitaba su armadura para realizar ese ataque y proteger su cuerpo. Necesitaba su armadura.

Monarch alzó el vuelo de nuevo, poniendose de nuevo fuera de su alcance para que Máscara no pudiese atacar ni siquiera con sus puños, le tenía completamente a su merced.

\- Te mataré y después me comeré los ojos del alumno de Mü. ¡Seda Mortal!

Máscara volvió a sentir el fuego de los finísimos látigos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, te descuartizare lentamente patético caballero!

Máscara sintió la sangre empapar sus pantalones destrozados, los cortes eran numerosos, no habían conseguido profundizar, pero no lo necesitaban.

\- ¡Y ahora mira¡Trueno alado!

Máscara se dispuso a saltar y esquivar el ataque pero en un instante sintió que el ataque no iba dirigido a él. ¡KIKI!

No había tiempo, rápidamente se puso delante del pequeño y extendió su cosmos con todo su poder. La presión del aire le aplastó, su cosmos lo amortiguó pero aun así su cuerpo de estremeció de dolor.

\- ¡Máscara!

El caballero de oro escupió sangre pero se mantuvo en pie. Miró a Kiki por encima del hombro.

\- Por lo que mas quieras, mocoso¡traeme mi armadura!

\- Pero...

Máscara extendió el índice e invocó sus Ondas Infernales una vez más. Eso apenas le daría unos segundos de tiempo, el alma regresaría rápido.

\- ¡Ahora¡Vamos!  
\---------------------------------

Mü se teleportó hasta el pie del Santuario. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente por el esfuerzo de teleportarse de aquella manera. Pero finalmente estaba allí. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una bandada de polillas revoloteándo en la entrada al Santuario, ocupando las escaleras, formando una espesa pared en movimiento.  
Un debil cosmos se percibía al otro lado, un cosmos hostil, un espectro... y también percibía el de Máscara de Muerte, pero también debilmente, y no podía contactar con Kiki mentalmente.

¡Era la barrera! Efectivamente un espectro era el responsable de aquello, y las polillas eran una barrera aislante. Mü se sintió invadido de furia, vengaría a los inocentes de la tribu de Lemuria, no dejaría que aquel monstruo hiciese daño a Kiki, ni a Máscara.

\- ¡Revolución Estelar!

Las polillas se desintegraron en un estallido de luz. Mü echo a correr escaleras arriba ¡tenía que llegar a su templo!  
\----------------------------------------

Monarch volvió a alzarse. El discípulo de Mü corría hacia Mascara de Muerte con la armadura. Ja, no le preocupaba, con armadura o sin ella el caballero de oro no podría hacer nada.  
\- ¡Tu resistencia es en vano, tu poder es inutil contra un habitante del infierno!

Máscara llamó a su armadura. Esta salió de la Caja acudiendo rauda, en un instante su cuerpo herido estuvo cubierto por la magnífica armadura de oro, brillante e increiblemente magnífica, completamente restaurada y ansiosa por volver a cubrir el cuerpo de su caballero.

\- Preciosa armadura.- Concedió Monarch.- Una pena que pertenezca a alguien tan necio, ahora morirás.

\- No lo creas.- Replicó Máscara, sintiendo su cosmos resonar con su armadura.

\- ¡Tengo más trucos de los que imaginas¡Polillas Espectrales!

De pronto miles de polillas salieron volando de las alas extendidas como una plaga, una marea de polillas inundaban el aire. Máscara de Muerte sintió un corte cuando una polilla le rozó... ¡eran como la marea de rosas mortales de Afrodita!

Su armadura le protegía la mayor parte del cuerpo, pero Kiki... Kiki estaba desprotegido. Máscara corrió hasta el niño y le abrazó, rodeándole con sus brazos y su cuerpo a fín de protegerle de las peligrosas polillas y sus alas afiladas como cuchillas. Si le soltaba para atacar a Monarch el pequeño quedaría a merced de las polillas.

\- ¡Repugnante cobarde!.- Gritó en tanto las polillas le cercaban.

Monarch siguió riéndose.  
\---------------------------------------  
Mü llegó hasta su templo a tiempo de ver como una plaga de polillas se formaba en la explanada de su casa. Máscara de Muerte, con su armadura puesta, estaba allí, y también Kiki.  
Y un espectro de Hades, un monstruo alado con un aspecto similar a una polilla... su parecido con Papillar Myu, el espectro que había enfrentado y derrotado en la batalla contra las fuerzas de Hades, no le pasó desapercibido.

Mü, siempre precavido, agarró una de las polillas... y su dedo sufrió un corte que le hizo desistir de su intención. ¡Sus alas estaban afiladas!

\- ¡Repugnante cobarde!

Mü vió que Máscara se había lanzado a proteger a Kiki, y muy sabiamente le cubría con su cuerpo para proteger al indefenso... ¡pero eso le dejaba indefenso ante el espectro!

\- ¡Máscara!.- Mü se internó entre las polillas, no podía usar su ataque estelar o dañaría también a Máscara y Kiki, tendría que luchar desde dentro.

¡Mü!. Máscara sintió auténtica alegría¡Mü había regresado!. El caballero Aries se puso a su lado y extendió los brazos.

\- ¡Barrera de Cristal!

La barrera cósmica se formó alrededor de los caballeros de Athena, protegiéndoles de las polillas y de cualquier ataque que pudiesen recibir.

\- Mü de Aries.- En la voz del espectro se traslucía un profundo odio.- Tú mataste a mi hermano, Papillar Myu.

\- El parecido es evidente.- Mü habló con severidad.- Tu presencia aquí es un insulto al pacto entre Hades y Athena, prepárate a ser destruido.

\- Lo dudo, caballero de Aries, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta venganza. Te conozco, y conozco tus trucos.

Mü frunció el ceño y súbitamente las polillas se posaron sobre la barrera, cubríendola por completo como una colmena y revoloteándo. El caballero de Aries no comprendió su propósito hasta que empezó a sentir como la barrera se debilitaba.

\- Se alimentan del cosmos que la mantiene.- Susurró.

Máscara se puso en pie, la barrera caería pronto. Mü parecía cansado, probablemente había viajado hasta allí a marchas forzadas, y las polillas le drenaban a traves de su barrera, volviendo su defensa contra él. Kiki lloriqueó debilmente entre sus brazos.

Esa asquerosa polilla...

\- Coge a Kiki.

Mü se volvió y recogió a su alumno de los brazos de Máscara. Por un segundo estuvieron cara a cara, con el pequeño Kiki entre ellos, sus rostros a unos centimetros.

\- Yo me ocuparé de esto.- Prometió Máscara.- Voy a salir.

\- ¿Qué? Si sales...

\- Yo siempre pago mis deudas.

\- No pagarás tu deuda matándote.- Replicó Mü alarmado.

\- Confia en mi.

Mü guardó silencio y finalmente asintió. Confiaba.

Monarch preparó sus fuerzas, cuando sus polillas eliminaran la barrera, los caballeros serían presa facil... dos caballeros de oro en una sola noche, cuando regresara al abismo sería recibido con honores. Probablemente le convertirían en uno de los poderes espectrales, y habría vengado a Papillon Myu.

No podía dejar de felicitarse por su astucia al permanecer en el mundo humano cuando se libraba la batalla en el reino de Hades, eso le había mantenido independiente del pacto de no abandonar el abismo. No podías abandonar un lugar en el que no estabas.

Sus polillas revolotearon alarmadas, alguien había salido de la barrera de cristal.

Máscara de Muerte, ese loco... parecía que no podía esperar a la muerte. Muy bien, satisfacería sus deseos suicidas.

\- ¡Esto es el fin!.- Gritó preparando su ataque mas terrible.

\- ¡Si, para tí!.- Replicó Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¡Mil sedas mortales!

Una red de miles de hilo salió de la boca del espectro para cortar en rebanas al caballero de oro.

Máscara de Muerte alzó los brazos y extendió la palma de las manos, cruzando sus pulgares. Solo había realizado ese ataque una vez, una unica vez que casi le había matado, no tenía ni idea de si resultaría... pero tenía que hacerlo.

Su armadura resonó con él, abrió el agujero del Yomutsu, creando un aura de oscuridad y desesperación que traía el eco de mil almas en pena. Su armadura brillaba como el sol en ese aura de tinieblas.

Mü vió como los látigos silbaban en el aire hacia Máscara, ni su armadura podría cubrirle por completo de esa miriada de hilos.

\- ¡Máscara!

Máscara de Cancer abrió los ojos, brillantes y rojos.

\- ¡Requiem de los Condenados!

Llamas negras salieron de sus manos, un aullido estremecedor sacudió el Santuario y todos los caballeros de oro sintieron el poder usado por el caballero de Cancer.

Mü no podía articular palabra al contemplar el ataque de Máscara. Las hebras de seda se destruyeron, las llamas negras eran algo impulsado por un poder mas allá de Máscara, venían del mismo infierno propulsadas por un odio ardiente.

Era como una maldición, miles de maldiciones, odio, rabia, venganza. Mü distinguió figuras entre las llamas... no, las llamas eran figuras. Eran hombres...

Monarch apenas pudo moverse cuando el ataque de Máscara le envolvió, y el dolor fue horrible, sus alas quedaron destrozadas, su armadura se resquebrajó y su carne se carbonizó y rasgó como el papel.

Era el fuego del infierno, un fuego que quemaba sin dar calor, solo dolor, una llama que era pura oscuridad, nadie era inmune a este poder, ni siquiera un espectro. Sobre todo cuando estas llamas estaban dirigidas por almas vengativas.

Las polillas cayeron muertas al suelo y se desvanecieron, su amo cayó a plomo al suelo, gimiendo miserablemente, toda su piel horriblemente quemada y sangrante. El olor era repugnante.

Mú no podía apartar la mirada, no del agonizante Monarch, sino de Máscara. Realmente, rodeado de llamas negras y púrpuras, había asemejado un demonio. El poder que había desencadenado era tan poderoso como su Extinción Estelar.

Y sobre todo, le mantenía paralizado lo que había visto en las llamas. Había estado seguro de ver la silueta de Eistibus, si, el alma de aquel hombre había estado allí, dirigida desde el infierno por el cosmos ardiente de su antiguo alumno.

Máscara cayó de rodillas, agotado, el ataque le había dejado exhausto y frio, aquel fuego, aquel poder le quemaba, como el fuego se alimenta de la madera aquel fuego se alimentaba de su cosmos para realizar su viaje desde el corazón del infierno.

Y venía de la mano de sus predecesores, había llamado a los caballeros de Cancer a ser su arma destructora... y ellos habían acudido.

De pronto Monarch empezó a reirse, reía como un loco, un demente.

\- ¡¿De que te ries, gusano?!.- Exclamó Máscara, harto de aquella voz rasposa.

\- De tí...- El espectro tosió sangre en cantidad, se moría, de eso no cabía duda.- ¡Nos veremos en el infierno, Máscara de Cancer!. No importa lo que hagas, morirás algún día, y cuando mueras arderás en el infierno¡arderás como yo he ardido!. Te esperaré en el infierno, te daremos una gran bienvenida.

Mü avanzó con Kiki en sus brazos y miró al espectro con desprecio patente.

\- Aqui el único condenado eres tú.

\- Mü...- Máscara intentó cortarle.

\- El caballero de Cancer acaba de salvar mi vida y la de este niño a riesgo de la suya. Abandona este mundo, espectro, no habrá caballeros de oro a los que puedas aguardar allí.

\- Mü...- Máscara sintió un nudo en la garganta al oir a Monarch reir con mas fuerza si cabía.

\- ¡Por supuesto que arderá en el infierno¡Nada puede cambiar eso!. Otro caballero de Cancer para el pozo de las almas, y le esperamos todos, hay un lugar para él reservado en el infierno, y arderá, y sufrirá como yo estoy sufrien...

Máscara no esperó más a que la muerte llegara y con poderoso movimiento telekinetico reventó la ya debilitada estructura del espectro.

Mü estaba confuso. Iba a cuestionar a Máscara sobre esas últimas palabras pero en ese momento llegaron los demás caballeros de oro, con Aldebarán a la cabeza.

\- ¡Mü¡Máscara de Muerte!

Finalmente Mü dejó a Kiki en el suelo, el niño se secó las lágrimas visiblemente avergonzado, tenía unos rasguños pero nada que no se curase con agua oxigenada y tiritas.

\- Aldebarán.

\- Lo lamento.- El caballero de Tauro bajó la vista.- Vine para ayudar pero... las polillas me drogaron, fui un inconsciente. Lo siento.

Mü replicó que no había necesidad de perdonar nada y dejó a Kiki con él para ir a ver en que estado se encontraba Máscara. Se arrodilló a su lado con preocupación.

\- Máscara¿puedes andar?

\- Si.- Máscara aspiró y expiró lentamente.- He "quemado" mi cosmos, pero mi armadura me ha protegido, estaré bien.

\- De acuerdo, deja que te ayude.

El caballero de Cancer no se resistió, se sentía exhausto, pero tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Dohku no esperó respuesta sino que fue hasta el maltrecho cadaver del espectro.

Había sentido el ataque de Máscara de Muerte, y mucho más, los cosmos, había sentido los cosmos de los caballeros de Cancer ya fallecidos desde Rahab. Tan claramente como si hubieran estado allí.

Lo que había conseguido Máscara era asombroso. Dohku observó a los caballeros de Cancer y Aries, Mü ayudaba a Máscara a ponerse en pie, pasaba un brazo por su cintura y Máscara pasaba el suyo por los hombros de Mü, apoyandose en él. Dohku, dentro de su preocupación por el ataque, y el nuevo poder de Máscara, sintió el leve alivio de ver que algo bueno se había conseguido.

\- Máscara de Muerte.- Aiola avanzó con gesto desconfiado.- ¿Qué hacía aqui un espectro de Hades?

\- Si.- Milo lo secundó.- Solo tú puedes abrir el Yomutsu¿te has aliado nuevamente con los espectros?

Máscara no se molestó en contestar, toda respuesta fue el desprecio de su mirada.

\- Milo, Aiola, vuestras acusaciones están fuera de lugar.

Aiola, siempre rebelde y apasionado, ignoró a Dohku.

\- ¡Máscara debe responder de sus acciones!. ¡Lo que ha ocurrido hoy...!

\- ¡Basta ya!

Todos callaron ante el estallido de Mü, que practicamente creó una ola de silencio absoluto. Máscara, incluso sin ser el objetivo de la orden, quedó paralizado a su vera, no se acostumbraba al fuerte caracter del que era capaz de hacer gala Mü.

\- Máscara de Muerte ha salvado mi vida y la de Kiki, y lo ha hecho poniendo en peligro la suya. No toleraré que le acuseis sin motivo por un acto noble.

No había lugar a discusión. Máscara no sabía que decir, no era frecuente que le agradecieran nada... claro que nunca había hecho algo que lo mereciera.

\- Muy cierto.- Coincidió Aldebarán dirigiendose a los demás caballeros.- Sino fuera por Máscara de seguro Kiki habría caido en manos de ese espectro.

Shura y Afrodita asintieron con una sonrisa de convencimiento.

Máscara permaneció en silencio, mirando sus propios pies, se sentía fuera de lugar... no, no era eso, lo que le resultaba extraño era que, por primera vez en su vida se sentía parte de algo, algo importante. Era parte del Santuario.

\- Vamos Máscara, hay que curarte esas heridas.

Máscar asintió debilmente, quería alejarse, las miradas estaban empezando a ponerle nervioso.

\- Tú templo ha sufrido daños.- Dohku se aproximó a ambos.- Habrá que encargas que lo reparen, mejor que vayais a otro mientras tanto.

\- Máscara tiene que curarse las heridas, mi templo tiene una habitación de más.- Ofreció Aldebarán.- Vamos.

Los caballeros de oro se apartaron, abriendo paso para Mü y Máscara.

Dohku dedicó una mirada de desprecio al espectro muerto y recogió un pedazo de la armadura negra para a continuación destruir el resto con un solo gesto. Athena sería informada y Hades tendría que dar explicaciones.

Máscara se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio y se quitó la armadura de oro con ayuda de Mü. Había dejado restos de sangre desde el templo de Aries al de Tauro y la cabeza le daba vueltas, bien poco le había durado la recuperación. Se apoyó contra un gran almohadón, tumbado en la cama y Mü se sentó en el costado de esta.

\- Al menos son cortes limpios.- Consoló Mü preparando el alcohol y unos paños.

El otro hombre no constestó, miraba el suelo fijamente, parecía realmente preocupado.

"Nada puede cambiar eso. Otro caballero de Cancer para el pozo de las almas."

No era el mejor momento para preguntar sobre eso, no mientras atendía las heridas sangrantes y las vendaba para detener las hemorragias.

\- Ese era tú ataque nuevo ¿no es cierto?. El que desarrollaste entrenando en el Yomutsu.

Máscara asintió. Mü limpió la sangre alrededor de las heridas y aplicó su cosmos en forma de sanación, en general este uso no era muy eficaz pero en cortes tan limpios resultaba mas facil unir la carne y sanar las heridas.

El cosmos, las manos de Mü, eran cálidas...

Máscara había tenido la cabeza en otra parte y no había objetado nada cuando había tenido que desnudarse para permitir a Mü sanar sus heridas y retirar la sangre, además su ropa estaba seriamente dañada y empapada en sangre, pero en ese instante fue plenamente consciente de su completa desnudez, y de que Mü y él estaban solos.

Tenía cortes en los muslos, Mü puso su mano, suave, cálida, sobre un corte justo a la altura de su ingle. Máscara se estremeció de pies a cabeza, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Mü.

\- ¿Tienes frio?

No, tenía calor, mucho calor. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, estaba preocupado, pero ahora todo eso era secundario porque Mü estaba tocando su piel desnuda y se sentía tan bien que nada mas importaba.

\- No.- Respondió escuetamente.

Mü se sonrió, desde luego que sabía por qué Máscara se estremecía al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. No obstante decidió no mencionarlo. Siguió curando las heridas y retirando la sangre, las heridas recibidas no eran graves una por una, solo en su conjunto representaban un riesgo, cuando las hubiera cerrado no habría peligro alguno. Máscara ya estaba fuerte, se recuperaría con la rapidez que caracterizaba a los caballeros de oro.

Pronto las heridas quedaron el lineas blancas cicatrizadas, unas pocas no habían podido sanar debido a su profundidad y fueron vendadas por Mü.

\- Levanta la pierna para que pueda vendarte.

Máscara obedeció. Cuando las manos de Mü rozaron el interior del muslo dió un respingo, su autocontrol se resentía segundo a segundo. De hecho una parte de su cuerpo había decidido volver a tomar decisiones por su cuenta y se elevaba entre sus piernas desde el nido de vello para hacer sus propias declaraciones.

Que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo...

Mü terminó de vendar, pero en vez de retirarse se inclinó más sobre Máscara, pasando un brazo a cada lado de su torso, cubriéndole. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Máscara al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba ligeramente divertida, el italiano se hundió en el colchón, intimidado.

\- ¿Qué te retiene?

\- ¿Re... retenerme?

Mü mostró ese toque de malicia que tanto descolocaba a Máscara y pasó un dedo por su mandíbula delineando el fuerte rasgo del otro caballero. Pasó al cuello, sintiendo el poderoso pulso, mas rápido de lo normal. Recorrió la clavícula hasta los pectorales y rodeó el oscurecido pezón.

La mano de Máscara se disparó y agarró su muñeca al instante.

\- Mü...

\- ¿No lo quieres?

\- No comprendo que quieras tú.- Respondió Máscara tragando saliva.

Cuando Máscara se humedeció los labios incosciente de lo erótico que resultaba su gesto y sus labios, Mü se apresuró a capturarlos.

Máscara abrió la boca sobresaltado y Mü se hizo un lugar en ella con su lengua.

El beso fue profundo, fiero y consumía a ambos. Máscara sintió que se le derretían las articulaciones, dejándole debil sobre la cama. Cuando Mü le dejó tomar aire, Máscara estaba sin aliento, ruborizado y excitado. Quería mas. Sentía sus labios sensibilizados y el sabor de Mü en su boca, no le extrañaba que supiera a té. Le gustaba.

\- ¿Por qué no debería querer?.- Preguntó Mü besándole el mentón y siguiendo la misma ruta de su dedo besó, lamió y mordió el cuello, sus atenciones hicieron que Máscara se estremeciera y contorsionara como un gato acariciado.

\- Por... porque... tu y yo...- Se le hacía dificil hablar con Mü mordisqueando melosamente su oreja.- Nunca... no somos... tu y yo somos... demasiado dif... diferentes.

\- Lo interesante es ser diferentes, Máscara.

Máscara emitió un leve gruñido que distaba mucho de ser una protesta cuando Mü le masajeó los hombros y besó sus pectorales hasta pasar la lengua, húmeda y caliente, sobre el pezón, pasó la lengua, lo rodeó y rozó con los dientes hasta que se endureció y enrojeció. Mü se tumbó sobre Máscara para volver a besarle el cuello y el italiano emitió un gemido al sentir la armadura sobre su piel desnuda. Sus pezones se endurecieron casi dolorosamente contra el metal, mas frio que la carne. Sus tiernas heridas se resintieron.

\- Mü... – Máscara se removió incómodo.

\- Lo siento.- Mü se incorporó y empezó a quitarse la armadura para dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Máscara no quería esperar, se incorporó para ayudarle pero Mü le empujó de regreso a la cama, ante la mirada interrogante Mü le dió un pico en los labios.

\- Hoy es por tí, Máscara, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.

\- Estoy bien.- Replicó Máscara ofendido.

\- No quiero que se te reabran las heridas.- Mü pasó las manos por su costado, acariciando su piel de arriba a abajo.- Relájate y dejame hacer a mi.

La voz, grave, ronroneante, fue mas que suficiente para que Máscara obedeciera, seguro de que valdría la pena obedecer. Mü, vestido solo con los pantalones y una camiseta, volvió a inclinarse sobre él, su sedosa melena cayó sobre Máscara y el caballero de Aries empezó a besar y morder cuidadosamente su piel, evitando las heridas. Llegó hasta el ombligo y lo exploró con la lengua, de una forma que resultaba casi obscena.

Máscara abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Mü seguía descendiendo hasta su hombría, la imagen de aquel rostro hermoso y engañosamente inocente acariciando su verga con la mejilla casi le llevó al límite, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sobrepasado.

No era la primera felación que le hacían, Afrodita era un experto amante, pero era Mü quien se la hacía, y eso era demasiado para él.

Sintió la lengua contra su miembro, desde la base al glande, descubriéndolo con los dedos. Máscara aferró la manta en sus manos, agarrándolas con desesperación.

Mü apreció el miembro de Máscara, ahora que había luz realmente podía observar al otro caballero. Sudoroso, con los músculos tensos y marcados, los ojos cerrados en un gesto de desesperado padecimiento, el pelo gris y blanco revuelto, su miembro estaba henchido, sus testículos colgaban sobre sus nalgas, oscuros, parecían... pesados.

Decidió comprobarlo tomándolos en su mano y moviendolos en el escroto mientras recogía con la lengua las transparentes gotas de fluido preorgásmico.

\- ¡MÜ!

Mü alzó la vista alarmado, el grito había sido de placer, lo que le preocupaba era que estaban en el templo de Tauro, que Aldebarán no estaba lejos y tampoco Kiki.

Máscara se percató de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mü y la cara le ardió de vergüenza. Se mordió el labio y miró a Mü... lo cual fue un error, porque la imagen volvió a sobrecogerle, su pene practicamente latía.

Realmente tenía poder sobre Máscara... poder sobre Máscara de Muerte, el orgulloso, cruel y pretencioso caballero de Cancer. Mü se desató los pantalones, su miembro le dolía terriblemente de estar aprisionado.

Pese a su intención de dar a Máscara una felación completa, no fue posible, cerró sus labios en torno al glande y apenas pudo absorver el impresionante miembro dos veces cuando Máscara gruñó, sacudió las caderas y se corrió en su boca.

\- Lo... lo siento.

Máscara no se había sentido tan avergonzado desde su primera relación con Afrodita, cuando se había corrido en los pantalones. El caballero de Piscis había tenido que insistir durante días para sacarle de su autovergüenza y probar de nuevo.

Mü le besó el mentón... parecía gustarle mucho, y le miró a los ojos con afecto.

\- Nada de eso.

\- Pero tú aun...

\- Ssssh.- Mü puso un dedo sobre los deseables labios.- Ahora descansa, yo me ocuparé de los demás.

Agotado y satisfecho, Máscara se dejó arropar, y de hecho estaba dormido antes de que Mü abandonara la habitación.  
\--------------------------------------------


	13. Remanso

Capítulo 13. Remanso.

Mü se alegró de ver que Kiki se encontraba mucho mejor al mediodía. No tenía secuelas físicas ni psicológicas, de hecho nada mas despertar había manifestado su deseo de entrenar mas fuerte que nunca para no volver a verse indefenso.

Aldebarán había ofrecido unas tabals de ejercicios al pequeño y ahora Kiki estaba ejercitándose sin descanso. El caballero de Tauro le supervisaba para que no se hiciera daño y no se forzara demasiado.

Mü puso parte de la comida en una bandeja y la llevó hacia el dormitorio de Máscara. Mientras caminada, las últimas palabras del espectro le acosaban.

"¡Nos veremos en el infierno, Máscara de Cancer!. No importa lo que hagas, morirás algún día, y cuando mueras arderás en el infierno¡arderás como yo he ardido!. Te esperaré en el infierno, te daremos una gran bienvenida."

Si, era cierto que Máscara había sido un asesino, un traidor, y que sus actos diabólicos le habían llevado al infierno, pero se había redimido, Athena había concedido el perdón de sus caballeros por su sacrificio final en el Muro del reino de Hades y su determinación de alertarla del ataque sacrificando su honor.

"¡Por supuesto que arderá en el infierno¡Nada puede cambiar eso!. Otro caballero de Cancer para el pozo de las almas, y le esperamos todos, hay un lugar para él reservado en el infierno, y arderá, y sufrirá como yo estoy sufrien..."

Nada puede cambiar eso. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?. Sin duda era importante, pues no se le había escapado el fuerte efecto que sus palarbas habían tenido en Máscara.

Llamó y entró en el dormitorio, encontrando a Máscara aun dormido. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita de noche y se sentó en la silla a la vera de la cama. Tuvo una sensación de deja vû, realmente había hecho esto ya un par de veces.

\- Máscara, despierta, tienes que comer un poco.

Máscara gruñó y remoloneó. Mü insistió hasta que unos somnolientos ojos carmesí le miraron entreabiertos.

\- ¿Ya es de día?

\- Es mediodia, come algo y vuelve a dormir.- Indicó Mü poniendole la bandeja sobre las piernas.

Más docil de lo que Mü había visto nunca, Máscara se semiincorporó sobre unos almohadones y empezó a comer obedientemente.

Aldebarán había preparado una sopa de pollo y un tazón de gazpacho. Máscara comió metodicamente, probablemente por estar aun medio dormido.

\- Kiki me ha pedido que te dé las gracias, pero seguro que lo hará personalmente.

\- Aja...- Máscara apenas escuchaba.

\- Dohku también, ha alabado tu rápida reacción.

\- Mmh.

Máscara dió buena cuenta de la comida y se deslizó de regreso al lecho.

\- Despiertame en un par de horas.

\- Está bien.

Estaban a gusto, realmente Máscara había superado su animosidad, de otro modo, incluso medio dormido, no habría estado tan tranquilo, vulnerable. Confiaba en él, realmente confiaba en él.

Mü sonrió, feliz, esperaba que Máscara pudiese darle mucho más, tanto como Mü quería darle.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Dohku aguardó respetuosamente mientras Athena meditaba sobre la noticia del ataque del espectro de las polillas. La joven observó el trozo de armadura considerando la situación.

\- Hades ha cumplido su trato, este espectro era después de todo un renegado, y en la practica no violó el pacto realizado.

Athena escuchó la opinión de Dohku y finalmente manifestó su resolución.

\- Es cierto, pero de todos modos le comunicaré a Hades que si un solo espectro permanece en la Tierra le consideraré responsable.

\- Y hemos dado una lección con la destrucción de este.

\- Así es. El caballero de Cancer ha cumplido con su deber.

Al nombrar al caballero de Cancer la voz de Athena manifestó un atisbo de duda, su hermoso rostro mostró un gesto de titubeo antes de continuar.

\- Requiem de los condenados...- Susurró.

\- Si, ese es el nuevo ataque de Máscara de Muerte.

El avatar de la diosa no ocultó su preocupación al patriarca.

\- Sentí el cosmos del ataque, era como si varios caballeros de oro atacaran a la vez, pero tintados por armaduras de Hades. Era siniestro.

\- Eran los caballeros de Cancer.- Dohku bajó la vista.- Los caballeros de Cancer desde Rahab hasta Eistibus, todos muertos y en el infierno.

Athena soltó una exclamación de asombro.

\- ¿Realmente eran esos mismos caballeros?

\- Asi és.- Confirmó Dohku.- Máscara usó su poder para abrir una senda al Yomutsu, pero lo usó para extraer poder.

\- Llamó a sus predecesores... no sabía que tal cosa fuera posible.

\- Sospecho que solo para Máscara de Muerte y los caballeros que hayan portado la armadura de Cancer, el vínculo de la Casa de Cancer les une... y también su destino.

Se creó un silencio espeso... incómodo. El patriarca y el avatar de la diosa se miraron largamente hasta que Dohku cerró los ojos, ni siquiera él podía mantener la mirada del profundo poder divino que habitaba dentro de la muchacha.

\- Que Máscara de Muerte regrese a sus deberes como caballero de Cancer.- Dictaminó Athena.- Que vuelva a su templo.

\- Como ordeneis.

Dohku abandonó el gran templo con paso firme. No estaba seguro de qué sacar de su conversación con Athena. Esta se había mostrado preocupada, y ahora casi deseosa de estar sola. Sin duda estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido, no por el espectro, sino por Máscara.

El caballero de Libra bajó hasta la cuarta casa, el resultado de los ataques de Máscara había sido reparado y los horribles rostros humanos habían reaparecido en ella, reflejando por siempre los asesinatos cometidos por el caballero.

Todos los caballeros tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, Dohku se miró las suyas, sintiendose hipócrita, quizá lo habían hecho por un bien mayor, pero habían seguido siendo vidas sesgadas por sus manos. Durante las guerras contra otros dioses habían combatido a caballeros no muy distintos de ellos mismos, guerreros que se guiaban por su lealtad a otra divinidad, muchos habían tenido honor, y pocos habían sido propiamente malvados.

Habían estado en lados opuestos del tablero, eso había sido todo.

Máscara también había matado por deber, aunque en su caso había convertido ese deber en un placer, recreándose en su fuerza, no dando oportunidad alguna a sus enemigos. Pero eso no limpiaba la sangre de los demás, solo minimizaba a los otros caballeros en comparación a su propia crueldad.

Ahora Máscara había emprendido un nuevo camino. Pero los rostros petrificados seguían allí.

No creía que fuera buena idea que Máscara regresase al templo de Cancer, estar en ese lugar no era bueno, quizá necesitaba mas tiempo lejos.

Pero no era su decisión, de modo que salió del cuarto templo y continuó descendiendo hasta la casa de Tauro en busca del caballero de Cancer.  
\----------------------------------------------

Cuando Mü volvió a despertar a Máscara este ya estaba mucho mas despejado y apenas tardó un instante en incorporarse y empezar a vestirse.

\- Supongo que es inutil decirte que descansar es bueno para la salud.

\- El ejercicio también.- Añadió Máscara con un guiño.

Mü se alegró de ver que Máscara estaba de tan buen humor. De hecho el caballero de Cancer estaba pletórico, como si el combate del día anterior no hubiera acontecido. Mü se quedó de pie, mirando como Máscara salía de la cama como había venido al mundo y se vestía lentamente.

\- Pareces más... animado.

\- He estado pensando aparte de dormir.

Máscara se acercó y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, entrelazando los dedos en la larga melena lavanda, hablándose seductoramente al oido. Mü se estremeció de pies a cabeza y su hombría presionó dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

\- Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ni te pienses que voy a repetirlo.- Gruñó Máscara, escondiendo la cara contra el cuello de Mü, profundamente avergonzado por la confesión.

Mü se recostó contra el cuerpo de Máscara, abrazándole por el cuello, disfrutando de su cercanía.

\- Menos mal que te he oido a la primera, si no...

Máscara le silenció con un beso, ansioso y dominante, quemaba como una hoguera arrasando su boca y Mú le correspondió con igual voracidad buscando en sus bocas, chupando y devorándose el uno al otro. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus cuerpos, tocando, palmeando. Apenas separaron sus labios lo justo para tomar aliento.

\- Si tú quieres... – Jadeó Máscara.- Y yó quiero... entonces...

Máscara aferró las redondeadas nalgas de Mü y molió sus caderas con las suyas frotando sus hombrías mientras se besaban nuevamente.

Así fue como Aldebarán y Dohku les encontraron abriendo la puerta.

Máscara y Mü se separaron como gatos escaldados pero poco podían hacer para disimular.

Aldebarán murmuró una disculpa mientras trataba en vano de ahogar la risa y se marchó, dejando a Dohku, ciertamente azorado, solo, en el marco de la puerta.

\- Uh... lamento no haber llamado antes... ejem... si queréis puedo salir y...

\- No, no, no pasa nada.- Se apresuró a indicar Mü. Máscara tampoco estaba mucho más tranquilo y no podía acertar a decir palabra.

\- Está bien...- Dohku trató de centrarse en la cuestión que había venido a tratar.- Máscara de Muerte, Athena desea que regreses a tus deberes como caballero de Cancer en tu templo.

Máscara sintió un aguijonazo... la imagen de su templo, siniestro, oscuro, poblado de sus "trofeos", no le trajo ningún alivio, nada de la seguridad que antes había evocado. No obstante asintió con la cabeza y procedió a ponerse su armadura de oro, sacándola de su caja cuidadosamente. Volver a su templo... a su casa... le traía terribles imágenes y recuerdos que no quería recordar, no ahora, no cuando sentía aquella agradable sensación.

Dohku salió, dejando intimidad a los dos amantes, pues eso estaba claro que eran, ya hablaría más tarde con ambos.

Mü observó silenciosamente a Máscara mientras iba poniéndose la armadura hasta coronarse con su diadema espinada. Por un segundo Mü sintió que veía al Máscara de antaño, pero se tranquilizó notablemente cuando el caballero se volvió y vió en sus ojos todo un repertorio de emociones. Preocupación, duda y confusión.

Máscara se frotó el cuello buscando las palabras adecuadas... nunca había sido bueno en esas cosas. Había decidido, bueno, en realidad sencillamente había sucedido, no podía negar lo que sentía y el pasado parecía increiblemente lejano cuando estaba con Mü, como si no existiera.

\- Estaremos a solo dos templos de distancia, Máscara.

\- Ya... lo sé.

Mü sonrió placidamente y le acarició el cuello con firmeza como quien aplaca a un alazan nervioso.

\- Mañana podríamos comer juntos ¿te parece bien?

\- Claro.

\- Y quizá cenar también.

Mü le hizo un guiño y Máscara sonrió ampliamente, sin cinismo ni crueldad. Se besaron de nuevo y el caballero de Cancer se permitió sentirse dichoso, estaba con Mü, y... eso era bueno, aun sonaba de forma realmente extraña en su cabeza pero no podía luchar más contra la idea. Había dedicado demasiados días a preocuparse y angustiarse, no quería seguir dándole vueltas. Finalmente podía aceptarlo, aunque había hecho falta mucho para hacerlo.

Mü alejaba los fantasmas, alejaba la oscuridad. Además... le gustaba su caracter, le gustaba incluso cuando le irritaba, había tenido muchos días para darse cuenta.

Finalmente Máscara tuvo que despedirse y salir, no quería que las cosas se calentaran demasiado y Dohku volviera a aparecer.

Y desde luego tampoco quería que volviese a hacer la gracia de cargarlo a hombros... lo que le recordaba que tenía que hacer alguna jugarreta al patriarca en justa venganza. Meditando multiples y malignas posibilidades, desde pegamento en el retrete a laxantes en la comida, Máscara llegó hasta la cuarta casa, su templo, casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero se dió cuenta en cuanto atravesó el umbral.

El lamento de los muertos resonaba. Máscara sintió un frio interior, vaciándole, desde el sótano, desde la oscuridad, llegando desde el nucleo del tamplo, le alcanzaba el lamento de los condenados... saludandole con su macabra aura. El caballero de Cancer había vuelto a casa. Máscara suspiró y entró en su estancia privada para ocultarse al menos de los rostros de las paredes y suelo. Así estaba mejor. Tarde o temprano tenía que volver, ya lo había sabido, pero ahora costaba más que nunca. Se sentó en la salita y sacó una de sus pocas pertenencias, un viejo tocadiscos.

Ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente.

Le costaba olvidar su destino cuando lo tenía bajo sus pies. Ya empezaba a dolerle. Y las palabras del espectro aun resonaban.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Mü se encontró con Dohku en la salida del templo de Tauro. El caballero de Libra estaba sentado en los escalones, acomodado, aguardando hasta que Mü se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad. El sol empezaba a ponerse y el santuario se teñía de naranjas y amarillos.

\- De modo que los rumores eran ciertos.- Comentó Dohku sin acritud alguna.- Afrodita lo ha proclamado a los cuatro vientos estos días.

\- Al menos no tendré una escena de explicaciones.- Bromeó Mü.

\- ¿Vais en serio?

Mü suspiró, Dohku no le preguntaba esto por meterse en su vida, era el patriarca, su deber era guiar a los caballeros de oro y también cuidar de ellos, saber que relaciones se establecían en el Santuario era parte de su cometido también.

\- No hemos hablado de la relación en esos términos. Pero yo diría que si, vamos en serio.

\- Tú vas en serio.- Corrigió Dohku.- ¿Qué hay de Máscara?

\- Eso deberías preguntarselo a él.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú?

Mü no tuvo duda. Máscara no podía ser juzgado o entendido en estandares normales, había que leerle, saber que significaba un gesto, una mirada. Una sola frase o la calided que podían transmitir sus iris rojos. Máscara no era la sinceridad personificada, pero jamas se molestaría en fingir preocupación o afecto. No, Máscara sería incapaz de hacer fingimientos de cariño, pasión o aprecio, era torpe en sentimientos, no era capaz de engañar con ellos porque ni siquiera los comprendía aun cuando procedían de él. Mü sonrió con serena seguridad.

\- Va en serio.

\- Espero que estes en lo cierto.

\- Lo estoy.- Afirmó Mü.

\- No quiero verte herido.- Dohku meneó la cabeza.- Sí, ya sé que eres mayorcito.

Mü se alegró de no tener que recordárselo al patriarca.

\- Pero Máscara de Muerte es una persona... complicada.

El caballero de Libra no estaba seguro de como continuar, por una parte Máscara de Muerte había actuado como debía un caballero de oro, e incluso en su cosmos se notaba el cambio, era menos hiriente, mas agradable, realmente había mejorado en compañía de Mü. Y también el caballero de Aries había empezado a liberarse un poco de su postura excesivamente fortificada para mostrar un caracter mas jovial. Sus esperanzas habían dado su fruto.

Y no estaba en contra de una relación amorosa entre ellos, pero siendo así quería ser cauteloso ahora que veía confirmada la relación con sus propios ojos.

\- Sé que es complicado, lo sé por propia experiencia.- Coincidió Mü.- Pero de otro modo dudo que fuera lo mismo.

\- Desde luego, supongo que es una de las especias de la vida. Lo siento si parezco... mama gallina.

Mü se hechó a reir, pues realmente Dohku se merecía tal denominación. El patriarca rió con él y ambos continuaron la conversación mas relajados.

\- Cuando me marché, Máscara me preguntó cuando regresaría.

Dohku comprendió la autentica profundidad de la pregunta.

El caballero de Aries suspiró mirando el atardecer, el sol ya desaparecía en el horizonte, hundiéndose en el mar. Se sentía en paz, pero aun tenía una espina clavada, y profundamente. Y ahora tenía que soltarla.

\- Patriarca.- Y su voz perdió toda jovialidad.- Hay algo más en la armadura de Cancer, algo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Hades, cuando el caballero de Cancer era Rahab.

Dohku sintió una oleada de dolor al rememorar a ese caballero, pero hizo de tripas corazón y asintió.

\- Rahab... y los caballeros posteriores a él están en el infierno, Máscara de Muerte los llamó para su ataque. Pero solo a esos, ninguno anterior.

\- Así es.

\- La guerra contra Hades y el poder de viajar al abismo...- Mü intentaba desesperadamente atar cabos.- El espectro dijo cosas antes de morir, se burló de Máscara, le dijo que su destino inevitable era el infierno.

Dohku no pudo reprimir su gesto de tristeza, sabía la verdad, sabía la horrible verdad que era la declaración del espectro. Había tenido motivos reales para hablar así.

Mü se puso en pie mirando a Dohku con pura determinación.

\- Llegaré al fondo de esto.

\- Solo te harás daño.- Dohku bajó la vista.- Puede que en un principio yo aplaudiera tus intentos Mü, pero... ahora estas demasiado implicado.

\- ¿Qué es?. ¿Qué es para que Athena perdonase sin explicaciones?. ¿Qué es para que tú me digas ahora esto?.- Mü sintió rabia, no contra Dohku en singular, pero rabia.- ¿Qué es para crear esa expresión de temor en Máscara?

\- Mü no deberías...

\- ¿No lo entiendes?.- Mü no se aplacó, inflamado por sus propias palabras.- Ya no se trata de simple curiosidad o compañerismo. Me he enamorado de Máscara, tengo que saber, tengo que comprender.

Dohku se puso en pie.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mü.

El caballero de Aries observó como Dohku se marchaba sin decir nada más y apretó los puños con indignación. Pero no podía hacer nada, detestaba aquella sensación. La detestaba, no quería volver a ver a Máscara sufrir, nunca más.

Regresó a su templo tratando en vano de calmarse, pero lo único que le tranquilizó un poco fue saber que al día siguiente volvería a ver a Máscara... después de todo tenían una cita.

Y esta vez hablarían... aunque Mü se sonrió sabiendo a ciencia cierta que harían mucho más que hablar.  
\-------------------------------------------


	14. Derroche

Capítulo 14. Derroche

Máscara de Muerte tenía los nervios a flor de piel, caminaba por su templo sin un rumbo u objetivo. Pronto se le quedó pequeño y se sintió claustrofobico, empezó a fumar y hacer espirales y ceros con el humo, inquieto.

Mü llegaría en cualquier momento.

Era una cita, una endemoniada cita. Máscara se mesó el pelo hasta el punto de hacerse daño. Una cita.

Después del ataque del espectro, después de... de la felación que Mü le había proporcionado... Máscara había estado soñando... o mas bién recordando todo lo que había ocurrido aquellas semanas, tratando de darle un orden y un sentido.

La realización había llegado cuando recordó su rescate en el Yomutsu. Y descubrió que ya no sentía rencor por ello... solo alivio por haber sido salvado por Mü. Igual al alivio que había sentido cuando le había visto llegar al templo, cuando las polillas del espectro les habían acosado.

El tiempo que había pasado en el templo de Aries había sido extraño, perturbador, estresante, pero también había sido agradable. Y placentero.

Cuando había sido despertado por Mü para comer se había sentido profundamente cortado, tan inquieto que había preferido fingir que no estaba del todo despierto. De pronto, en aquellos días que había pasado en el templo de Aries, su percepción del caballero de oro había ido cambiando notablemente.

Cuando había vuelto a quedar solo en el dormitorio había seguido dandole vueltas a todo. Cuando Monarch de Myrmecophile les había atacado... la llegada de Mü le había llenado de esperanza. Estando juntos bajo el ataque de las polillas, con Kiki en sus brazos, y Mü a su lado, protegiendoles a todos... no había deseado otra cosa que ayudarle.

Había derrotado a Monarch. Pero Máscara sabía que no había sido solo odio por el espectro o supervivencia, había querido proteger a otras personas, había querido proteger a Kiki, con su risita infantil, con su inocencia traviesa, con sus ojos abiertos al mundo sin juzgarlo. Y había querido proteger a Mü.

Confía en mi. Eso le había dicho a Mü, y este, este había confiado en él.

Y después Mü no solo le había agradecido su ayuda¡le había defendido frente a los demás!. Mü le había salvado la vida a riesgo de la suya, le había dado cobijo en su templo, le había confiado a su discípulo, le había apoyado... y le había dado un placer gratuito, falto de egoismo alguno.

"¿Qué te retiene?"

¿Cómo podía resistirse?. Máscara había despertado una segunda vez mirando la gentil sonrisa de Mü y se había sentido inundado de una felicidad genuína que nunca antes había sentido. Mü le había dado mucho a cambio de... nada. Podía sentirse seguro con él. Quería más de esa luz.

"Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo."

Máscara se puso rojo como la grana pese a estar solo y aplastó el cigarrillo contra uno de los rostros. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a Mü?. Había estado realmente pletórico como para haberse confesado tan precipitadamente. No era que se arrepintiera de decirlo solo... le sorprendía. Rió nerviosamente tratando de calmarse. Lo hecho hecho estaba, se había sincerado con Mü, y ahora tenía una cita con él, una comida. Y quizá también una cena... y quizá también...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó inconscientemente, se sentía como un adolescente pero no le importaba, esta vez no. Olvida el pasado, el presente tiene un aspecto demasiado maravilloso, se dijo.

El pasado no está tan lejos.

Máscara frunció el ceño.

Estamos aqui, lo sabes bien.

El caballero de Cancer blasfemó y se alejó, en realidad no podían hablar, no estaban allí. Pero Máscara temía que a traves de su ataque habían quedado ecos de sus almas. Estúpidos cadáveres rencorosos.

El pasado no está tan lejos. El presente es circunstancial. El futuro es inevitable.

Malditos fantasmas de caballeros muertos.

Mü sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al llegar al templo de Cancer. Los rostros del suelo, de la pared, eran máscaras de agonía interminable, hombres, mujeres y niños, condenados en aquellos aterradores muros.  
Se controló y continuó su camino en el interior del templo.

\- ¿Máscara?

El mencionado se asomó casi inmediatamente. No portaba su armadura, al igual que Mü, el caballero de Aries apreció el cambio en el cosmos de Máscara, no era hostil, seguía siendo un cosmos árido pero no tan agresivo como lo había sido días atras.

\- Oh... Mü...- El nerviosismo de Máscara resultaba evidente en sus gestos.- Yo... pasa, pasa al interior.

Mü se alegró de comprobar que la macabra decoración se reducía a las antesalas del templo, las habitaciones cerradas del interior eran como las de cualquier otro templo. La decoración era casi inexistente, no había adornos o recuerdos, el mobiliario era el mínimo y funcional, sin sentido de la decoración o el estilo. El comedor era una mesa y una silla, de hecho Máscara había tenido que llevar un sillón hasta la mesa, resultando evidente que nunca había tenido invitados a comer.

\- Siento lo del sillón, es que...

\- No importa.- Mü tomó asiento tranquilizándole.

Máscara se sentía extraordinariamente torpe. Sirvió la comida, una ensalada de tomate y de segundo plato solomillo, se sentó y se preguntó que se suponía que se decía en una cita.

\- ¿Cómo está el mocoso?.- Preguntó al fin.

\- Kiki está bien, le impresionaste mucho, ahora no deja de entrenarse.

Máscara sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo y empezó a comer con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

\- Máscara... los rostros de la pared, creí que los habías destruido.

\- Siempre vuelven.- Máscara sacó una botella de vino y les sirvió a ambos. Su expresión se había endurecido con la mención de los rostros.

\- ¿Vuelven? Creía que... oh.- Mü comprendió.- No están aqui por tu voluntad.

El caballero de Cancer se encogió de hombros.

\- Estan aquí porque los maté... y eso es todo.

Mü se preguntó si había sido buena idea quedar a comer en la casa de Máscara y no en la suya, no obstante le agradaba saber que Máscara no tenía aquella horrenda decoración por que le gustase, al menos ahora.

\- Son el pasado.

Máscara asintió vigorosamente y finalmente le miró a los ojos.

\- Si, son el pasado, nada más.

No tenía porqué sentirse incómodo. Máscara se llamó estúpido, solo estaban comiendo juntos, como otras veces, de acuerdo, no estaba Kiki, pero eso no era importante.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que debías regresar?

Mü dejó de cortar el filete con sorpresa por la pregunta.

\- Cuando Monarch nos atacó¿como lo supiste¿te llamó Kiki?

\- No.- Mü se entristeció.- Monarch había atacado antes en Jamir, destruyendo un pequeño asentamiento de Lemurianos.

\- Oh.

\- Los mató a todos.- Mü sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al recordar al masacre.

El caballero de Cancer ladeó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora están en un lugar mejor.

\- ¿Qué?.- Mü se sintió insultado por el tono despreocupado de Máscara.

\- Si, ya no sienten dolor, hambre o frio, y si murieron todos, ahora están todos juntos.

\- Pero están muertos.- Replicó Mü con indignación.

\- Todo el mundo se muere.

\- No todo el mundo es asesinado.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Mü quisó levantarse, gritar, pero súbitamente se percató de algo. No había maldad en las palabras de Máscara. Sus palabras no eran fruto de la maldad, la crueldad o un simple deseo de herirle. Realmente le parecía que no tenía sentido entristecerse.

En un lugar mejor. Realmente Máscara creía en eso.

Estaba tan familiarizado con la muerte, sintiendo siempre el Yomutso, que era natural que considerara la muerte como algo diario y simple que no merecía un pensamiento más. ¿Cómo iba a valorar la muerte de treinta lemurianos cuando era consciente de la muerte de miles de personas cada hora?. De pronto Mü se dió cuenta de que el egoista era él.

Mü dejó de lado la ira para sentirse intrigado. No debía tomarselo como algo personal.

\- Supongo que la diferencia es que una muerte natural responde al ciclo de la vida y el asesinato es un corte de esta.

\- En el ciclo de la vida el asesinato es algo natural.- Replicó Máscara con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no cruel.- Los animales se matan unos a otros constantemente.

\- Para alimentarse.

\- Los leones se comen a las crias de los otros leones, los matan a todos sin tener que comérselos.

\- Por supervivencia, es...- Mü se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió viendo a donde le llevaba Máscara.- La ley del mas fuerte.

Máscara saboreó la victoria como un niño.

\- Exacto.

Mü entrelazó los dedos frente a él con una sonrisa, le gustaban los debates morales, la idea de tener uno con Máscara, un auténtico debate de filosofías diferentes, le resultaba energético.

\- Eso hay que discutirlo.

\- Si tu lo dices.

La comida se alargó con café y té hasta las cinco de la tarde en medio de conversaciones y debates. A Máscara le gustaba discutir, Mü prefería llamarlo debatir, pero venía a ser lo mismo.

\- Máscara... ¿alguna vez has tratado de detener un alma?

El otro hombre se quedó claramente confundido.

\- En el pozo de Yomutsu¿alguna vez has tratado de impedir que un alma se lanzara al pozo del infierno?

Máscara miró el negro café y a Mü repetidas veces, finalmente contestó.

\- Una vez... pero las almas del Yomutsu, no pueden ver u oir, y son intangibles. No puedes detenerlas.

\- Entiendo.- Mü no preguntó quien había sido el alma, pero Máscara contestó de todas formas.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Eistibus solía hacerme competir con otros niños, el ganador seguía siendo su discípulo y el perdedor moría.

El caballero de Cancer suspiró y terminó su café. Mü le puso una mano sobre la suya y Máscara se la apartó con brusquedad.

\- No necesito tu compasión.

\- No tienes mi compasión, tienes mi empatía.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.- Preguntó arisco.

\- Se compadece a los débiles, solo un necio te compadecería, la empatía es sentir lo mismo que otra persona, o ser sensible a su dolor. Eres mi igual.

No podía haber dicho nada mejor. Máscara se puso en pie, se acercó a Mü y se inclinó sobre él con gesto severo.

\- No soy tu igual.

\- Máscara tú no...

\- Sssht.- El caballero de cancer le puso un dedo sobre los labios.- Pero voy a luchar para serlo.

Mü quería decirle que ya eran iguales pero... no podía con el índice de Máscara sellando sus labios. Claro que...

Máscara iba a hacer mas declaración de intenciones, pero entonces su dedo fue absorvido por la boca de Mü, y deliciosamente lamido y chupado entre aquellos rosados labios.

Máscara se quedó aturdido mirando a Mü y apenas pudo tartamudear.

\- Oh... eh... tú... cielos, Mü... ¿sabe alguién en el Santuario que no eres un... un asceta?

\- Nunca he dicho serlo.- Replicó Mü dejando salir el dedo de entre sus labios con malicia.- Ni tengo interes en serlo.

\- Lo pareces.- Replicó Máscara aun sin moverse.

\- Las apariencias engañan.

Mü sabía bien lo que decía, pues esa frase podía aplicarse a las dos personas allí presentes. Cogió a Máscara por la camiseta y le hizo descender más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozándose.

\- Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Y no preferirías estar con alguien más noble, justo y bueno?

Mü le besó levemente, y le mordisqueó cuidadosamente el labio antes de contestar a la estúpida pregunta.

\- Supongo que sí. ¿Y que hago aquí entonces?

\- Me confundes con otro.- Susurró Máscara.

\- ¿Y no preferirías tú estar con alguien más pragmático, cínico y de ética cuestionable?

Máscara le acalló besándole con la misma intensidad que Dohku había interrumpido el día anterior.

\- Si quisiera eso me miraría en un espejo. No estoy interesado.

\- Eres muy duro contigo mismo.- Mü se levantó de la silla para estar cara a cara con Máscara.

\- Tonterias, soy realista.

Mü le besó ambos andaron, o mas bien se tambalearon hasta chocar con una puerta, Máscara maniobró torpemente hasta dar con la manilla y abrir el dormitorio. Tratabilearon hasta la cama, donde Máscara se dejó caer con Mü sobre él.

El caballero de Aries se permitió echar un vistazo a su alrededor, el dormitorio de Máscara era tan austero como el resto de la casa, y la cama tampoco era muy grande... pero más que suficiente para lo juntos que iban a estar.

Se acomodó sobre Máscara y tiró de su camisa.

\- Esto tiene que irse, Máscara.

Máscara estuvo más que dispuesto a hacer caso de la sugerencia, se volvió sobre el otro para quedar sobre el caballero de Mü y se desbrochó la camisa a tirones, ansioso por volver a ser libre de besar aquellos sedosos labios y mucho más de aquella piel.

Mü se abrió la túnica y aguardó tendido en la cama, con Máscara arrodillado entre sus piernas, mirándole con lujuria.

Máscara se relamió, Mü estaba tumbado, semidesnudo, con el cabello lila como una aureola, sus ojos nublados de deseo y sonriéndole, a él, mirándole directamente.

Su piel era tan blanca... tan inmaculada... Máscara se inclinó y le besó, no tan intensamente, con mas intención, queriendo saborear cada instante, recorrer sus labios y su boca, memorizar el roce de sus lenguas.

Recorrió la blanca piel, acariciando y besando, escuchando cada suspiro, cada gemido, atento a los gestos y sonidos. Retiró los molestos pantalones de su camino y besó las ingles hasta el enhiesto miembro.

\- Máscara... no me tortures...

\- Te gusta.- Replicó Máscara.

Máscara acarició los testiculos enrojecidos y lamió dedicadamente el pene, sin rozarlo siquiera con los labios, solo la punta de la lengua. Mü movió las caderas desesperadamente pero las manos de Máscara le sujetaron la cintura con firmeza, conteniéndole sobre el lecho.

\- Nts nts... que poca paciencia.- Bromeó Máscara.

\- Me... me gustaría verte... en mi lugar...- Jadeó Mü.

\- Seguro que si.- Máscara intensificó sus atenciones con los labios.

Un golpecito en la cabeza le hizo alzar la vista y encontrarse conque Mü le tendía un tubo de plástico. Máscara frunció el ceño pero un instante después comprendió, Mü realmente estaba preparado. Aunque no pudo evitar su curiosidad al coger el tubo.

\- ¿Wet gel lubricant?

Mü le dirigió una mirada indignada, aunque en realidad le divertía el modo en que Máscara parecía sorprenderse siempre con cada avance.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

\- No se... supongo que no me acostumbro a que...

\- ¿A que yó sea sexualmente activo?.- Mü realmente disfrutaba descolocando a Máscara.

\- Supongo.- Máscara abrió el tubo y lo extendió en su mano.

\- Tú por otra parte también me sorprendes... tan recatado.- Le dedicó una caida de ojos.

\- No soy recatado.- Gruñó Máscara, si bien sus dedos fueron delicados al deslizarse entre las firmes nalgas.

\- Yo creo que si, tan vergonzoso...

\- No lo soy.

Máscara presionó en la entrada con los dedos cubiertos por el lubricante, acariciándola y rodeándola hasta que la sintió temblar. Mü gimoteó a viva voz, aferrando la sábana entre los dedos. Finalmente sintió un dedo dentro de él, y luego otro... gimió y apenas tuvo que esforzarse por relajarse, Máscara estaba siendo realmente gentil, Mü sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que probablemente Afrodita le había inculcado bien el tema de la lubricación y el cuidado que se debía tener en el sexo anal.

\- ¿Cuánto hace desde la... ah... la última vez que estuviste con... uh... con Afrodita?

\- La última vez fue en la reunión de caballeros de oro tras la resurrección.

\- Aja... mmmh... ah...

\- ¿Celoso, Mü?.- Máscara no sabía si molestarse o sentirse halagado de haber provocado aquellos celos injustificados.

\- No estoy celoso... mmmh... pero yo... uuh... no comparto...

Máscara dió un juguetón lametazo al brillante glande y retiró cuidadosamente los dedos del interior de Mü. Se quitó los pantalones y embadurnó su miembro con abundante crema, estremeciéndose por el frio contacto del transparente fluido.

Mü flexionó las rodillas y abrió más las piernas, ofreciéndose a su amante. Máscara le miró con la boca abierta, transfigurado por la carnalidad desplegada ante sus ojos, Mü se ofrecía a él con aquel gesto tan desvergonzado. Era tan pornografico.

\- ¿Sólo vas a mirar?.- Mü se sonrió, aunque estaba completamente ruborizado, y orgulloso, de ser observado con tanta intensidad y obvia lujuria.

\- Cielos... creeme, no podría.

Máscara se acomodó entre las piernas deliciosamente abiertas para él y se posicionó en la entrada del cuerpo de Mü apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

El caballero de Aries tomó aliento, esperando la entrata. A decir verdad había esperado algo rudo, y se sorprendió cuando Máscara le penetró con lentitud casi agonizante, moviéndose dentro de él centimetro a centímetro. Mü gruñó al sentir el ensanchamiento, el calor de la penetración llenándole con una oleada de placer incómodo, pero placer.

Máscara estaba en una cámara de tortura, estaba desesperado por moverse pero le aterraba la idea de correrse demasiado rápido. Mü le envolvía tan fuerte...

Mü jadeó y movió las caderas arrancando un delicioso gemido a Máscara.

\- Muevete... por favor... más.- El tono de súplica de Mü era enloquecedor.

Salió lentamente y volvió a entrar, más rápido. Así debía ser el cielo, Máscara cerró los ojos, el calor, la estrechez, los gemidos de Mü, su voz, no pudo contenerse y el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó hasta convertirse en un eco de su desbocado corazón, tratando desesperadamente de satisfacer aquel primitivo deseo.

Y a juzgar por los sonidos que Mü estaba produciendo, su agitada respiración y el modo en que movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, su cabello desparramado en el lecho y su rostro, él también estaba disfrutándolo.

Máscara lo sintió llegar, como si cayera por una cuesta y no pudiera parar de rodar, el orgasmo acumulándose para estallar. No... no tan pronto, aun no. Murmuró incoherencias entre gemidos y se acostó más sobre Mü jadeándo contra su cuello y tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus movimientos para relantizarlos.

\- Oh diosa... no puedo... no...

Mú le rodeó con las piernas, comprendiendo, Máscara maldijo, obviamente tratando de contener el inminente orgasmo ralentizando el ritmo.

\- Máscara...

\- Mmh... buff... ah... ¿qu... qué?

Se veía delicioso tan ruborizado, cubierto de sudor, con el pelo gris aplastado y la boca entreabierta, Mü le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y empujó con las caderas haciéndoles gemir de nuevo a ambos.

\- No es pronto, maldita sea.- Le gruñó con una mezcla de indignación y diversión que tan habitual le resultaba al tratar con Máscara.- Deja de... de contenerte... dame... ¡dame más!

Cuando terminaran... y después de una siesta, Mü pensaba ir a ver a Afrodita y preguntarle un par de cosas acerca de que demonios había hecho con Máscara para producirle ese temor a la eyaculación precoz.

Máscara gruñó, con liberación en vez de esfuerzo y volvió a embestir con ferocidad, moviendo a Mü en el colchón y haciendo que la estructura entera crujiera a su compas. El caballero de Cancer echó la cabeza hacia atras en un último y grave gemido de placer en tanto el climax le recorría con toda su fuerza. Embistió con fuerza derramándose dentro de Mü. En medio de su marea de liberador placer sintió el alivio de saber que también Mü había encontrado su orgasmo al sentir la humedad entre sus cuerpos y las contracciones en torno a su miembro ya flácido.

Mü jadeó y se relajó por completo debajo de Máscara, estremeciendose apenas ligeramente cuando este salió de su cuerpo y se tendió a su lado.

\- Ha estado muy bien.- Le comentó, claro que no necesitaba hablar, tenía una clara satisfacción en la cara.

\- Si...- Máscara aspiró profundamente el olor de la habitación, sudor y sexo.

Era un silencio agradable, todo se había calmado, se miraron con ojos somnolientos y sonrisas un tanto estúpidas en la cara. Finalmente Máscara le pasó un brazo por encima en un gesto posesivo y protector y en unos instantes su respiración profunda y acompasada indicó que se había dormido. Mü se removió un poco limpiándose de los fluidos con un pañuelo y después se acurrucó contra su amante.

Mü se desveló, no sabía si ya era de noche, dada la falta de ventanas del templo interior de Cancer. Se levantó apartando cuidadosamente el brazo de Máscara, su amante gruñó en sueños y se volvió entre las mantas, pero no se despertó.  
Necesitaba ducharse, y airear la habitación. Mü abrió la puerta del dormitorio, agradeciendo que se hiciera corriente casi de inmediato, salió al pasillo y buscó el lavabo, finalmente lo encontró, algo desordenado por cierto.

Después de una revitalizante ducha Mú decidió vagabundear un poco por el templo de Cancer. Todo era tan... impersonal, no había fotos o recuerdos, el desorden no era evidente unicamente porque había pocas cosas que desordenar.

Sintió un escalofrio. No era físico, sino espiritual. Miró bajo sus pies, aquello era el centro del templo de Cancer exactamente, en la losa estaba grabada la constelación. Mü se arrodilló y palpó la losa, era una entrada al sótano del templo. Tocó uno por uno los puntos que representaban las estrellas y con un crujido la losa se levantó, no levantó polvo, lo que indicaba que se utilizaba.

Oscuridad. Mü sintió el frio en el alma, como un puñal en el corazón, un cosmos lánguido, como el de los moribundos, llegaba del subterraneo.

No debería bajar allí, quién sabía que había allá abajo.

No obstante antes de darse cuenta sus pies descendían por las escaleras.  
\-----------------------------------------------


	15. Gangrena

Capítulo 15. Gangrena

Mü descendió a la oscuridad. A medida que bajaba por las escaleras la sensación opresiva se acrecentaba. Se parecía al Yomutsu, como si un pedazo de ese infierno hubiera extendido su terreno al reino de los vivos.

La antinatural niebla empezó a formarse y espesarse, Mü llegó al final de la escalinata y tuvo que encender su cosmos tanto para ver como para alejar de sí aquel aura malevola.

Era un subterraneo, un sótano, en algunas zonas era roca viva y en otras se apreciaba mano humana, con zonas pulidas y trabajadas. En lo profundo del templo de Cancer se sentía igual que el agujero de la muerte, sin la atracción dirigida del pozo de almas, pero en todo lo demás asemejaba el efecto del inhóspito paraje.

Le estremeció el aislamiento. No se oía nada del exterior, ni el viento, ni las hojas, ni los guardias, aquel era un mundo aparte. Un mundo oscuro y vacío, ni siquiera sentía el cosmos de Máscara y sabía que estaba sobre su cabeza. Avanzó por el tunel hasta una cámara abierta. Lo cierto era que no veía nada mas allá de su aura y apenas percibía lo que le rodeaba. Excepto aquella presencia.

Sentía una presencia. No, varias... delante de él.

Avanzó, su cosmos iluminó levemente una pared negra, tan pulida que parecía un espejo opaco, o hielo negro, o ónice. Tenía protuberancias. Mü se acercó más, hasta iluminar mejor la pared.

Rostros. Como los del resto del templo... no, no eran como los demás. Eran menos, siete rostros, y estaban individualizadas, eran especiales, de rasgos mas característicos y reconocibles. Y casi parecían vivos.

Mü descubrió que estaba temblando y se frotó los brazos energicamente. Le costaba mirar aquellas caras, le daba la impresión de que le devolvían la mirada. Entonces percibió algo familiar en una de ellas.

Mü se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Eistibus.

El rostro de Eistibus estaba en la pared. El maestro de Máscara y predecesor estaba petrificado y emparedado con una mueca de rabia e indignación.

Eran más que rostros, mucho más que los reflejos condenados del resto del templo. Sentía una tangible presencia en aquellas caras, tenían un vínculo como los demás, pero este era más profundo. Sus cosmos aun se transmitían desde lo más profundo del infierno y esto era el espejo de la realidad.

Eistibus. Ver su rostro en la pared era terriblemente perturbador. A Eistibus no le había dado muerte Máscara. El anterior caballero de Cancer había muerto en combate durante una misión de élite para el Santuario, Máscara de Muerte ni siquiera había estado presente.

¿Y los demás¿Quiénes?... Mü miró los rostros, sus lánguidas presencias llegaban desde lejos pero sus cosmos le resultaban similares... como si ya los hubiera sentido. Abrió los ojos como platos, los había sentido en el ataque de Máscara, cuando había convocado el Requiem... eran... eran los caballeros de Cancer, los siete caballeros de Cancer desde Rahab, quien había luchado en la primera guerra contra Hades, eran Rahab, Hasmad, Zachriel, Simikiel, Erebus y Eistibus.

Los siete estaban en el infierno... no solo eso, los siete estaban condenados especificamente y reflejaban su especial condena en su templo. Era horrendo. Mü sintió un zumbido en el oido... empezó a intensificarse y una jaqueca comenzó a molestarle. Entonces advirtió que no parecía que los rostros le mirasen... ¡le miraban!. ¡Sabían que estaba allí!

Y no parecían nada contentos de tener a un extraño contemplando su dolor.

El dolor estalló en su cabeza, detras de sus ojos, los músculos se le convulsionaron con calambres, cayó de rodillas con un grito agónico. Las almas en pena le atacaban, y aquello no podía compararse con las del Yomutsu.

Eran siete caballeros de oro, siete condenados con un poder notable, no necesitaban estar vivos, aquel subterraneo era una extensión de su infierno.

Y nadie podría oir sus gritos.

Se encogió en el suelo tratando en vano de alzar una barrera mental pero el ataque condenado de los difuntos caballeros era demasiado fuerte, le atacaban con un pedazo de su propio infierno, sin darle tregua. Súbitamente Mü se sintió de nuevo en el infierno, como cuando había muerto a manos de Rhadamanthis, volvía a estar condenado en aquel horrible lugar. Y el dolor no hacía más que crecer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara entreabrió los ojos y extendió un brazo buscando el calor de su compañero de cama, pero solo encontró mantas. Se volvió y observó el vacío a su lado. Mü se había ido. Apartó las mantas y se levantó, buscó el cosmos de su amante, Mü no estaba en su templo. Se había marchado.

Sintió una cierta decepción, había esperado cenar juntos, hablar... no sabía sobre qué, pero hablar. Bueno, quizás tenía algo que hacer, Máscara no era el más adecuado para criticar a nadie respecto a ser cariñoso.

Entró al lavabo y se dió una ducha, cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Por las toallas supo que Mü se había dado una ducha antes de irse.

Mü. Máscara se sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora su templo no le parecía tan vacío, ni él se sentía tan solo, el vacío de su interior había desaparecido. Todo iría bien. Todo podía ir bien.  
\--------------------------------------

Mü temblaba entre espasmos, su cuerpo sufría convulsiones que apenas le dejaban respirar, era incapaz de concentrarse y mucho menos de moverse, en su mente los caballeros le gritaban e insultaban al tiempo que horadaban en su misma alma, como si quisieran despedazarle desde dentro.  
Sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca, gritó de nuevo, pero su grito se perdió en la insoldable oscuridad.  
\-------------------------------------

Máscara frunció el ceño, extrañado.  
Miró a sus pies, sin duda había notado una vibración. ¿Un terremoto?. Lo dudaba. No era una vibración física parecía... venía del subterraneo. Máscara se inclinó y puso las manos sobre el suelo, tanteando. Su cosmos se inflamó inmediatamente respondiendo a la reacción que había bajo aquel suelo.

Algo ocurría. Los condenados estaban inquietos... no, más que inquietos, enojados, locos de rabia. ¿Por qué?. Nunca hacían nada, se limitaban a sufrir en silencio, en escasas ocasiones decían algo, practicamente dos veces al año o ninguna. Eran solo máscaras de hombres muertos hacía mucho.

Preocupado, Máscara acudió al centro de su templo. La losa estaba abierta... y él no la había abierto. Siempre la dejaba cerrada. Sintió una oleada de pánico y practicamente saltó al interior, corriendo por las escaleras con el corazón desbocado de terror. No, por favor que no fuera...

Jamás, jamás alguien que no fuera caballero de Cancer debía bajar allá abajo, Eistibus le había advertido. No sabía porqué exactamente, pero sospechaba que había un motivo importante, allí abajo había fantasmas, era un lugar sacrílego, era una especie de cementerio para los caballeros de Cancer... un lugar así no podía ser inofensivo. Se internó en la oscuridad, corrió hasta el "panteón", a medida que se acercaba sentía oleadas de rabia, furia, odio, rencor, tan intensos que se ahogaba en ellos.

Al entrar en la sala se puso blanco como la cera, allí, tirado en el suelo, temblando violentamente y gimiendo de dolor como un animal, estaba Mü.

\- No... no... ¡Mü!.- Se apresuró a tomarle por los hombros y semiincorporarle contra su pecho.- ¡Mü!

El odio, la rabia, la ira... Máscara miró los rostros de la pared, los caballeros de cancer estaban furiosos, un intruso les había contemplado, un intruso había hoyado aquel lugar y se había atrevido a mirarles en su dolor. Estaban furiosos.

\- ¡Basta¡Dejadle en paz!

Le ignoraron, asaltaron a Mü haciendole gritar. Máscara se horrorizó al ver que escupía sangre... le estaban haciendo daño, mucho daño.

\- ¡No!.- Máscara inflamó su cosmos hasta el máximo inundando la oscuridad haciendo de su rabia su fuerza hasta doblegar la de sus predecesores.- ¡Es mio, solo mio, no le toqueis!

Los espíritus recapitularon y Mü emitió un único gemido antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Máscara. El caballero de Cancer ahogó las lágrimas por ver así a Mü.

"Debil. Patético. Ridículo mocoso. Tan debil, no recuerdo haber entrenado a semejante enclenque infeliz."

\- ¡Cállate!.- Máscara fulminó con la mirada el rostro de Eistibus.

"Mírate. Abrazado al cordero. Él no puede ayudarte. Nadie puede."

Los rostros no movían los labios, pero hoy estaban particularmente habladores. Máscara maldijo, su ataque de Requiem les había dado poder, temporal, pero suficiente como para hablarle y atacar así a Mü.

"Débil. Vulnerable. Tus enemigos lo verán y te devorarán. Morirás prematuramente y arderás en el infierno. Estamos aquí. Todos estamos aquí. No pueden ayudarte. No quieren ayudarte. Te esperamos. Tu armadura es tu única amiga. Todos te abandonarán. Al final estas solo. Todos estamos solos y en la muerte unidos."

Máscara levantó a Mü en brazos y salió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Cuando abandonaba el horrible lugar le llegó una voz por encima de las demás, una voz vieja y burlona.

"Todas las mentiras no pueden cubrirnos. Nosotros somos la realidad. El mundo es una máscara. Nosotros somos el rostro."

Máscara cerró la losa de una patada y corrió hacia la salida de su templo, incapaz de seguir allí un segundo más. Tenía que sacar a Mü de allí.

El sol terminaba de ocultarse en el exterior, pero el aire limpio del exterior le dio consuelo.

No así los gestos acusadores de los caballeros que habían acudido al sentir del dolor del cosmos de Mü.

Aldebarán apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos, a su lado estaba Saga, con un gesto de odio tan terrible que su aura era negra como cuando había estado poseido por su lado oscuro.  
Y no menos terrible era la estampa de Aiolia, el caballero de Leo era la viva imagen de la indignación. Los caballeros de las casas cercanas habían sentido sin animo de duda el maltrecho estado de su camarada.

Todos ellos le miraban con acusación. Máscara estaba paralizado, sabía exactamente lo que pensaban y la imagen que presentaba... Mü en sus brazos, inconsciente, la sangre que manchaba su boca y su ropa, cubierto de sudor frio y emanando dolor... En la entrada de la casa de Cancer y solo él presente. Máscara quería reirse de sí mismo con amargura, pero por fortuna no lo hizo. ¿Qué iba a decirles?. ¿Qué no había sido él?. ¿Qué Mü había sido atacado por fantasmas de caballeros muertos?... Nunca creerían semejante absurdo.

Guardó silencio. No así los demás.

\- Deja a Mü en el suelo y alejaté de el.- La voz de Saga era comandante, no admitía réplica.

Así lo hizo. Con cuidado extremo dejó a Mü en el suelo y retrocedió.

\- Tú...- Aiolia no parecía encontrar palabras y escupió en el suelo.- Lo sabía... sabía que eras un gusano irreparable, no hay palabras para describir la clase de monstruo que eres.

Máscara no dijo palabra, sabía bien lo inutil que sería tratar de defenderse. En los ojos de los otros caballeros había un odio profundo. Aldebarán se adelantó y recogió a Mü, nada mas cogerle en sus enormes brazos sintió sin duda la extensión del daño que el otro había sufrido y su gesto dejó clara su furia.

\- ¡Asqueroso monstruo!¿Cómo has podido?

Saga no se molestó con palabras, las de Aldebarán reflejaban con exactitud lo que ya sentía. Era hora de que Máscara enfrentara la justicia.

\- ¡Galaxian Explosion!

Máscara apenas pudo reaccionar ante el brutal ataque de Saga. El mundo se volvió dolor, sintió sus huesos romperse, el poder del ataque le desmadejó contra el suelo. Apenas hubo finalizado el ataque se semiincorporó con un gemido, escupiendo sangre y sintiendo cada centimetro de su dolorido cuerpo. Y recibió otro, Aiolia de Leo no era un hombre que hiciera esperar a la justicia.

\- ¡Lightning Bolt!

Máscara salió despedido hacia atras, electrocutado y golpeado con fuerza contra las columnas de su templo, resbaló y cayó al suelo a plomo con pocas ganas y ninguna fuerza para levantarse, otro ataque como ese y moriría.

\- No... fui... yo...- Logró musitar... no le creerían pero... lo iban a matar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?. Tienes lengua de serpiente.

Aiolia se iluminó como un relámpago, como el sol mismo, dispuesto a usar un ataque de destruiría por fin a un hombre al que odiaba por todo lo que representaba. Saga a su vez marcó con su cosmos una aureola que precedía a otra explosión. Contra Aldebarán, si podía, contra Aiola estaba mas igualado, pero podría con él, pero contra Saga nunca, y contra ambos juntos, jamás.

Respiró con dificultad. Demasiada. Se le nubló la vista. La oscuridad le engullía. Iba a morir. Iba a morir a manos de los otros caballeros de oro. Cerró los ojos, pronto acabaría su dolor. Y empezaría otro, en otro lugar.

Máscara hubiera muerto con toda seguridad de no ser por la intervención de Shaka, caballero de oro de Virgo.

\- Detened vuestra furia. No podéis asesinar a Máscara de Muerte.

Saga y Aiolia cancelaron sus ataques, Aldebarán miró al poderoso caballero con justa indignación y se acercó con Mü aun inconsciente en sus brazos.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Shaka? Eres un amigo de Mü, y mírale. La traición de Máscara es mayor de lo ninguno podríamos imaginar.

Shaka meneó la cabeza y puso una mano sobre la frente de Mü.

\- El caballero de Aries tiene en su espíritu la corrupción que solo un alma vengativa puede crear.

\- ¡Razón de más para acusar a Máscara!.- Exclamó Aiolia.

Shaka, el siempre sereno Shaka, el hombre mas cercano a dios, la reencarnación de Buda, se situó entre los enfurecidos caballeros y el moribundo Máscara de Muerte.

\- Es decisión del patriarca ejecutar una vida, no vuestra. Dar muerte a un caballero de oro sin ordenes del patriarca y la diosa es traición.

Saga y Aiolia se miraron con duda. Nadie podía discutir la visión del hombre de los ojos cerrados, ni se podía discutir su lógica. No obstante... resultaba dificil no seguir la evidencia.

\- Pero...

\- Dejad que el patriarca juzgue y decida. No es vuestra prerrogativa encausar a Máscara de Muerte.

Se volvió a Máscara y se arrodilló. Ya se había desmayado, estaba gravemente herido y moriría si no recibía ayuda. El imperturbable caballero no manifestó compasión, era una emoción vana que no le proveía de nada positivo, pero sabía de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, del deber y de la equidad. Puso una mano sobre la espalda amoratada de Máscara y les teletransporto hasta el Santuario mismo.

Los demás no tardaron en imitarle. Saga tomó a Mü y les teletransportó en tanto los demás iban a pie.

Dohku dejó caer una montaña de papeles al suelo, anonadado al ver aparecer a Shaka de pie ante él.

Y a Máscara de Muerte a sus pies en un charco de sangre.

\- Por la palabra sagrada de Athena... ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Amputación

Capítulo 16. Amputación

La muerte no le reclamaba todavía.

Máscara de Muerte movió los dedos tentativamente. Dolía, pero era un dolor más parecido a un hormigueo que algo lacerante. Máscara suspiró, pasaba tanto tiempo malherido que iba a acabar con las reservas de vendas.

No tenía suerte.

No estaba en su templo. Nuevamente. Un techo desconocido. Estaba en una habitación blanca, de techo alto, había otra cama cerca y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con blancos visillos. Parecía la enfermería del Santuario.

Saga y Aiolia no le habían matado. Le sorprendía, sobre todo del fogoso caballero de Leo, ese no se detenía ante nada y era feroz como su mismo signo.

Mü. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Se habría recuperado?. Máscara cerró la mano en un puño. Dolía. Dolía mucho más que físicamente. Las voces de las máscaras le perseguían. La escena al salir del templo, los otros caballeros atacándole, se repetían en su mente.

Quien le iba a decir que un día pecaría de ingenuo. No podía esconderse, no había lugar al que huir. La realidad era abrumadora, no podía olvidarse. Había sido un idiota y un necio por pensar lo contrario.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Máscara de Muerte?

Dohku. Máscara no contestó, no quería ver a nadie, no quería ver al patriarca. No tenía interés en mirar aquellos ojos acusadores y tampoco quería dar explicaciones.

\- Máscara, voy a entrar.

Dohku entró en el dormitorio con cuidado, si Máscara aun dormía prefería no despertarle. Pero no era así, de modo que abandono su furtivo andar.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Máscara no respondió. Ni siquiera le miró. Dohku se acercó y le dejó una bandeja de comida sobre la mesilla de noche. Máscara tenía nuevas cicatrices que sumar a su colección, pero Shaka había hecho un trabajo excelente de sanación.

\- El caballero de Virgo ayudó a sanar tus heridas, deberías estar mejor.

De modo que por eso no había muerto. Máscara se había sorprendido de no estar agonizando en algún hospital. Shaka y Dohku habían sanado sus heridas, debía haber estado muy mal para que el casi divino asceta se hubiese dignado a sanarle.

\- ¿Máscara?

¿Es que no podía dejarle en paz?

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres?.- Era una pregunta retórica, no quería respuesta, solo que el otro se marchara.

\- Solo quiero saber como te encuentras.

\- Estoy bien, estoy de & madre.- Espetó.

Dohku dió un respigno ante semejante expresión y su expresión se tornó amenazadora, señalo a Máscara con reprobación.

\- Estas en suelo sagrado, no hables de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué mas da?.- Máscara le encaró desde el lecho con odio.

\- Eres imposible.

\- ¿Por qué me habeis curado?.- El caballero de Cancer exhudaba agresividad.- Es una estupidez, estaré muerto en ...

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Dohku trató de calmarse, nada era peor que responder a la agresividad del otro, se azuzarían mutuamente

\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No me ejecutareis?. ¿Os limitareis al destierro?.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a desterrarte o ejecutarte¿por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Es que no has hablado con Aldebarán, Saga o Aiolia?. Ellos tendrán muchas sugerencias, creeme.

Ahora entendía. Y realmente, por una vez, Máscara tenía motivos para destilar veneno. El patriarca había montado en cólera cuando le habían contado lo ocurrido. Shaka había sido el único con sentido común en aquella situación.

No podía negar que las conclusiones de los otros tres caballeros, aunque precipitadas, no eran absurdas ¡pero un caballero de oro no podía actuar sin pensar!. Ciertamente Mü había estado herido, con una fuerte conmoción y corrupción espectral. Pero Shaka había razonado muy pronto que aquello no había sido fruto el ataque de Ondas Infernales.

El ataque de Máscara era facil de percibir. Las Ondas Infernales creaban un vacio de energía, como un ataque de vacio. Tal cosa no se había percibido, nadie la había percibido.

Los caballeros habían contrastado opiniones cuestionados por el patriarca. No habían percibido ataque ni combate alguno, ni por parte de Mü ni por parte de Máscara. El cosmos de Mü malherido se había sentido de improviso, por eso había resultado tan chocante para todos ellos.

Extraño. Muy extraño. Dohku y Shaka se habían ocupado de atender a los caballeros para poder aclarar la situación con los implicados.

Personalmente dudaba que Máscara fuese el responsable del estado de Mü. Su caracter orgulloso no le haría renegar de sus acciones, el caballero de Cancer era demasiado sobervio, no hubiera disimulado un ataque a Mü. Por el báculo de Athena, sabiendo como era se hubiera enorgullecido y gritado a los cuatro vientos que había vencido a Mü y que era mas poderoso que el caballero de Aries.

\- Máscara. Saga y Aiolia actuaron erroneamente y responderan de sus impulsivos actos.

\- Bah.- El convaleciente hizo un gesto de desprecio.- Que más dará.

\- Importa. Eso es justicia.- Replicó Dohku.

La mención de la justicia no hizo sino aumentar el desprecio y la burla de Máscará. Realmente se veía amargado, como el día de la reunión de los caballeros, lleno de rencor contra todos, rodeado de enemigos en vez de aliados.

Máscara no parecía por la labor de colaborar en absoluto, ni siquiera en su propio favor. O bien no le importaba o bien lo veía inutil.

\- Cometieron un error, Máscara, no nos juzgues a todos por una acción errónea.

Máscara soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Juzgar. Yo no puedo juzgar a nadie, patriarca, no temas. A mi lado todos sois angelitos.

\- No quería decir eso.

\- Vete a molestar a alguien que aprecie tu presencia, Dohku, yo no lo hago.

Quería sacudirle, hacerle entrar en razón. Pero dado el estado mental en que se encontraba era probable que usara su ataque de Requiem contra él.

Dohku se dispuso a marcharse, concediendo a Máscara la soledad deseada. Pero volvería a hablar con el caballero y exigiría respuestas. Aun había un ataque que necesitaba ser aclarado.

\- Espera¿qué ha pasado con el carnero?

Dohku se reprimió de recriminarle el apelativo. El hecho de que al menos preguntara por Mü era un alivio.

\- Está bien, ahora descansa y no creo que tarde en despertar. Shaka le está velando.

Máscara asintió y se volvió en el lecho, dándole la espalda. El caballero de Libra suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Si Aldebarán, Saga y Aiolia decidían solicitar un juicio a Athena esperaba que Máscara fuese un poco más razonable y prudente. Ahora solo podía esperar que Mú despertara para aclarar aquel desastre.

No podía saber que los dos caballeros ya habían ido a ver a la diosa.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Shaka...

Mü sonrió al ver a su amigo. El budista estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de cara al lecho, velándole con sus hermosos ojos cerrados. El caballero de Virgo era como una estatua renacentista, perfecta y serena.

\- Me alegra tu recuperación, caballero de Aries.

Siempre tan formal. Shaka estaba tan elevado espiritualmente que resultaba frio y lejano con los demás mortales. Incluso diciendo que se alegraba su gesto era imperturbable, sí que se alegraba, pero no a un nivel humano.

\- Estoy en el Santuario.- No era una pregunta.

Mü se incorporó, se encontraba bien. Los efectos residuales del ataque se desvanecían por momentos.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

\- El caballero de Géminis te trajo¿qué recuerdas?

Poco. Hizo memoria lentamente, para no verse sobrepasado. El dolor le había nublado.

\- Me atacaron, unos espíritus malignos. Después de eso apenas pude ver o hacer nada.

\- ¿Fue una acción de Máscara de Muerte?

Mü miró a Shaka como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

\- ¡No!. Cielos no, Máscara no estaba allí... de hecho... creo que fue él quien me rescató y me sacó de su templo.

\- No comprendo que almas en pena moran en el santuario de Cancer con poder para atacar a otro caballero independientemente.

Las almas en pena de cabelleros de oro. Los espíritus atormentados de los cancerianos. Mü se estremeció al recordar la horrible experiencia. La presencia de aquellas cosas, y lo que representaban...

Tenía que hablar con Máscara cuanto antes.

Abrieron la puerta y Aldebarán entró con un saludo, el pequeño Kiki se coló rapidamente entre sus piernas y se lanzó sobre su maestro de un salto saludando a grito pelado entre alegre y preocupado.

\- Sé que no debería estar en el Santuario pero no ha habido manera de que se quedara en el templo.- Se disculpó Aldebarán.

\- No importa.

Mü dejó que su aprendiz calmara sus temores respecto a su bienestar.

\- ¿Y Máscara?

Aldebarán se alzó cuan alto era con gesto imperial.

\- Aiolia ha convocado jucio a la diosa, ese gusano ya debe haber sido llamado.

¿Juicio?. Mü abrió los ojos desorbitadamente... oh no... no. Idiotas.

\- ¡No fue Máscara!.- Exclamó aterrado.- ¿Realmente habeis convocado juicio?

Aldebarán se tambaleó, metaforicamente claro, y tartamudeó confuso.

\- ¿No fue...? Pero... pero le vimos llevarte... nosotros sentimos el...

Mü ya estaba fuera de la cama vistiéndose y colocándose su armadura de oro. No tenía tiempo para aquello, una vez enfundado en su armadura apartó a Aldebarán de su camino y corrió a la sala del trono del Santuario. Un juicio a Máscara... no, era absurdo.  
\------------------------------------------------------

\- Máscara de Muerte¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Máscara alzó la mirada, encontrando la de Athena. No se podía negar su poder, ni su autoridad. Su delicadeza ocultaba un poder al que ningún caballero de oro era inmune. Máscara de Muerte no pudo sostener aquella mirada cargada de desaprobación, de disgusto, la diosa estaba profundamente decepcionada.

Aiola, su acusador, estaba en pie a la diestra de la diosa, Saga también estaba allí. Ambos se habían personado como testigos y acusadores, Dohku aun no había llegado, probablemente acababan de llevarle el aviso como a los demás.

Pero otros caballeros ya estaban llegando, Afrodita y Shura estaban indignados pero sus protestas por la ausencia del patriarca habían sido acalladas, después de todo no habían estado presentes en el suceso y no podían añadir nada a menos que Athena les llamase a dar su opinión. También Milo y Camus habían llegado a tiempo de oir las acusaciones que proclamaba Aiola, el caballero de Scorpio estaba claramente satisfecho de ver al de Cancer en pie como acusado en el centro de la sala, con una postura rígida que hablaba de una reciente curación acelerada.

\- ¿Importa mi palabra?.- Se limitó a contestar Máscara con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¡Atrevido!.- Milo le fulminó con la mirada.

Athena alzó una mano solicitando silencio.

\- Te dí una oportunidad importante, Máscara de Muerte¿la has malgastado dejando que tu rencor por el caballero de Aries te dominara?

Rencor por Mü... ya había superado aquello, y muy bien, gracias. Máscara se cerró en si mismo, como encogiéndose dentro de su armadura de oro, su cuerpo aun dolía pero la armadura, que había llamado desde el santuario, le rodeaba con su aura protectora, manteníendole.

\- Mi señora Athena, solicito la anulación de este juicio.

Todos dirigieron la vista a la puerta, donde Mü acababa de hacer su aparición, con su armadura al igual que el resto de los presentes, curado, poderoso, imponente. De no haber estado presente Athena, Mü hubiera sido la estrella mas brillante de la sala.

\- Danos a conocer tus motivos, caballero de Aries.

\- No hay delito, Máscara de Muerte no fue el responsable del ataque que me afectó tan terriblemente, de hecho me salvó.

Los murmullos incredulos se oyeron por toda la sala, Afrodita suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿Salvarte?.- Aiolia no daba crédito.- ¿Por qué le defiendes?. Es un monstruo, ni siquiera ha negado los cargos, apuesto a que le hubiera encantado que fallecieras...

\- Aiolia.- Saga trato de calmar al león, en vano.

\- ¡Le vimos frente a su templo¡Solo estabais vosotros dos¡Es obvio que solo este gusano pudo ser tan cobarde de atacarte con los espíritus de su horrible casa!

\- No fue así.- Mü no podía creer que fuese tan cabezota.

\- ¿Y si confundió tu mente?.- Sugirió Aldebarán llegando poco después.

\- Nadie confundió mi mente.- Replicó Mü. ¿Cómo se había llegado a aquello?.

Dohku llegó totalmente enfurecido, Saga y Aiolia habían sobrepasado su autoridad al acudir directamente a Athena, sospechaba que era mas bien cosa del temperamental caballero de Leo, demasiado fogoso para su propio bien. Ni siquiera había aguardado a que fuese Dohku quien concertara un juicio, si es que decidía hacer uno.

\- Caballeros por favor.- Athena no necesitó alzar la voz para pedir silencio.- Dejen que el caballero de Aries hable libremente.

Mü asintió agradeciendo a la diosa el voto de confianza.

\- Máscara de Muerte no es culpable de nada, y aunque agradezco vuestra preocupación os informo de que no era necesaria.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?.- Insistió Aiolia.

Máscara seguía en silencio. Tenía la cabeza vaja, en vez de aliviado parecía... derrotado, como un preso condenado que tan solo aguarda el golpe de gracia, el hacha del verdugo. Su diadema espinada se antojaba más un instrumento de tortura que una corona.

Mü miró a los presentes, de un lado a otro, de uno en uno. Finalmente clavó la vista en Athena.

\- Vagabundee por el templo de Cancer y bajé al sótano de este. Fue una imprudencia por mi parte, y allí abajo fui atacado por espectros, almas en pena de los anteriores caballeros de Cancer, sus almas están en el infierno y están unidas a su templo.

Más murmuraciones, preguntas, confusión... Dohku tragó saliva... eso no lo sabía. Entonces Rahab... una parte de Rahab aun podía verse en el templo de Cancer, eso no lo sabía. Le sentó como un puño en el pecho. Y Máscara vivía sobre ellos, dormía sobre ellos, sus predecesores, recordándole constantemente su destino.

La gran sala se tornó opresiva. Máscara se cerró en si mismo, pero todo le resultaba amenazador, le miraban, miraban a Mü, y Mü les miraba a todos.

Athena tomó la palabra, su rostro y sus ojos se centraban en Máscara de Muerte, hablandole directamente y comandando una respuesta directa.

\- ¿Es eso cierto¿Están en el templo de Cancer el eco de las almas de sus caballeros fallecidos?

\- Si.- Máscara sintió que su voz salía estrangulada de su garganta, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Es repugnante.- La voz de Milo estaba cargada de desprecio.

Mü ya no podía soportarlo más, oir aquellas acusaciones, aquellos insultos, mientras lo único que hacía Máscara era guardar silencio y mantenerse serio como una estatua egipcia, sin expresión, aguantando el vendabal.

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis?.- Pronto Mü ignoró incluso la presencia de Athena.- ¡Los caballeros de Cancer cargan con el poder de abrir el Yomutsu, la misma diosa les dio ese poder como arma contra Hades!. ¡Máscara de Muerte tiene ese poder dentro de sí, no es su elección el poseerlo ni lo son las decoraciones de su templo, siempre han sido así!

\- ¡Eso no excusa su comportamiento!.- Replicó Milo enardecido.

\- Nadie ha dicho que fuera una excusa.- Intentó intervenir Dohku.

Aiolia se volvió hacía Athena, la diosa estaba turbada, mirando a sus caballeros de oro con tristeza.

\- Mi señora, aunque lamento este espectáculo no deseo detenerlo.- Confesó.- Este... Este hombre despreciable tiene el poder de viajar al mismísimo infierno, y el poder de mandar a inocentes a la muerte definitiva¿por qué¿por qué se le permite semejante poder?

\- Fiel Aiolia, ese poder se concedió para combatir a Hades, y en la primera guerra contra el oscuro dios ese poder fue decisivo en la victoria final. Rahab, el caballero de Cancer, murió con honor y sacrificó mucho para usar ese poder.

El caballero de Leo señaló entonces a Máscara con el índice, acusador.

\- ¿Y que ha dado Máscara de Muerte? Ha usado ese gran poder con odio y crueldad¿Qué ha dado Máscara de Muerte?

Murmullos de desprecio, miradas acusadoras, gestos de odio. Máscara miró a los caballeros de oro, a los que deseaban verle desterrado o muerto, Aldebarán, Saga, Camus, Milo; a los que tenían ahora lástima en sus ojos, Shura y Afrodita; a los que le apoyaban por deber, Dohku y Shaka; y miró a Mü.  
Debil. Vulnerable. Tus enemigos lo verán y te devorarán. Morirás prematuramente y arderas en el infierno. Estamos aqui. Todos estamos aqui. No pueden ayudarte. No quieren ayudarte. Te esperamos. Tu armadura es tu unica amiga. Todos te abandonarán. Al final estas solo. Todos estamos solos y en la muerte unidos.

Cuanta razón habían tenido las voces. Aquellos eran sus enemigos. Se había debilitado y ahora querían devorarle. Mü... si, quería ayudarle, pero no podía. Nadie podía.

¿Qué había dado?. Aiolia había dado en el clavo con su pregunta.

Todas las mentiras no pueden cubrirnos. Nosostros somos la realidad.

Mü era un sueño. Solo un sueño. No era para él. Aquella era la realidad, juicio y condena. Mü no podía cambiar aquello. La rebelión de Saga no había podido, la sangre no podía cambiar su destino, ni tampoco el afecto.

La resignación dió paso a la tristeza, la tristeza dió paso al odio... el odio a la furia.

\- ¡¿El precio¿¡Quieres conocer el precio de mi poder?!.

Máscara estalló, el Santuario quedó en silencio, el viento se acalló, Dohku cerró los ojos con agonía, Mü se estrechó las manos entre expectante y asustado, los caballeros se silenciaron. Athena bajó la vista y se llevó una delicada mano al pecho, palpando un dolor imaginario.

\- ¡MI ALMA¡Mi alma es el precio que pago por mi poder!.- Máscara miró directamente a Athena, escupiendo el rencor de años.- ¡Rahab usó su poder contra Hades y el dios de la muerte descubrió la treta de Athena¡Y cerró el paso al Yomutsu!

Dohku enterró el rostro entre las manos, casi podía verlo de nuevo... el sacrificio.

\- ¡Pero Rahab le burló¡Usó su propia alma para mantener abierto el paso del infierno!.- Máscara continuó, sacando de su interior aquello.- ¡Y nos condenó a todos, Hades puso un precio a aquel paso clandestino gracias a su unión con ese poder que pertenece a su reino!

\- No...

Mü gimió, lo había sospechado al ver aquellos rostros en la pared... lo había sospechado cuando le atacaron, aquellos siete rostros... lo había temido con todo su corazón, pero no quería oirlo confirmado... no podía...

\- Mi alma está condenada.- Máscara se señaló con ambas manos, dirigiéndose a los caballeros de oro.- Mi armadura está maldita por Hades, cuando un hombre se pone esta armadura une su espíritu al paso del Yomutsu... y a traves de él su alma queda irremediablemente atada a él para mantenerlo abierto.

\- No puede ser...- Fue cuanto puso susurrar Afrodita, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

\- Todos están en el infierno, y yó me uniré a ellos. Estoy condenado, desde que me puse esta armadura y Shion me llamó Caballero de oro de Cancer.

Saga bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos rojos de Máscara, que irradiaban un dolor mas profundo que la muerte.

\- Antes de mi traición al Santuario, antes de mancharme las manos de sangre inocente por primera vez, antes de que mis actos me condenaran... yo ya estaba condenado.

El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse, cuando Máscara les dio la espalda a todos y abandonó la sala nadie se atrevió a detenerle, nadie osó moverse.  
\--------------------------------------------------------


	17. Desinfección

Capítulo 17. Desinfección

Mü se calentaba las manos con la taza humeante. Su mirada se perdía en el líquido, dejando que sus pensamientos se perdieran tratando de encontrar la calma.

\- ¿Mü?

El caballero de Aries suspiró y dejó su taza a un lado. Estaba en su taller, sentado, sin hacer nada y encuelto en el silencio, intentando obtener un poco de paz en la turbulencia. Una paz que le evadía.

\- Buenas tardes, Dohku.

El patriarca cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó asiento junto a Mü en la mesita del taller. Mü tenía mal aspecto, se veía pálido y abandonado, su larga melena lila estaba opaca y lacia, sus ojos turquesa apagados y su postura encorvada y derrotada.

\- ¿Has vuelto a verle?.

El caballero negó con la cabeza. Seis días sin saber nada de Máscara de Muerte, nada en absoluto.

\- Se ha encerrado en esu templo... y si alguien se acerca se interna en ese... ese sótano.- Musitó.

Dohku le puso una mano en la espalda, tratando de confortarle. El juicio había terminado inmediatamente tras la marcha del caballero de Cancer. Nadie había osado continuar, Athena no había pronunciado palabra, engañosamente serena, tras un rato les había despedido y cada uno se había retirado a su templo. Tenían mucho en que pensar.

Hacía un par de días se había reunido con Athena... la joven se había mostrado más humana, como Saori la joven en vez de Athena la diosa.

\- Debí haber hecho algo más.- Le había confiado.

\- Mi señora, perdonasteis su traición sin mas consecuencias y le restituisteis como caballero de oro. No le pedisteis explicaciones siquiera, fuisteis muy comprensiva.

La muchacha bajó la mirada con amargura. Parecía sentirse terriblemente culpable.

\- ¿Cómo iba a juzgarle? Sé porqué Máscara se unió a la oscuridad de Saga para destruirme y dominar el mundo a su lado.

\- ¿Mi señora?.- Dohku a veces olvidaba la sabiduría que tenía la muchacha.

\- Solo quería salvarse.- Saori, pues era Saori y no Athena, derramó lágrimas.- Su diosa no le ofrecía consuelo y la oscuridad le ofrecía la posibilidad de derrotar a los dioses y al destino.

A Dohku le rompía el corazón ver llorar a la joven, el avatar de la diosa, dividida entre su corazón mortal y la severidad de una deidad. Incapaz de complacer ambas facetas de su existencias sin ponerse en peligro de perder bien su corazón o bien su poder.

\- No podíais hacer más, mi señora, no sois responsable de lo ocurrido.

Saori no estaba tan convencida pero le había despedido con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pero estaba herida. Y Mü mucho más.

\- Siento no haberte dicho...

\- ¿Cómo ibas a decírmelo?.- Mü bajó el rostro y su cabello le ocultó como una cortina.- ¿Cómo se dice algo así?

Dohku consoló como bien pudo a Mü. Jamás hubiese esperado que llegara el día en que un caballero de Cancer lo revelara todo, sobre todo de esa manera. Pero no era extraño, Máscara de Muerte había estado bajo mucha presión, demasiada, la acusación, las palabras de los otros caballeros habían podido con sus nervios. Se había quebrado finalmente después de tantos años.

Y lo había definido muy bién. Dohku abrazó al desconsolado Mü, también tratando de darse consuelo a sí mismo.

Rahab se había sacrificado... no, la verad era que no lo había hecho. El caballero ya había sido un hombre condenado por sus acciones, su sacrificio había sido un acto de odio y venganza para ganar una guerra.

A Dohku le gustaba pensar que había algo de amor en su acto, que había querido salvarle, esperaba que fuese cierto.

Rahab había condenado a todos los caballeros de Cancer, dando a Hades el poder de atar las almas de estos a su reino, sin remedio alguno.

Jamás olvidaría aquellos ultimos momentos. Rahab abriendo el tunel del Yomutsu por ultima vez... y Hades al otro lado, en toda su oscura gloria, mirándoles con aquellos ojos tan hermosos y terribles, enfundado en su armadura divina.

Tan grande, tan terrible, el dios del inframundo. Profundamente enfurecido al ver como un caballero de oro poseía el poder de invadir la antesala de su reino, un poder que solo podía poseer un espectro a su servicio. Un poder que ahora le daría la derrota pues los caballeros de oro habían destruido a sus fuerzas por sorpresa.

Y se había vengado. Todos los caballeros de Cancer pagarían caro poseer un poder que Hades reclamaba como suyo. Había extendido su mano y atravesado la armadura de Rahab, había hundido su mano en su pecho y le había maldecido, a él y a su armadura.

\- Oh Dohku... ¿cómo...? yo...- Mü sollozó.- Me evita... no sé... no sé que hacer... ni qué decirle...

\- Ssssh... tranquilo Mü, tranquilo...

\- Es que... ¡Es que no lo entiendo!.- Mü se apartó de un empujón.- ¿Por qué era tan secreto?. Si lo hubieramos sabido... ¡Podríamos haberle ayudado!. No solo a Máscara sino a todos los demás.

Dohku negó con lentitud, apenado.

\- Jamás lo hubieran tolerado¿despertar la compasión de los demás?.

Un caballero de oro era un guerrero, el más poderoso, ninguno soportaría ser objeto de compasión y lástima, mucho menos los caballeros de Cancer.

\- Pero podrían...

\- No se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda.

Mü volvió a sentarse.

\- Todo es culpa mía.

\- Mü, eso no es cierto.

\- Si lo es... me puse a vagar por su templo y descendí a ese sótano... es culpa mia.

\- No podías saberlo, era imposible. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo de los rostros de los caballeros de Cancer.

Dohku se calló lo mucho que le afectaba. Rahab estaba allí... y su sufrido discípulo... y todos lo demás hombres que había conocido aquellos años.

Mü apretaba los puños con rabia y su cosmos se hizo visible.

\- Todos ellos, los siete, están condenados en el abismo. ¡No puedo soportar la idea de que algún día el rostro de Máscara esté en esa pared!

Golpeó la mesa rompiéndola en dos con furia y dolor a partes iguales. Su cosmos ardía como una hoguera. Dohku se partó, dejando espacio a la justa amargura de Mú.

\- ¡No es justo!.- Sollozó Mü.- ¡No puede acabar allí!

Eran malvados. Los caballeros de Cancer allí condenados habían asesinado, habían sido crueles, egoistas, perversos... Así justificaban su destino.

Iban a ir al infierno. Lo sabían y no podían luchar contra ello. Aunque procurasen ser buenos, nobles o justos no podrían cambiar su destino. De modo que lo justificaban, para no sentirse totalmente traicionados, para que su doloroso destino tuviese una justificación. Si iban a ser castigados, darían al mundo un motivo para hacerlo.

Mü logró calmarse lo suficiente como para reducir su cosmos. No ayudaba a nadie perdiendo el control, por muy afectado que estuviera.

\- Lo siento.- Musitó mirando a Dohku con vergüenza.

\- Es natural que te sientas mal.- Replicó el patriarca.

\- Es que... todo iba bien¿sabes?.- Mü se desplomó en la silla, mirando con lástima la mesa destruida ante ellos.- Todo iba bien y ahora... ahora ni siquiera me deja verle.

\- ¿Has ido a su templo?

\- En cuanto me acerqué... su cosmos despareció. Se ocultó en ese horrible lugar que lo aisla todo... está claro que no desea ver a nadie.

Dohku asintió. Había temido aquello, un retroceso, un encerrarse en sí mismo evadiendo al mundo entero.

\- Lo siento mucho. Quizá solo necesite tiempo.

\- Ojala solo sea eso.

\- Por cierto¿dónde está Kiki?.- Dohku trató de cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Kiki? Está en la entrada del templo, le habrás visto.

Doku lo negó. No había visto al pequeño en el templo, ni en la entrada ni en ninguna otra parte. Mü frunció el ceño, no había dado permiso a Kiki para marcharse.

Habían tenido una discusión, varias de hecho. Su discípulo insistía en saber qué era lo que había ocurrido en el juicio, y Mü no se sentía capaz de contárselo. Al final había acabado por castigar a Kiki en el interior del templo.

\- Ese niño.- Se masajeó las sienes, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

El patriarca se encogió de hombros, Kiki podía estar en cualquier parte siendo tan inquieto y vivaz, por no hablar de su capacidad de teletransporte.

Mü alzó la mirada, súbitamente alarmado.

\- Oh... no... ese crio...  
\------------------------------

Era perfectamente capaz de buscar respuestas en otro lado. En la Casa de Cancer.

Kiki caminaba de puntillas, no por no hacer ruido sino por evitar pisar los rostros del templo. Le parecía ordinario pisarles, aunque era muy complicado no hacerlo.  
Su maestro Mü había estado alterado, tenso y triste, tanto que Kiki no había podido evitar preocuparse mucho. Habían acabado discutiendo y el maestro le había castigado, negándose además a contarle qué había ocurrido en el juicio contra Máscara de Muerte. Si su maestro no se lo cotnaba se lo preguntaría a Máscara¿qué había pasado¿por que su maestro estaba tan triste y Máscara ausente tandos días?

Suponía que Máscara estaría enfadado por haber sido acusado en falso, pero tampoco tenía que estar enfurruñado tanto tiempo. Si es que eran como niños. El templo de Cancer era terrorifico, Kiki imaginaba que sería un sitio genial para contar historias de miedo, entre las caras y la niebla. O hacer acampadas.

\- ¿Hola?.- A medida que se internaba en el templo la oscuridad crecía y la niebla se espesaba.

Kiki temblaba, quizá no había sido buena idea ir allí solo... ¡no¡No debía tener miedo!

\- ¿Hola?.- Repitió tratando de apartar el miedo de su voz.- ¿Señor Máscara de Muerte?

Al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a entrar en las zonas interiores donde ya no llegaba la luz del sol, hasta las estancias privadas. Sabía que no debía entrar sin permiso pero... ¿sino hacía esas cosas siendo un crio, cuando las haría?.

Su sentido psíquico acabó guiándole hasta el centro del templo, colándose entre las estancias hasta una losa que tenía grabada la constelación de Cancer sobre ella. Curioso... muy curioso, y las estrellas parecían poder ser pulsadas.

A Kiki se le subió el corazón a la garganta cuando la gran losa se abrió de golpe ante él y por poco le aplasta la cara.

Pero mas terrorifica aun era la expresión de Máscara de Muerte saliendo de la oscura trampilla. Kiki no pudo ahogar un grito de terror por el susto y la expresión asesina del caballero de oro.

Máscara trastabileó hacia atras... ¡Kiki tenía pulmones de cantante de ópera!. El grito fue tan agudo e intenso que el caballero de Cancer tuvo que agarrarse a la losa levantada para no acabar rodando escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Por todos los...¡Deja de chillar ahora mismo!

Kiki se acalló al segundo, aunque seguía blanco como la leche y el corazón atronaba en su pecho. Nunca le habían dado un susto semejante.

Máscara salió del sótano cerrando la losa tras de sí de una patada, estúpido crio, si no hubiese estado allí podría haberse metido y acabado... quien sabía, probablemente muerto.

\- ¿Qué haces aqui?.- Remarcó cada palabra como un puñal y Kiki se encogió con cada sílaba.

\- Yo... uh... solo quería...

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin permiso?!

\- Es... es que...- Kiki se echó a temblar con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- ¡Invadir mi templo a hurtadillas!.- Máscara no cabía en sí.- ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas, mocoso impertinente?!

Agarró a Kiki por la pechera.

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido?!

\- Lo siento... lo siento.- A estas alturas Kiki lloraba desconsoladamente, le aterraba, Máscara se veía como el caballero cruel de antaño.

Máscara alzó una mano... y se detuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. No... cielos no... no iba a pegar a Kiki... por la diosa... el pequeño hedía a pánico como un rio de vino. Le soltó, dejando que Kiki cayera de culo al suelo llorando a lagrima viva y gimoteando como un cachorrito... oh no... Máscara se arrodilló frente a él, avergonzado. Idiota...

\- Kiki... yo... lo siento mucho... lo siento, perdoname.

Kiki no dejó de llorar, pero le miró a la cara con confusión.

\- No quería asustarte tanto... es que... cielos, Kiki, si hubieras bajado ahí abajo... es un lugar muy peligroso y...

\- Sniff... ¿peli... groso?.- Kiki se limpió los mocos con la camisa en un gesto cochino que sin duda hubiera provocado risa en otro momento.

\- Si, muy peligroso.- Máscara suspiró.- Siento haberte hecho llorar, no estoy enfadado contigo es que... me has asustado.

\- ¿No te encuentras bien?

Bendito crio. Máscara se sonrió sin humor. Encontrarse bien. No, claro que no.

\- No, nada bien.

\- El maestro Mü tampoco se encuentra bien.- Kiki se quedó encogido... pero ya no tenía miedo, solo estaba triste.- Por eso he venido, no sé que le pasa para que esté tan mustio.

\- ¿Mü está enfermo?.- Máscara limpió las lágrimas de Kiki con el pulgar.

\- No lo sé. Se enfada, se pone triste, no me cuenta nada... estoy preocupado¿sabes tú que es lo que le pasa?

Máscara de Muerte bajó los hombros, alicaido. No había dejado de pensar en Mü, ni un solo momento, pero tenía miedo¿qué pensaría Mü ahora?. Había visto las caras, sabía lo de su condena... Tenía gracia, antes solo había temido al abismo, ahora temía tantas otras cosas...

\- ¿Máscara?

Kiki se incorporó y en un arrebato se lanzó al cuello de Máscara aferrandole, no podía soportar ver a su maestro tan alterado ni a Máscara tampoco, de pronto se le veía tan desconsolado que el niño no podía tolerarlo. Máscara era un amigo, aunque a veces diera miedo.

Máscara se quedó paralizado y después respondió al abrazo. Después de seis días completamente aislado, tratando de esquivar al mundo, intentando volver a ser el de siempre, volver a ser frio, cruel, volver a vivir solo.

Mejor estar solo y no deber nada a nadie excepto a tí mismo.

No, las voces ya no podían convencerle de eso, lo habían hecho durante años, pero ya no podían venderle aquellas creencias. Ni siquiera él se tragaba sus propias mentiras. Ya no podía soportar la idea de estar solo. La visita de Kiki era como un rayo de luz entre las nubes.

Se incorporó levantando a Kiki en brazos.

\- Vamos, Kiki, no pasa nada.

\- Sniff... si que pasa...

No era bueno consolando. Nunca le habían consolado. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?. Lo primero desde luego era alejarse de la losa, las vibraciones negativas aun se percibían, mientras andaba saliendo de su templo mantenía a Kiki en brazos, el pequeño parecía un poco mas calmado estando contra su hombro y abrazándole el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarnos estos días?

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de enfrentar la posibilidad de hablar con Mü, cuando había sentido su cosmos acercándose se había ocultado en el panteón. Había sido algo estúpido pero... no había sabido que otra cosa hacer.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mi maestro Mü esta mal... se enfada, está triste... creo que es porque hace días que no te vemos... ¿fue por algo que ocurrió en el juicio¿estas enfadado con Mü?

\- No yo... no estoy enfadado con Mü.

\- ¿Entonces que pasa?

\- Es algo complidado Kiki.

\- Pues explicamelo.

Máscara se mordió el labio, pensativo. No iba a contarle a Kiki lo de su condena, no podía hacer eso, dolía contarlo y tampoco sabía como reaccionaría Kiki, probablemente se echaría a llorar otra vez. No quería hacerle llorar de nuevo.

\- Supongo que sabras que Mü... fue atacado.

\- Pero el maestro dijo que no fue culpa tuya.- Kiki jugueteó con el pelo de la nuca de Máscara distraidamente.- ¿Te sientes culpable?

\- No... quizá... un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a mi maestro y hablais? Así dejareis de estar tristes.

Sonaba facil o Kiki lo hacía sonar facil. No sabía si podría. Salió al patio y finalmente fue hasta el exterior donde el aire limpio y el sol le aliviaron profundamente, no quería volver al interior de su templo, después de seis días allí acabaría volviéndose loco.

No podía volver a ser el de antes. Ya no.

\- Te llevaré hasta el templo de Aries¿de acuerdo?

Kiki asintió y se abrazó más a él, contento de ser llevado en brazos por Máscara, se sentía seguro. Solo esperaba que pronto todo se arreglara, que su maestro Mü volviese a estar bien y que Máscara volviese a visitarles para hacerle chichar, le encantaba.

Máscara se preguntó quien estaba consolando a quien mientras llevaba a Kiki escaleras abajo.

Estaban pasando de largo la casa de Tauro cuando se cruzaron con Mü. El caballero de Aries y el de Cancer se quedaron quietos, mirándose en silencio, ambos demasiado sorprendidos.

\- Máscara.

Máscara miró a Mü intensamente, temiendo ver compasión, lástima o resentimiento, temiendo tantas cosas... pero no vio nada de eso. Mü le sonrió, lleno de esperanza.

\- Veo que encontraste a Kiki, gracias.

Máscara logró mover los pies hasta Mü, aun tenía la garganta cerrada, bloqueada. Kiki estaba mirando a su maestro con preocupación, después de todo le había desobedecido deliberadamente.

\- Maestro Mü... siento haberme ido sin permiso.

La verdad era que el caballero estaba demasiado contento de ver a Máscara bajo el sol, y con el pequeño Kiki en brazos obviamente a salvo y contento en compañía del caballero de Cancer. No le había perdido. Máscara de Muerte no había vuelto a transformarse en el hosco y terrible caballero sanguinario.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso, Kiki... Máscara ¿vamos a mi templo?

Una parte de él quería soltar a Kiki y dar la espalda a Mü, regresar a su templo y hundirse en su oscuridad. Pero no podía hacer eso, porque si Kiki había sido un rayo de luz, Mü era el sol.

No confiaba en su voz de modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminando. Mü por su parte, caminaba a su lado, le preocupaba el silencio de Máscara, y mucho...  
\-----------------------------------


	18. Regeneración

Capítulo 18. Regeneración

Kiki saltó de los brazos de Máscara y echó a correr por los alrededores del templo de Aries. No era que no quisiera estar con los caballeros pero prefería disfrutar del día antes de que su maestro recordara que estaba castigado y además le había desobedecido.

Los dos caballeros de oro permanecieron frente al templo en un silencio incómodo, mirando la entrada.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?.- Dijo al fin Mü, se sentía sobre terreno inseguro, hielo fino.

Máscara dudo, por un lado quería volverse sobre sus pasos pero... no podía dar media vuelta, miró a Mü de reojo, no podía darle la espalda. Le debía eso al menos. Mü le había dado esperanza, aun cuando hubiese sido en vano.

\- ¿Tienes café?

Cobarde. Máscara de Muerte se amonestó en silencio por desear que no lo tuviera, para dar media vuelta y marchar por una excusa estúpida.

\- Si, Aldebarán dejó su café aqui, aun no se ha llevado su cafetera.

Máscara asintió debilmente, deseando desesperadamente que ocurriera algo que le impidiera seguir adelante, entrar al templo. Estúpido. Cobarde. El templo de Aries le acogió con un ambiente amable, recibiéndole. Ambos entraron y Mü apenas pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando Máscara atravesó el umbral con paso vacilante. Entraron a las estancias interiores hasta el salón.

\- Traeré café y te.

Máscara se sentó en el sofá, tenso, rígido. No debía estar nervioso, había estado allí antes... pero sentía temor. Temor a las preguntas, temor a sus respuestas. Ahora que tenía algo sentía panido a perderlo. Lo que tenía con Mü se le antojaba tan fragil que lo sentía tirante.

Mü regresó con una bandeja y la dejó sobre la msa para a continuación servir a ambos. Café solo para Máscara, té rojo para él. Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, pero resultaba menos incómodo ahora que tenían la distracción de las infusiones. El silencio se quebró cuando Kiki asomó por la puerta timidamente.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- ¿Si, Kiki?

\- Alguien ha roto por la mitad la mesa del taller.- Kiki lo anunció con asombro evidente.

Mü se puso rojo como la grana y balbució un debil "no importa, ya lo arreglaré" en tanto Kiki se marchaba confuso.

Máscara ahogó de mala manera la ris ay Mü enrojeció aun más, hasta que el caballero de Cancer no pudo contener las carcajadas.

\- ¿Rompiste tú la mesa?

\- Estaba... enfadado.- Confesó.

\- ¿Hasta ese punto¿Por qué?

\- Porque no querías verme.

Mü superó su vergüenza y fue Máscara quien apartó la mirada.

\- Yo... no era eso...

\- Fui a verte, y me evitaste.

Máscara percibió la congoja de Mü y se le encogió el corazón.

\- Lo siento.- Murmuró.- Yo... necesitaba... lo siento.

\- Necesitabas tiempo, lo entiendo.

No era eso. Había estado huyendo, Máscara se sintió terriblemente culpable y finalmente miró a Mü a los ojos. Se merecía la verdad.

\- No, no era eso, soy un cobarde.

\- No eres tal cosa.- Replicó Mü indignado.

\- Si lo soy, me escondí en mi templo igual que hizo Saga.- Máscara se cubrió los ojos con una mano y bajó los hombros con derrota.- Y yo le llamé cobarde... ahora lo soy yo.

Mü se acercó, sentandose junto a él y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

\- Estabas herido, Máscara, te sentías vulnerable y necesitabas ocultarte para sentirte seguro. Pero no eres un cobarde.

\- Me escondí de todos, me escondí de tí. Mü, tú me vuelves vulnerable.

No era una queja, ni una acusación, solo una afirmación. Máscara suspiró, no descubrió sus ojos, tenía que hablar y no podía hacerlo mirando a Mü a la cara.

\- Siempre he querido ser insensible, tan duro que nada pudiese herirme porque nada me importaría. Pero tú me importas. Me has vuelto vulnerable, y fragil.

La mano de Mü acariciaba su rodilla, transmitiéndole su calided, calmándole.

\- Eres humano, Máscara, solo eso.

\- No puedo permitirme ser humano. No con mi destino.

Ahi estaba el dolor, el origen. Mü sintió un nudo en la garganta, no había palabras de consuelo para la condena de Máscara de Muerte. Mü no podía soportar ver aquello, ver como el destino aplastaba a Máscara, exprimiendo su voluntad, destruyendo su esperanza. Solo un monstruo podía sobrevivir a tal carga y como tales se comportaban los caballeros de Cancer. Realmente no podían permitirse ser humanos. Pero era demasiado cruel. Máscara de Muerte era humano, más humano que Eistibus. Por eso sufría más, por eso le afectaba más.

No tenía consuelo para él, solo apoyo.

\- Estas vivo Máscara.- Con una mano firme pero gentil, le hizo bajar la mano para poder mirarle a los ojos.- Y mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

\- No para mi.- Máscara se apartó con torpeza y se puso en pie.- No debería haber venido.

\- Espera...

\- Ha sido un error... lo siento...

Máscara se marchaba a paso ligero, con temblores en las manos, alterado, se percató de que tenía un ataque de ansiedad. No podía hacerlo, no podía seguir allí.

\- ¡Máscara, espera!

No se detuvo. No podía, quería quedarse pero era demasiado para él. Pensaba que podía pero no era así. Era un cobarde. No podía estar con Mï sintiendo a la vez la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Qué esperes!

Mü llegó hasta Máscara, le agarró por el brazo y le volteó con fuerza. Máscara se revolvió pero Mü no cedió ni un ápice, no permitiría que se le escapara, no le perdería.

Al sentirse acorralado, y dada su alteración, Máscara reaccionó con violencia. Intentó golpear a Mü pero este le esquivó con facilidad, el otro caballero atacaba con torpeza, sin mirar lo que hacía.

Forcejearon entre puños y patadas hasta que Mü terminó por llevar a Máscara hasta una pared y golpearle contra ella. Aprovechando la desorientación por la perdida de aliento de Máscara, Mü le sujetó ambas muñecas contra el muro, paralizándole.

\- ¡Cálmate, Máscara!

La orden caló a traves de la confusión del caballero de Cancer y este se quedó callado, paralizado y jadeando, sus pupilas rojas temblaban...

\- Respira hondo, Máscara, intenta calmarte, no pasa nada.- Mü suavizó la sujección.- Solo respira, lentamente.

Poco a poco Máscara recuperó el dominio de sí y empezó a relajarse, mantenía la cabeza baja, avergonzado. Había perdido por completo el control. Sentía que le ardía la cara. Mü le soltó las muñecas y le puso dos dedos bajo el mentón obligándole a alzarla.

\- No tienes que pasar por esto solo. No tienes porqué marcharte. No quiero que te vayas.

Máscara cerró los ojos para ahogar las lágrimas. No pensaba llorar delante de Mü.

\- Cuando muera iré al infierno.- Susurró con un hilo de voz.

\- Estas vivo.- Replicó Mü.

Mü le besó con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios... Máscara no quería suavidad, quería sentirse vivo, tal y como le decía Mü, se abalanzó sobre él besándole con pasión y deseo, uniendo sus labios, sus lenguas, su calor, sus almas.

\- Pruebame que estoy vivo.- Dijo con voz grave contra los labios de Mü.

Saori acarició con la punta de los dedos su cetro, el símbolo de su poder, el simbolo de Athena. Ella era Athena, su reencarnación, cada día que pasaba sus mentes se unían mas y más, desde su muerte y viaje al Hades habían acabado uniéndose tanto que ya no sabía donde acababa la mujer y empezaba la diosa.  
Cuando se había resucitado a sí misma de entre los muertos al derrotar a Hades había obtenido la sabiduria de la diosa y los recuerdos de todas las reencarnaciones anteriores. Ahora que no había una amenaza divina que concentrara su atención podía pensar en todas aquellas vidas, era algo confuso y extraño. Como tener personalidades distintas.

Rahab... el caballero que se había sacrificado y había condenado al infierno a todos sus sucesores. Athena no había podido cambiar aquello, Hades había ejercido su derecho sobre un poder que en realidad le pertenecía.

Y muchos hombres habían sufrido por ello. Ahora Máscara de Muerte sufría por ello, había sufrido mucho, tanto que la había traicionado. Y no podía culparle por ello¿qué habría hecho cualquier otro?. Máscara no había podido sentir otra consa que rencor hacia una deidad que nada había hecho por él y sin embargo le exigía lealtad.

Máscara de Muerte había aceptado. junto a los demás caballeros fallecidos, el regreso al mundo fingiendo lealtad a Hades para ayudarla. Había muerto por segunda vez, y lo había hecho en servicio de la diosa que jamás le había dado consuelo.

Y ahora demostraba que podía serle leal, que podía ser todo un caballero de oro, si le ayudaban a serlo.

Saori quería recompensarle. Quería acabar con ese dolor. Era Athena, era una diosa, sin duda debía haber algo que pudiese hacer por Máscara de Muerte. Se lo debía.

Miró el trozo de armadura espectral que Dohku le había llevado al comunicarle el suceso del espectro renegado... aun tenía que pedir cuentar a Hades al respecto. Si, el dios de los muertos tendría algo que decir.

Máscara de Muerte y Mü no dejaban espacio entre ellos, sus armaduras chocaban ruidosamente al caer al suelo, no les preocupaba por donde las iban dejando caer de camino al dormitorio.  
Mü dejó su paciencia junto a su armadura y desgarró la camisa de Máscara con un fuerte tirón.

Máscara jadeó, la agresividad de Mü le excitaba, no se interpuso en su camino en tanto el resto de su ropa le era arrebatada a tirones y rasgaduras.

\- Túmbate en la cama.

Era una orden, Máscara obedeció al instante, había algo en la voz de Mü cuando le comandaba que exigía obediencia, y le enfebrecía. El lemuriano se desnudó frente a la cama, bajo su atenta mirada, revelandole su cuerpo y mirándole con los ojos turquesa oscurecidos de lujuria.

\- Deja que te vea.

\- ¿Mü?.- Máscara sintió que se ruborizaba como una virgen, para su vergüenza.

\- Quiero verte.

Máscara se acomodó contra el cabezal de la cama y abrió las piernas para Mü, flexionando las rodillas, exhibiéndose con un gemido de deseo a la hambrienta mirada de Mü. El caballero de Aries se contuvo que abalanzarse sobre el otro hombre, no tenía que tocarle para tenerle... a su merced, se sentía cómodo en su posición dominante, y profundamente satisfecho al verse obedecido.

Subió a la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Máscara, acariciándole las rodillas y separándoselas más.

\- Mü...

La mirada de Mü le recorría y Máscara casi podía sentirla fisicamente, cuando llegó a sus genitales trató instintivamente de cerrar las piernas, pero el musculoso y pálido cuerpo entre ellas se lo impedía. Con los ojos entrecerrados vió como Mü le levantaba las piernas y las empujaba hacia la cama, doblandole las rodillas hacia su propio torso y en consecuencia haciendole levantar el trasero.

Máscara enrojeció profundamente al verse completamente expuesto a Mü, quien aumentó aun más su exposición levantándole más la espalda hasta hacerle apoyar la cintura contra su torso. Ahora Mü le sonreía maleciosamente desde arriba, acariciándole las nalgas con la barbilla... y finalmente pasando la lengua por la abertura expuesta.

\- ¡AH, MÜ!

Máscara se estremecía en tanto Mü continuaba, sin compasión por sus gemidos.

\- ¿Demasiado vulnerable para tí?.- Preguntó finalmente Mü con diversión.

Máscara practicamente iba a a romper las barras de la cama si las apretaba con las manos de ese modo. Mü se compadeció, si le estimulaba demasiado no llegarían a ninguna parte.

\- Mü... por favor...- Balanceó las caderas desesperadamente, siempre había rechazado recibir sexo anal pero ahora estaba realmente ansioso de más.

\- ¿Quieres sentirte aun más vivo?

Máscara asintió vigorosamente y a continuación se deshizo en gemidos y súplicas sin sentido, Mü le preparaba con los dedos, la crema resbalaba entre sus nalgas y entraba dentro de él. Había cedido todo control. Y le encantaba.

Mü cubrió a Máscara con su cuerpo y le hizo soltar las barras de la cama para juntar sus manos, entrelazandolas. Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando agitadamente. En un segundo de tranquilidad empapada de deseo y sana lujuria.

\- Mü... dame más... lo quiero todo.

Mü se sintió el hombre mas afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Se inclinó y le besó con ansia en tanto comenzaba penetrarle. Máscara gimió incómodo y se tensó.

Mü se detuvo dejando que Máscara se acostumbrara a la intrusión, parar ahora era excruciante pero no pensaba hacer que el otro hombre se arrepintiera de aquello y no volviera a tener la oportunidad de poseerle.

Máscara respiró hondo, la sensación era extraña, incómoda, pero había algo de placer. Placer que se intensificó cuando Mü se sostuvo sobre él con una mano y usó la otra para envolver su hombría. Máscara aferró los hombros de su amante y abrazó su cintura con las piernas, empujándole en su interior.

\- Oh diosa...

Máscara hubiera hecho algún comentario burlón respecto a meter a Athena en aquello pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Estaba lleno, completo, sentía a Mü dentro de él, era extraño, nuevo, ciertamente excitante. Mü se movió lentamente, hacia atras, hacia delante... y Máscara empezó a hundirse en el placer que eso le provocaba.

Mü se alegró de sentir a Máscara moverse con él, su miembro volvía a endurecerse en su mano, era un placer mutuo. Era estrecho... Mü estaba envuelto, se movió con dolorosa lentitud pero los sonidos de placer que su amante emitía eran demasiado deliciosos como para permitir que cesaran. Cambió el ángulo de su entrada y Máscara se arqueó bajo él, gimiendo y empapando su mano con fluido preorgásmico.

Los dos amantes se movieron sobre la cama al ritmo de su deseo, ajenos al resto del mundo, aislados de sus cargas, de sus problemas, viviendo un presente que les hacía sentir completos. Se movían a su propio son, en su propio mundo, sin dolor, solo placer, sin miradas acusadoras, solo caricias, manos y labios, besos y sudor, sexo y cariño. Un cuerpo contra otro cuerpo, piel contra piel, gemido y confesión.

El climax recorrió a Máscara, arqueó la espalda como un muelle y abrió la boca con un abandonado grito orgásmico. Mü embistió contra él cabalgando su propio placer y pronto la habitación quedó en silencio excepto por los jadeos desacompasados de los amantes.

Mü se tendió junto a Máscara, ninguno de los dos quería salir de la burbuja de calor. Se quedaron quietos disfrutando de la calma post coito.

Máscara se volvió, mirando a Mü con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos tenían una media sonrisa, Máscara suponía que ese era el momento en que se decía algo romántico, algo tierno y cálido.

\- Si Kiki nos ha oido yo no pienso explicarselo.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Mü se quedó anonadado y Máscara deseó darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Pero para su alivio Mü solo empezó a reirse.

Máscara remoloneó en la cama hasta pasado el amanecer y el sonido del agua de la bañera terminó de despertarle. Se incorporó y no pudo sino gruñir, le dolían partes del cuerpo que no le habían dolido nunca.  
Pero había valido la pena de modo que se sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y entraba al cuarto de baño adyacente. Mü estaba ya sumergido en la bañera, se enjabonaba la larga melena lavanda con mimo mientras tarareaba una canción.

Era un angel. Máscara se quedó en el marco de la puerta, solo podía mirar, estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de su amante. Lleno de una calma plena al observarle en el tranquilo ritual de lavarse.

Un destello turquesa y aquellos preciosos ojos encontraron los suyos. Una sonrisa abierta terminó de iluminar aquella magnífica mañana.

\- Buenos días, Máscara.

\- Buenos días.

Máscara entró y se arrodilló junto a la bañera, cruzando los brazos por el borde, jugueteando con la superficie del agua. Meditabundo. Mü siguió lavándose y se enjaugó el pelo sumergiéndose en el agua, cuando emergió se acercó a Máscara y le dió un beso en la nariz.

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos.

\- Tenías razón, estoy vivo...

Mü percibió un flaqueo.

\- ¿Pero?

Máscara suspiró.

\- Pero es demasiado perfecto... sabes que mi destino...

\- Dentro de muchos años.- Mü juntó sus manos con las suyas.- Ahora estas vivo, conmigo.

\- Si, ahora estoy contigo. Y eso me hace feliz... pero... .- Máscara se separó.- Olvidalo... son tonterías.

Mü no insistió. No podía esperar que súbitamente Máscara aceptara que ahora podía estar feliz a su lado como una pareja y luego moriría para ir al infierno y sufrir eternamente. Era dificil vivir así. Era imposible ser feliz así.

Mü le besó y Máscara aceptó el beso con dulzura, fue un beso tierno, de cariño no de deseo. El caballero de Aries suspiró cuando Máscara se levantó y salió del baño, sabía que el sexo le había calmado, le había hecho vivir el presente, pero no era una solución ni mucho menos. No podía durar. Máscara siempre sentiría el peso de su destino, Mü se sentía incapaz de luchar contra eso, y Máscara no podría ignorarlo durante mucho tiempo antes de volver a agriarse, a hundirse en su dolor. Podían aguantar un tiempo pero... no duraría.

Acabaría perdiéndole. Y encima tendría que sufrir el conocimiento de saber donde acabaría, saber que si uno de los dos moría... no volverían a verse jamás, irían a lugares distintos, sus almas nunca se encontrarían.

No podía soportarlo.

Máscara se desplomó sobre la cama, mirando el techo con mirada borrosa, sentía las lágrimas pero no quería dejarlas salir. Ojala pudiera detener el tiempo, quedarse en aquella mañana para siempre, ojala pudiera olvidar su destino, olvidarlo al menos, solo eso, podía ser feliz si no sabía que acabaría en horror y sufrimiento.  
Pero lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el olor de Mü, toda la casa de Aries olía como él. Era su sol, su luz, su vida... por desgracia Máscara sabía lo que le esperaba al final del tunel.

Todas las luces se apagaban. No podía durar.  
\------------------------------------


	19. Salvación

Capítulo 19. Salvación

Máscara de Muerte volvió a enfrentar su fuerza a la del mar, alterando la marea, forzando las olar y doblegándolas a su voluntad. Desde la cala se podía ver el templo de Aries, lo que contribuía a calmar su espíritu con el vaiven de las olas.

\- Me gusta tu refugio secreto.

\- No es un secreto.- Máscara no disimuló su alegría por ver a su amigo.- Se te ve bien, Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis estaba radiante, casi irradiaba felicidad. Máscara sospechaba que finalmente Afrodita había encontrado el amor verdadero en Shura.

\- Muchas gracias, tu también tienes buen aspecto, lo cual es sorprendente en ti.

Afrodita se acomodó sobre una roca plana, poniendo su capa como colchón y asiento. Le había sorprendido gratamente sentir a su amigo fuera del templo de Cancer, pues había estado terriblemente preocupado por él.

Después del juicio y aquellas revelaciones no había podido encontrar descanso. Conocía a Máscara desde hacía tantos años y en un solo día descubría el sentido de todas las cotradicciones del caballero de Cancer.

Le molestaba ser el mejor amigo de Máscara y haber estado ignorante de todo aquello, pero no le extrañaba que su amigo jamás hubiese dicho nada a nadie. Era dificil confiar algo tan doloroso.

\- Me alegro de ver que estas mejor.- Añadió.

Máscara suspiró pero le dedicó una debil sonrisa.

\- Me aburría demasiado en mi templo.

\- Y seguro que Mü no tiene nada que ver.

Máscara no respondió, pero el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa respondieron por él. Afrodita sonrió a su vez, Mü había obrado un milagro.

\- Y seguro que Shura no es responsable de tu sonrisa.- Contraatacó Máscara de buen humor.

Ante la mención del caballero de Capricornio a Afrodita se le iluminó la cara. Máscara se calló un comentario burlón, Afrodita estaba enamorado como una colegiala.

No era quien para burlarse, no ahora. Se sentó en la arena apoyando la espalda contra la roca en la cual estaba sentado Afrodita. Ambos miraron el mar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Máscara?

El caballero de Cancer lanzó una piedra al mar con gesto dejado y esperó a que las olas barrieran la playa como si respondieran al golpe.

\- Estar con Mü... todo el tiempo que pueda.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo que puedas?.- Afrodita le propinó un coscorrón.- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

Máscara se frotó el pelo, por suerte Afrodita no había puesto verdadera fuerza en el golpe.

\- Que es una relación que no aguantará... me aferraré a ella cuanto pueda pero... no tendo ni idea de cuanto tiempo será eso.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Me conoces Afrodita, ya sabes porque.

\- No eres ese mismo hombre, Máscara, has cambiado para mejor.

\- Que yo haya cambiado no cambia el resto.

Afrodita acarició la cabeza de Máscara, peinándole con los dedos, relajándole.

\- Amas a Mü¿no es cierto?

\- Si, le amo.- Máscara no titubeó.- Pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

\- Tendrá que serlo, amigo mio, tendrá que serlo.

Máscara dejó que Afrodita siguiera peinándole hasta que se amodorró y se obligó a levantárse antes de quedarse dormido allí mismo.

\- Te deseo suerte.- Afrodita puso las manos sobre sus hombros.- Y siempre que necesites algo puedes contar conmigo.

\- Lo sé, gracias.

El caballero de Cancer abandonó la cala y saltó de roca en roca hasta regresar al templo de Aries, una marea de rosas al viente le indicó que Afrodita también se marchaba. Apenas había atravesado el umbral cuando Mü se lanzó a sus brazos, se besaron apasionadamente, hundiendose en sus brazos, devorándose, buscando el mutuo calor.

\- Te he echado de menos.- Murmuró Mü contra sus labios.

\- Solo he estado fuera un par de horas.- Respondió Máscara con un susurró.

\- Parecía más.

Las preocupaciones se esfumaron en su cercanía, consolándose de un futuro incierto en el intenso presente.

Se abrazaban, uniéndose todo lo que podían fisicamente, pero de haber podido se habían fundido en uno en el otro. Sus cosmos se entrelazaron como serpientes amantes, hasta que resultó imposible distinguirlos. Se besaron con un anhelo que bordaba la desesperación.

Separaron sus labios por pura necesidad de respirar.

Unas pisadas exageradas a proposito les avisaron de la llegada de Dohku, además de una falsa tos. El caballero de Libra se veía algo incómodo, no debía ser al primera vez que trataba de llamar su atención.

Mü y Máscara siguieron abrazados, reticentes a abandonar su refugio en compañía. Pero dirigieron su atención al caballero de Libra.

\- Buenas tardes, Mü, Máscara.

Casi parecía resultarles doloroso separarse, pero aun cuando cesaron su abrazo mantuvieron sus manos unidas, con los dedos entrelazados.

\- Buenas tardes Dohku ¿deseas algo?

Dohku asintió, Mü estaba radiante, Máscara... el caballero de Cancer se veía diferente, más... abierto, sereno.

\- Me envía Athena. Máscara de Muerte, la diosa desea verte.

El caballero se tensó inmediatamente, moviendose de forma instintiva mas cerca de Mü.

Máscara temía a Athena, a la diosa... resultaba doloroso pero la joven Saori había estado en lo cierto. El caballero de Cancer la responsabilizaba en parte de su destino. ¿Cómo podía servirla si la resentía? Ahora más que nunca después del juicio.

No sabía que quería Athena del caballero de Cancer, pero esperaba que todo fuese bien.

\- Máscara.- Dohku trató de calmar los ánimos.- La señorita Saori tan solo desea hablar contigo.

Máscara no se relajó en absoluto, pero hizo el además de soltarse de Mü para acompañar a Dohku al santuario de la diosa. El caballero de Aries no cedió, sino que andó con él.

\- Te acompañaré.

Dohku no objetó y los tres se encaminaron al santuario. El camino fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, había una tensión que emanaba de Máscara. Solo la presencia de Mü le calmaba lo suficiente para seguir.

¿Qué podía querer Athena? Máscara no sabía que esperar, nunca había tenido una audiencia individual requerida por esta¿la había ofendido al marcharse del juicio¿La habían ofendido sus palabras?. Máscara sintió la ira y el odio crecer dentro de él, no aceptaría juicio alguno de aquella hipócrita, no permitiría que...

\- Máscara.

Máscara se paró y descubrió que apretaba la mano de Mü con tanta fuerza que le dañaba. Relajó su agarre con un gesto avergonzado.

\- Lo siento.- Susurró con un hilo de voz.

\- No te preocupes.

No debía dejarse llevar por la rabia, tenía que calmarse. Por Mü. Lo haría por Mü.

El santuario se alzaba ante ellos. Entraron y Dohku les anunció a la diosa. Cuando el caballero de Libra regreso se veía ciertamente confuso.

\- Solo desea verte a ti, Máscara.

¿No requería la presencia del patriarca?. Máscara frunció el ceño pero aceptó, se soltó de la mano de Mü y entró en la sala de audiencias, él solo. La puerta se cerró a su espalda como un trueno.

Máscara no caminó a su asiento en el semicírculo, después de todo estaba solo, se sentó en el centro, sin importarse a que signo perteneciera, quería acabar con aquello. Tras unos minutos apareció Saori, la joven se veía perturbada, triste. Máscara no dijo nada, ella le había llamado, que hablara.  
Para su sorpresa Saori no tomó asiento en su trono, sino que caminó hacia él... y tomó asiento a su lado, como si fueran iguales en vez de una diosa y su siervo. Máscara casi se echó hacia atras, aturdido por su cercanía, por su gesto amable... le recordó a Mü.

\- Máscara de Muerte... te pido perdón.

Si su gesto de acercarse y sentarse a su lado no le habían dejado de piedra esto lo hizo. ¿Disculpas? La diosa le pedía perdón, la diosa... ¿a él?. Máscara negó con la cabeza, aturdido.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si, perdón por no haber hecho nada para paliar el dolor que te ha ocasionado tu destino durante todos estos años.

Máscara siempre había resentido a la diosa pero ahora... de pronto le sentaba mal que le pidiera perdón, se sentía como un gusano por hacer sentirse mal a una criatura tan gentil como la que se sentaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirarla, bajó la vista a sus pies.

\- No teneis que pedirme perdón, yo os traicioné.

\- No podías hacer otra cosa, y por eso te pido perdón, si yo hubiera hecho algo... tú no habrías caído en la oscuridad hasta el punto de traicionarme.

\- Yo no... no tenéis que pedirme perdón... por favor.

El avatar de la diosa puso una mano sobre la suya, era como seda, suave, delicada.

\- Tienes razón, no tengo que pedirte perdón, lo que tengo que hacer es ayudarte, ya he tardado demasiado en hacerlo.

Máscara se obligó a mirarla, confundido.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Cuando derrotaste al espectro renegado Hades contrajo una deuda menor por su descontrol sobre sus esbirros, le exigí compensación.

\- ¿Mi señora?.- Máscara no podía creer lo que oía... no podía ser...

\- Hay una manera de evitar tu destino, de salvarte del abismo y destruir la maldición de la armadura de Cancer.

Máscara no reaccionó, no podía, se sentía anclado en su asiento, su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía la cabeza ligera y temió desmayarse allí mismo. Athena tomó su mano entre las suyas tratando de darle un ancla. Máscara respiró agitadamente y tardó en calmarse y controlar sus nervios.

\- Una... una manera... ¿cuál?

Athena levantó una copa, su aspecto era horrible, o demasiado familiar para Máscara, miles de rostros humanos en actitud agónica se hallaban esculpidos en su tosca superficie, aquella copa, aquel caliz, irradiaba malignidad.

Una lágrima resbaló en el rostro de la señorita Saori.

\- Una salvación milagrosa... o una muerte rápida.

Máscara cogió el cáliz.  
\-------------------------------

 

Mü no podía soportar la espera, estaba preocupado. Dió vueltas de un lado a otro del Santuario, Dohku permaneció junto a la puerta de este, aguardando, respetando la necesidad de Mü de caminar a solas.  
Cuando finalmente Máscara abandonó la sala de audiencia, Mü corrió hacia él con la angustia reflejada en la mirada. Sabía que la diosa no desearía ningún mal a Máscara, era justa y buena, pero Máscara no era un hombre que tolerara desliz alguno, era belicoso hasta la médula.

Pero no se le veía enfadado, ni realmente triste. En sus ojos había esperanza, una esperanza teñida de preocupación.

\- ¿Máscara?

\- Estoy bien.- Máscara le tomó de la mano, como antes.- Vámonos.

\- ¿Qué deseaba la diosa?

Máscara le sonrió y le dió un beso dulce en los labios.

\- Hemos hecho las paces.

Regresaron al templo de Aries juntos, despidiéndose de Dohku. Mientras descendías casa por casa, atravesando los templos, bajando las escalinatas, Mü no podía dejar de sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, como un escalofrio. Un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvieron en el templo de Cancer y sin previo aviso Máscara volvió a besarle, pero esta vez fue la clase de beso ardiente que antes había interrumpido Dohku, intenso, húmedo, caliente y desesperado, que les dejó los lábios enrojecidos y hormigueantes.

\- Máscara, yo...

\- Angelo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Mü le miró confuso .- ¿Ángelo?

\- Es mi nombre.- Máscara tomó su rostro entre las manos, mirándole a los ojos.- Es mi nombre verdadero.

\- Te llamas... Angelo.

Mü sintió una punzada, por un lado no cabía en sí de alegría por la confianza, el amor que Máscara había puesto en él confiándole su verdadero nombre, pero un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda. Un temor sin nombre.

\- Es un nombre precioso... Angelo... ¿qué ocurre?

Máscara cerró los ojos y le besó largamente, saboreandole como si fuera su última cena. Mü temblaba... ¿qué ocurría¿qué significaba?

\- Angelo, por favor, dime...

\- Me gusta mi nombre cuando tú lo pronuncias. Hasta mañana, Mü.

\- Espera, dime...

Máscara le puso un dedo sobre los labios y después dió media vuelta y entró en su templo, dejándole solo en la entrada. Mü se quedó quieto, mirando la entrada de la cuarta casa con temor. ¿Por qué aquello parecía una despedida?

\- Angelo...- Susurró.- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?  
\--------------------------------------------------

Cuando el sol desapareció en el horizonte, devorado por este, Máscara de Muerte llenó la copa con agua. En un instante el líquido se tornó negro como la noche, tan oscuro que ni siquiera poseía reflejos.  
Una salvación milagrosa o una muerte rápida.

Si no podía ser realmente libre junto a Mü... entonces la muerte valdría la pena.

No tenía ganas de pensárselo más, no había nada que pensar, y no quería angustiar a Mü con aquella decisión, no debía sufrir más, solo lamentaba que un posible resultado le provocara dolor. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Máscara... o Ángelo, levantó la copa y se la llevó a los labios. La apuró de un trago.

Todas las almas en pena del templo de Cancer gritaron al unísono.

El grito fue tan devastador que todos los caballeros de oro se sobresaltaron, la agonía tan intensa que ni la diosa pudo contener un quejido, el reloj del santuario se iluminó con las doce llamas, y la de Cancer se agitaba como una hoja al viento.

Mü salió de su templo a la carrera, su corazón desbocado le guiaba por las escaleras, corriendo con desesperación hacia la cuarta casa. Cuando llegó no pudo sino caer de rodillas en el patio exterior, derramando lágrimas.

Era hermoso y terrible, las almas del templo de cancer... abandonaban su encierro, asemejaban fuegos de San Telmo en movimiento, abandonandolo como ascuas al viento, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Saga estaba allí, Mü se incorporó con temblores y se le acercó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sabía lo que ocurría pero... no quería creerlo.

\- Mü...- Saga le miró con piedad... no, piedad no por favor.- Solo hay un motivo para que las almas del templo de Cancer se liberen... solo ocurre cuando su asesino ha fallecido.

No. No. No. Mü apretó los puños.

\- ¡NO!

Nadie pudo detenerle, nadie se hubiera atrevido. Corrió al interior del templo. Ignorando el peligro de las almas recién liberadas y confusas. Ignorando la oscuridad del templo. Corrió con desesperación.

\- ¡Angelo¡Angelo!

Le encontró, en el suelo, tumbado boca abajo, como si hubiera caido fulminado en un instante. A su lado, tirada en el suelo, una copa de siniestro aspecto. No... no podía ser, Máscara de Muerte... Angelo no se suicidaría, jamás haría eso, no era un cobarde, no era un cobarde en absoluto.

No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo.

\- ¡Angelo!.- Mü se derrumbó, llorando con desesperación.

\- ... ¿Mü?

Gracias. Oh, diosa, gracias. Mü dió la vuelta a Máscara y le incorporó contra su pecho. El caballero de Cancer tosió pero por lo demás estaba bien, Mü le tendió e, ignorando las protestas del otro hombre, le examinó en busca de heridas o signos de intoxicación... pero estaba bien... estaba bien. Gracias a todo el panteón, estaba bien.

\- Mü... estoy bien... ¿qué pasa, qué haces aqui?

Sentía deseos de besarle y abofetearle al mismo tiempo.

\- Me... ¡Me preocupaste, idiota!.- Mü abrazó a Máscara con fuerza.- ¡Las almas de tu templo se han ido, pensé que habías muerto!

\- ¿Se han ido?

Máscara se hechó a reir, una risa sana y sincera, se puso en pie y, sin dejar lugar a palabras, levantó a Mü en un abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Se han ido¡Realmente se han ido!

\- ¡Angelo¿Pero que...?.

\- ¡Soy libre!.- Máscara daba vueltas con Mü en brazos.- ¡Libre, Mü!

Cuando por fin Mü tocó el suelo tuvo que calmar su mareo.

\- ¿Libre? Pero... ¿cómo?

Máscara levantó la copa del suelo y la sostuvo frente a él.

\- Athena me la dió, la obtuvo de Hades.

Mü aun no podía creerlo se acercó y miró a Máscara, Angelo, con fascinación.

\- Entonces... tú...

\- Soy libre, me he liberado, mi alma no está atada al abismo.- Finalmente no pudo contener unas lágrimas de alegría.- Soy libre.

\- Oh, Angelo... pero... parecía que...

\- Una salvación milagrosa... o una muerte rápida.

Mü se quedó helado. Podía haber fallado, podía haber muerto. No pudo contenerse, le abofeteó. Máscara tratabileó hacia atras con gesto asombrado.

\- ¿Mü?

\- Podías... ¡Podías haber muerto, idiota¡Y no... no me dijiste nada!

Máscara no se defendió, permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que el otro hombre estaba en lo cierto. Podía explicarle sus motivos pero... sabía que en el fondo eran excusas, no había tenido el valor de decírselo.

\- Lo siento...

\- Lo sientes... ¿y si hubieras muerto¿Y si al venir aqui hubiese encontrado tu cadaver?... ¡¿Tienes idea del dolor que me habrías causado?!. ¡Pensé que te habías suicidado!

No le replicaba. Mü suspiró, no, no, no podía seguir gritándole, puede que Masc... Angelo hubiera cometido una estupidez, una gran estupidez, pero... lo hecho hecho estaba, y Angelo se había liberado de su destino. Con un enorme riesgo.

\- No voy a perdonarte eso, Angelo.

\- Mü... yo...

\- Pero de momento... de momento lo olvidaré.

Angelo temblaba, había sentido un terror frio al pensar en que podía perder a Mü. El caballero de Aries no pudo seguir enfadado, no podía, Angelo acababa de salvarse del infierno. No podía perdonar aquel silencio, pero tampoco podía odiarle, no, le amaba. Y perdonaría tarde o temprano.

\- Abrazame, idiota, me alegro de que estes vivo, y libre, y conmigo.

Angelo obedeció inmediatamente. Ahora si, ahora sabía que el terrible riesgo había valido la pena.

Todo valía la pena si tenía el resto de su vida para pasarla junto a alguién. Para pasarla junto a Mü.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
